The Saga of Levi the Just
by kingjustin1019
Summary: What if Tanya wasn't the only one who joined the empire? What if she brought someone with her to ensure her an easy life? What if it was a boy? This is the tale of Levi Blitzlowe and Tanya Degeruechaff as they fight their way through a war. Spoilers for the anime, manga and the novel. AU Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Youjo Senki.**

 **The Saga Of Levi the Just**

 **Chapter 1**

 **2013 AD**

A young school boy stood on top of a building. His life was a living hell. First he gets bullied and no one stood up for him, his mother had left him and his dad, worst of all, he had no friends. He had no one to be with him. He thought he rather kill himself and hope that somewhere in the afterlife that there are people he can call friends, not that he believes god will be there to help him. He felt as if life was pointless. With no regrets, he jumped. He jumped off just like that from a 5 story building, hoping the fall would kill him. The ground was close, he was going to hit the ground. Time suddenly stopped. He looked around, he wondered if he was hallucinating. He had no idea what was going off. He saw the head of a dog looking at him.

" _Another non-believer? Guess you humans really have lost faith in the Creator."_ The dog said.

"Wait a minute….. are you god?" The boy asked.

" _Of course I am god, who else would be?"_ The dog said.

"Well you don't look like god. I thought he would be the sun or the moon." The boy said.

" _And yet you don't have faith in me."_ The dog said.

"Hey pal, I got no friends, my mom left me, and now this. This is your fault entirely." The boy said.

" _You dare blame me for this?"_ The dog said.

"Of course 'oh great one'." The boy said.

The dog growled.

"Look buddy, If I had a second chance-"

" _Oh… Actually I think I might do that."_ The dog said.

"Wait what?" The boy asked.

" _Maybe If I bring you back, let you make some friends, you might have faith in me."_ The dog said.

"Hey! Converting an atheist takes more than reincarnation buddy!" The boy said.

" _You wanted friends, I'll give you them."_ The dog said.

He couldn't believe it. This thing, this god, he was going to reincarnate him? Just so he could have friends to get him to have faith? He can't do this! He was supposed to take you to heaven! How can he?! This was madness!

"Wait a minute!" The boy said.

" _I'm afraid it is the only way to punish you."_ The dog said.

Punish!? What does that mean?! Why punish him with that fate?! That doesn't click to common sense!

"Wait a second! I don't-"

" _Deus lo vult."_ The dog said.

What did those words mean? He never heard a phrase like that.

" _As the Lord wills it, You shall be reincarnated in a world where science doesn't exist. You will forever be put in a world where you will spend the rest of your reincarnation forever."_ The dog said.

"No! Anything but that! I'd rather-"

" _Now go mortal. Go and live your next life."_ The dog said.

"No, wait! I'm-!"

 **SPLAT!**

Everything went black. There was nothing. He had truly died.

* * *

 **Unified Year 1913**

The boy heard crying. He opened his eye and saw a nun with a spoon in her hand.

"Come on now Levi, let me feed you." The nun said.

The nun put the spoon in his mouth. It tasted like food. He turned his head to see a baby boy with eyes of azure blue and white hair looking back.

'No… it can't be….. I'm a baby?! The hell did he do to me?! I know he said something about reincarnation, but this is not what I had in mind!' The boy thought.

He had to accept his fate. He himself is now Levi. He accepted his new life, knowing it was pointless to argue. He looked around and saw other children with him. He assumed he was in an orphanage with nuns. It was situated in a church, considering that there was a statue of an angel. He saw a blonde haired baby girl with blue eyes. He felt an ominous presence from her. He had to assume there were others who died and were reincarnated like him. For now, he had to live his life as it is now, as a baby.

'Well, better get used to this.' Levi thought.

* * *

 **1918**

He was in the cafeteria of the orphanage. Some kids were fighting over some food. He ducked under the table to find the girl he saw as a baby, only now her hair grew out. She had a loaf of bread. She looked away. She wasn't willing to share with him. He crawled over to her.

"You know, I don't mind having half." Levi whispered.

The girl looked as if she didn't trust him. The boy decided to use his adorableness to convince her to hand him half. The girl wasn't falling for it. He kept at it. The girl looked annoyed. She tore half of it and gave it to him. He took the loaf and ate it.

"So what's your name?" Levi asked.

The girl looked at him with annoyance. He smiled.

"Tanya. Tanya Degurechaff." The girl said.

'Tanya….. What a nice name.'

"Levi Blitzlowe." Levi said, 'Should I ask her or leave her be?'

He couldn't shake the feeling that the girl was strange, too intelligent for a kid. He had to assume that the girl was a Reincarnation of someone from the real world.

"You know, you seem smart for a girl, a bit cold at that." Levi said.

"Really?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah." Levi said, "Say, you wouldn't have been reincarnated, right?"

That question got the girl to become silent. She looked away. She grumbled a bit.

'Did I get her?' Levi thought.

"Were you reincarnated?" Tanya asked.

'Bingo!' the boy thought, "Yes."

The girl grumbled to herself again. She looked at him.

"So what was life like before you were reincarnated?" Levi asked.

"It was good. I used to be a salaryman, I was paid well and was hoping to live an inexpensive life on top of everything." Tanya said, "That is until I fired an employee who had a terrible work ethic and broke company rules. He shoved me into a train and here I am."

"Killed by an employee you fired? Man, god must hate you then." Levi said.

"And I assume Being X hated your guts by bringing you back from death." Tanya said.

Levi gulped at that remark.

"W-well….." Levi stuttered.

"Tell me, how did you die?" Tanya asked.

"I…. Jumped." Levi said.

"What?" Tanya pondered.

"I…. had no one who would care for me. My dad was at work, mom left me, I had no friends. I thought life was pointless and now here I am." Levi said.

"You killed yourself just for that?" Tanya asked, "Pathetic."

"You wouldn't know until you got in my previous shoes." Levi said, "Now this 'Being X' wants me to have faith in him, saying if he put me in this world, I could find friends, if you ask me, I guess he just said that just so he could take them away and make me have faith in him."

Tanya looked at the boy. She remembered how cold she was during her life as a salaryman. She didn't care about that employee's problems, all she wanted was him gone from the office for being a terrible employee. She knew that man deserved it, she was killed in cold blood by that man because he wanted to keep his job. Scum like that employee should learn their place and keep quiet. That's what she thought, now hearing about Levi's personal life, maybe she can give him some company as long as he has someone who would help him with getting revenge on Being X.

"You know, maybe we can be friends." Tanya said.

"Really?" Levi asked.

"Yes. Together, we can get revenge on that petty 'God'." Tanya said.

"R-Revenge?" Levi asked.

"Yes. I know just how we can get revenge." Tanya said.

"We're…...not gonna kill him, right?" Levi asked.

"Even better." Tanya said as she grinned maniacally.

He didn't like the way Tanya smiled at him. He wanted a friend, but to think his first friend was someone crazy enough to take revenge out on god.

"We're not gonna burn the church, right?" Levi asked.

"Oh no, much better." Tanya said.

"What is that?" Levi asked.

"We're gonna live a great life." Tanya said.

"And how will we do that?" Levi asked.

"You'll see." Tanya said.

He gulped. He felt as if he was gonna regret what he was about to do to himself.

* * *

 **1921**

He was in line with all the other kids. He saw Tanya with a device onto her head. The device activated, causing everything around her to float. Her eyes were glowing. The device deactivated and everything fell. The doctor who was in charge made notes on a notepad. Levi went up and had it strapped on his head. It activated, causing his head to feel warm. His body felt warm. Everything around him floated.

"My, his magic amplitude….. It's just with that girl." The doctor's assistant spoke.

'Magic? Wait, so no psychic powers? What is this?' Levi thought.

His eyes glowed an even brighter shade of blue.

'God… I don't know what this is, but I'm starting to like this.' Levi thought.

 _ **A few minutes later…..**_

The other children had gone through the test. Levi and Tanya had a rating of 'A'. Tanya told Levi that the world they were in was like the same, except magic exists. Not only that, the time period suggested that it was during the age of WW1. Levi soon realized that the military seeked individuals with Magic abilities of their level to be Mages to fight in a war.

"You know what, how about we volunteer for the military?" Tanya asked.

"Right now!?" Levi asked.

"Come on, a Mage being conscripted with an 'A' class rating must be treated generously. If we join the military, we'll be on the fast track of an easy life. We just need to be on the rear and Being X can go cry in the corner." Tanya said, "Unless you want to back out and offer prayers to that 'thing', I won't mind if you die in a life being poor."

He didn't want to die at a young age, nor did he want to live a poor life. He knew the only way to go about this with Tanya is to just go with her and just go with whatever she has in mind.

"Ok, you got me. When do we do it?" Levi asked.

"How about now?" Tanya asked.

"Eh?!" Levi said.

"Trust me, what could go wrong?" Tanya asked.

'Damn you…' Levi thought.

He bowed his head in submission.

"Good, now let's get going then." Tanya said.

* * *

 **OCS, Berun**

Levi and Tanya stood in front of a tall man in military uniform.

"I know you two want to join and that you make great mages, but you seem a bit-"

"Too young?" Tanya finished.

"Well yes, I mean it could be-"

"Dangerous?" Tanya said.

"Look, Tanya, how about we-"

She glared at him. His spine froze. He couldn't move. He felt as if she had stabbed him with an icicle up his ass. He was looking into the eyes of someone who would punish him if he gone the other way.

"We wish to serve the Fatherland, so that we could have a better future for both its citizens and ourselves included." Tanya said, "Don't you need 'A' Ranked Mages in the military?"

"Y-yeah! We want to fight for a better future!" Levi said, 'I can't believe I have to do this. But then again, maybe I can have friends in the military. I won't waste this chance to make friends in the military! In the meantime, I better learn how to be a military tactician and a Mage at the same time.'

"W-well….. Um…. we shall consider it. Just you wait." the officer said as he got up and went to his superiors.

Levi looked at Tanya. She seemed serious about this. She wanted to gain a superfluous life in this new world. Levi knew that if he was going to pull his weight in the military, he had to follow Tanya long enough until he can stand on his own. His hope in life was to join the military so that he could reach the same goal Tanya intends to shoot for. The man came back with a another man with an eyepatch, a beard, and orderly gray hair. His other eye was green.

"These are the ones?" The man asked.

"Yes, Major. They seem awfully young and everything, but they want to volunteer." The officer said.

The man stroked his beard.

"I am Major Feuriges Ross, as of now, I see that you might have what it takes, but I will decide that so I'm not sure." the man said, "I want a few questions answered and depending on how they are answered and what the answers are, I will decide if you have what it takes."

'Questions?' Levi thought.

"First of all, do you know what is going on right now as of this moment?" Ross asked.

"War." Tanya said, "We are at war with foreign powers."

"That's right." Ross said, "The Entente Alliance of Legadonia to the North, the Francois Republic to the west, possibly backed by the Allied Kingdom across the channel that divides the two from each other, and the Duchy of Dakia press at our borders. Soon enough, this country will fall. That is why you wish to join, yes?"

"Yes, that, and we seek a better future in the military." Tanya said.

"Then I ask you this, do you believe there is justice in war?" Ross asked.

"No, in war, it is survival. In war, one another compete against each other to strive to become the strongest, to survive and destroy each other so that the victor would become the strongest in the world. That is why we are different, to compete. If one does not pull their weight, they will die." Tanya said.

Ross eyed Levi. Levi seemed confused on the subject.

"What about you lad? You didn't answer my previous question, have you? Do you not wish to fight?" Ross asked.

"I….. I….." Levi said, "I agree with Tanya's answer about the previous question, but…."

"Yes?" Ross asked.

"I disagree with her answer." Levi asked.

"Hm?" Ross asked.

'What?' Tanya thought.

"I know there is justice in war." Levi said.

"And where is that justice?" Ross asked.

"It lies within only one fact I know, but I'm not even sure it is a fact." Levi said, "The ones who should kill are those who are prepared to **be killed.** "

"So you believe that only those who are prepared to die should kill?" Ross asked.

'Justice doesn't exist in war, it's just a delusion you're making yourself Levi.' Tanya thought.

"If we are being invaded on three sides, is that even fair for a country that hasn't done any wrong? Should it really be fair that we are invaded by three countries, and yet we haven't done anything wrong?" Levi asked, "Shouldn't they be the ones who have done wrong?"

Levi remembered his past life. He remembered looking at things that delved into war, the reasons behind it, the truth of it, the actions it brings, the people it affects, the ones who are the evil and the good of those who fight in war. When he watched war films, he wondered if war was justifiable. He wondered if justice existed in war. He wondered why countries invade each other. He knew that war was sickening. He knows there is no right or wrong answer. He deluded himself into thinking war was justifiable because it lied within the motives for those who declare it. He thought long and hard for the justification of his answer, for even if those who are prepared to die should kill isn't enough.

"If we haven't declared war, then why are we being invaded? Why make people suffer if we haven't declared war at all? Is it God's fault? Is it because he wanted to test our belief in him by having us kill each other? Is it because humans are greedy and will stab each other in the back? Is it fear?" Levi asked.

'What is he getting at?' Tanya thought, "If god doesn't intervene in war, then that makes it his fault."

"If we haven't done anything wrong and yet we are being invaded by the enemy, then the only justified reaction to that is to destroy- no….." Levi said, "Then we must **obliterate** them, no matter the sacrifice."

Ross's eyes turned stern. The brows tensed, his eyes, flaring with wonder.

"So you are saying that they are evil and we are just in fighting them? Even if it means to obliterate everything at the cost of your humanity?" Ross asked.

"Yes." Levi said, "Even if it means that I must become evil to destroy the greater evil that exists!"

'So that's why you disagreed with me then, survival doesn't matter to you, it is rather if you must become evil or just to justify your reason for killing to obliterate your enemy, even if it is an enemy that has the same ambition and reasoning as you have.' Tanya thought, 'If God must exist, then there is a demon, but since one doesn't exist, so why not become one?'

Ross seemed impressed by his answer.

"I see…" Ross said, "You there."

"Yes sir?" the officer asked.

"Get their uniforms ready. I want them to accommodate their size." Ross said.

"Wait, you-"

"That's an order soldier, now get it done." Ross said.

"Yes, Major!" the officer said as he left.

Ross looked at the two.

"For the next two years, you will be trained rigorously to become the best Mages in our Empire. By the time I'm done with you, you zygotes will become demons, so when you graduate, be glad after I'm done pounding you into oblivion." Ross said, "Show these rookies what it means to be the demons of war."

"Yes sir!" the two children said as they saluted.

 **AN: Sorry if I had to change the story, I felt as I was rushing this, so I had to rewrite the chapter. anyway, review while I work on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Saga of Levi the Just**

 **Chapter 2**

 **OCS Dormitory**

Levi was wearing his uniform with Tanya. They were sent to the dorms to live the next two years of living a life in military training. Levi went to the room he was assigned and was surprised that he had to live with a bunch of 3 grown-up men and teenagers as roommates. He couldn't help but feel as if they were gonna hug him to the point of crushing him due to his adorableness. He was glad Tanya wasn't with him, or those men would have their asses handed by an 8-year-old blonde. In the meantime, he had to live with his roommates. He told the men his past, well not his past life, but his past of his new life, he didn't want them to know about his past life as long as he lived. The men told him their past. They hung out until someone came in. It was Ross, only crossed with anger.

"You numbskulls are late! Get your asses in gear and get to the classroom now!" Ross said.

"Y-Yes sir!" Levi said.

* * *

 _ **A few seconds later….**_

"I am your drill instructor you maggots. I want nothing but obedience from you. Cross me once, and I'll put my foot in between your eye sockets!" Ross said.

Levi was sweating bullets. Tanya's head was down.

"If fighting is to assure victory then you must fight!" Ross said.

'Yeah, I get it.' The two thought.

"Sun Tzu said that. He knows more than you maggots because he invented it, and then perfected it so that no man could best him in the ring of honor and battle!" Ross said, "Now you maggots get to learn all about it. Now let's get to the point."

He drew out a map of the world. The map showed that the Empire was in the middle of three invading countries. The Entente Alliance to the north, the Republic to the west, and Dakia from the south.

"Now, as you all know, the military has enacted plan 315. It is to have armies on the border defend the borders while an army moves in to strike with the full force of the Fatherland's might." Ross said, "Now tell me, would this plan hold out?"

Tanya raised her hand.

"Yes, Private Degurechaff?" Ross asked.

Tanya stood up.

"Well, it would work, but only as long as there are reserves for reinforcing the borders, so invading might put a strain on our resources, so ultimately, no. If we strain our resources too much, the empire would fall within weeks." Tanya said.

"You have a point there Private Degurechaff. Good." Ross said, "Plan 315 was meant to last until the enemy got tired, but seeing as how it has weak points and the fact that our enemies will be relentless, it might fall into ruin."

Ross erased the map and began drawing a diagram of a battle formation on a battlefield he was drawing.

"As you know, Rhine borders the Republic. Rhine is muddy, the sky is cloudy, and plenty of bullets and shells fly out there. In Rhine or any battlefield, artillery is important. However, Aerial Mages serve an even bigger role. They observe, provide air support, and can help achieve air superiority. They cannot hit bomber planes because Mages can only stay 6000 ft above the ground, going higher than that is impossible." Ross said, "Mages are a vital resource in a battle for they can adapt to any situation and can play many roles in battle. You must play out these roles carefully, for even a Mage is not invincible."

'So we got to be careful out in the field, or else the army will fall.' Levi thought.

"As you can see, our troops and the enemy are in a situation where one or the other will be slaughtered. Both sides are hiding out in the trenches with artillery and machine guns on standby. If one or the other marches out, they will be slaughtered like lambs." Ross said, "Now just how could you break this stalemate exactly men?"

"Raise your hand," Tanya whispered.

"Why me?" Levi asked.

"I'm not gonna explain everything. You go do it." Tanya said.

Levi rose his hand.

"Yes Private?" Ross asked.

"Well…. What is the situation on the rear?" Levi asked.

"The rear? Well….." Ross paused.

Ross thought hard about that question. He stroked his beard.

"On the rear of the battlefield is a town booming with industry. We can't afford the enemy to get past our lines or the town is theirs for the taking." Ross said.

Levi began thinking of a few solutions. A thought occurred to him.

"Just bait them in." Levi said.

"Oh? And how would you do that?" Ross asked.

"Make it look as if you are retreating," Levi said.

"Retreat?" A rookie said.

"Is he for real?" Another rookie asked.

Voices went around. Levi felt like an idiot for putting it like that.

"What I mean to say is make it look like you are retreating while having another army come in from behind and encircle them. From that point, they will be boxed in with no way out, from there, we wipe them out." Levi said.

The rookies sounded amazed. Ross seemed half-impressed.

'Hm….. Risky, but then again, if that situation was applied to Rhine, then…..' Ross thought, "that will be enough Private, you can sit down now."

"Yes, sir," Levi said.

He sat down and class kept going for a few hours. Soon enough, time for class was ending.

"Alright, tomorrow morning, we'll head out to the training fields, it's about time you all learn how to be Mages," Ross said.

Then the day just went by, as usual, studying, going to the library or the cafeteria, then the rookies went to bed.

* * *

 _ **A day later….**_

 **BANG!**

Everyone went wide awake at the sound of an explosion. Levi fell out of bed. He went to a window and opened it up to see not only a hole in a wall of the dorms, he saw Ross floating, wearing gear he never saw before. There was a metallic boot clamped over his right leg with a device on his chest.

"I said tomorrow morning, didn't I sweethearts?" Ross asked.

"You crazy bastard! I almost had a heart attack!" A rookie complained.

"What is wrong with you sir?!" Another rookie said.

'What kind of madman is he?!' Levi thought.

"Do I care if you want to sleep?! Sleep when you have found peace in hell!" Ross said, "Get on out you maggots! We got training to do!"

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later…..**_

 **Training Field 3**

Levi was wearing a metal boot clamped over his right leg. He got the device on. He made checks to the gear he was wearing. He grabbed the rifle he was handed out with and got in line with everyone else.

"Now as you know, Mages must fly about in battle. Like I said yesterday, you can only go as far as 6000ft, anywhere above that, and your computation jewel will crack and explode along with the device." Ross said, "Now, Private Degurechaff, you go first."

Tanya went up and stepped to a plate.

"Now in order to operate this type of gear, you need focus your magic into your legs. Do that, and you will float upward. You need to concentrate in order to stay in the air. Climb up to 1000ft and maintain height for 10 seconds, shouldn't be hard for a girl." Ross said, "Go on, demonstrate."

Tanya took a deep breath. She focused her magic into her legs. She began to rise from the ground. She floated off the ground.

"Ok, now fly up to 1000ft and maintain height for 10 seconds, as soon as you reach 1000ft, you need to balance your magical energy so you can maintain a good position at where you are," Ross said.

Tanya began to fly up. She picked up the pace. Levi watched as she flew up.

'Like an angel spreading her wings.' Levi thought.

She was reaching 1000ft. She didn't want to look down. The girl reached 1000ft in the air and balanced her magical energy output. She stopped and began to maintain her position. It was hard to maintain position due to how high she was and the constant fluctuation of magical energy her body was rising and falling up until she stabilized and stopped at 1000ft. She maintained position for at least 10 seconds.

"Alright Degurechaff, that's enough. Come on down." Ross said.

Tanya descended slowly and landed. Soon enough, all the others went. Levi was next.

'Ok, here goes.' Levi thought.

He concentrated his magic into his feet and flew up. He reached 1000ft and tried maintaining his position. He soon got the hang of it.

"Good, now come down rookie," Ross said.

He obeyed and came down. He put his right down and then his left.

"Ok, next up is flying around." Ross said, "A Mage must always be moving so he won't be a sitting duck. Now all of you fly up, I'll tell you what you need to do from there." Ross said.

The recruits did as he said and floated in the sky. Ross joined them.

"Alright rookies, now that you are in the air, it will be easy as swimming in the beach. Just watch carefully." Ross said.

Ross soon flew around them in circles. It was like he was moving around with little effort. He stopped and regain balance.

"Just push your body out as your arms push out and let your body drift on the sky and move your body as if it were a fighter plane." Ross said.

Soon enough, Levi and Tanya did just that. Everyone was having fun with it. They were doing all sorts of things. They all stopped after Ross blew a whistle.

"Alright, now it's time for the fun part, using spells and firing your weapon." Ross said, "Now pull out your weapon and take aim at those targets over there."

He points to a field where targets were left out in the open. Everyone pulled their guns out. He pulled his rifle out.

"Now check if the rifle is loaded," Ross said as he checked it.

Everyone checked if their rifles were loaded.

"Good, now when firing, position yourself like this." Ross said as he brought the back of the gun to his shoulder, "Aim down your sights…."

The gun's barrel glowed green.

"And fire!" Ross said.

He pulled the trigger, firing the gun. Soon enough, the targets were blown away in an explosion only an artillery gun could produce with just one shell.

"See that? That's an artillery spell. Use those against ground troops and artillery positions and other ground targets." Ross said, "Just watch the recoil, you don't know what it might do."

Levi took aim and fired. The targets were blasted apart. He felt as if his shoulder just bent back from the recoil. He held his shoulder.

"Didn't he tell you to watch the recoil?" Tanya asked.

"How about you shoot?" Levi asked.

"Stand down Private, shooting that thing will only hurt our shoulder. I don't want your little body to have a dislocated shoulder." Ross said.

"Yes, sir," Levi said as went back down into the ground.

He rested against the ground and watched as everyone began using artillery spells on the targets. Tanya's little body was getting used to the recoil. He flew back up after a few minutes and took a few shots, enduring the pain. Soon enough, practice was over. The rest of the day was eating lunch or reading in the library.

* * *

Ross was discussing something with a man called Erich.

"What?!" Ross asked.

"We have to accelerate the process. We need more out in the front. I'm sorry, but it has to be done." Erich said.

"You're going into Operations, that I'm pleased of, but rushing the training process?" Ross asked.

"Times out in the west and north borders are getting stressed. We need more men." Erich said.

Ross knew what that meant. He had to get the rookies ready for war quicker. He didn't want those kids to graduate now, but now would be a good time for more troops to support the empire.

"Very well. The staff has been informed of this, that I am aware, but how will the rookies react?" Ross asked.

"They will have to be ready for anything, now hurry, we don't have much time until the fronts get worse." Erich said.

* * *

 _ **A year later….**_

"Graduation is coming early?!" Tanya and Levi exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm afraid you will have to graduate. The fronts are getting stressed." Ross said.

"I understand. We will do what we must." Levi said.

"We are soldiers. There is nothing we can't handle." Tanya said.

"That's the spirit. Now go get ready, graduation is coming." Ross said.

The two became drill instructors for the recruits. Tanya and Levi were strict when it came to disobedience, only Levi would speak with the rookies about the reality of what they were signing up for and reminded them that disobedience will lead to death and even threatened to have them kicked out while Tanya wouldn't hesitate to punish them without mercy with the harshness that was hell. A few incidents happened here and there, but eventually, they got the hang of it all. Sometimes, Tanya might have gotten a bit too far, stabbing disobedient cadets with bayonets to the hand. In her mind, she was doing what had to be done with disobedient men who run their mouths off and think about getting away with things.

Levi felt as if he was growing closer to Tanya. He couldn't help but feel that she was attractive somehow. He knew she was a salaryman in her previous life, but he can't help but feel as if he was falling for her. He couldn't help but feel more attached to Tanya. He didn't know what to think. All he knew was that he will become a soldier on the front lines. He had been put as Warrant Officer just as Tanya was throughout their lives after a year of learning and studying. He looked up to the ceiling in his room. He wondered if Tanya felt connected to him as well.

 **Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Saga of Levi the Just**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Unified Year 1923**

 **OCS, Berun**

"We're being deployed to Norden?" Levi asked.

"That's what I heard. Get packed, we're leaving this place." Tanya said.

"Right…." Levi said, 'Should I tell her? No… It's too soon.'

The two quickly packed up and were about to leave. Ross was standing outside.

"Major Ross, what are you doing here?" Levi asked.

"Why, someone needs to see you off." Ross said, "You're being deployed to Norden, correct?"

"Yes." Tanya said.

"Well, Norden is a beautiful place, but don't let it get to you. It borders the Entente Alliance. Be careful out there. They could jump at you in minutes." Ross said, "Just remember to stay calm and focus on fighting the enemy."

"Right, sir." Levi and Tanya said.

"Good, head to the station and head out to Norden, someone will pick you up from there." Ross said, "There is a job to do at Norden, You'll be briefed after you get to Norden."

"Yes sir," Levi said.

"We understand," Tanya said.

"Good, now get going before I have to bear hug you two," Ross said.

The two left OCS and walked to the station. They walked about, seeing various things in the city. The reach the station and board the train for Norden. They sat in their seats and watched as the train moved out from the station. They were alone on the train compartment they were in.

"So, How was life as a salaryman?" Levi asked.

"It was wonderful, save that you have to put up with some simple minded idiots in the office." Tanya said, "Got paid well, fired people, hired people, reminding them of what they signed up for, pretty domineering if you ask me."

"You had a family, right?" Levi asked.

Her eyes squinted on the thought. It seemed like something not worth talking about. Levi felt as if he did something wrong. He knew from a few incidents at OCS that she was domineering enough to not tolerate insolent behavior on her watch.

"Ok, how about we change subject?" Levi asked.

"Tch. Whatever." Tanya said.

"Ok, how about we compare the world we're in with the world we knew back before we were reincarnated." Levi said.

"Well, the Empire is Germany, The republic must be France, The Entente Alliance is probably Scandinavia, and the Allied Kingdom is the UK." Tanya said.

"Then the Russy Federation is Russia and the Unified States is the US." Levi said.

"And not only that, we are in a world in a stage of a Great War." Tanya said.

"Yeah." Levi said, "It is…."

Levi looked outside and saw that there was more trees outside.

"That's a lot of trees." Levi said, "We could make a cabin with those trees."

"Yeah, but I rather live in a house of stone bricks." Tanya said.

"I guess you have a point." Levi said, "Say….."

"Hm?" Tanya wondered.

"You know, it's been awhile since we joined the military, and well….. I um…. uh… I don't know how to put this…." Levi said.

He looked away. He puffed and puffed.

'He seems shy.' Tanya thought, 'It's the first time he's talking to girl on his own.'

"I was wondering if you could….. I don't know, um….." Levi said.

"Get on with it." Tanya said.

"It's about the military. I'm afraid that we might die and I just want to do something that we can both remember." Levi said, "Like a date."

'Date?!' Tanya thought as her face went red.

"I know that you're not a- not that I mean it like that, but-"

"Do you know the complications of what you're asking for?!" Tanya asked, "You do realize I was once a man, right?!"

"Well, Yeah, but-"

"Then why are you throwing that out there?!" Tanya asked.

"I didn't have a girlfriend before I was reincarnated, I wanted to experience having one for the first time-"

"That's not the point! All I'm saying is that-"

"Wait, you never gone on a date before, but you understand the complications of one?" Levi asked.

"Oh my god!" Tanya said, "I shouldn't have dragged you in with me!"

"It was your idea!" Levi said.

"Um, are you the two who are being transferred here?" An Officer asked as he walked in.

"Do you mind?!" Levi and Tanya said as they turned to the officer.

They immediately dropped the conversation. They realized they had reach Norden. They got out and got off the train. An automobile was waiting for them. They got inside the automobile as it drove off. The automobile was driving down the town they were in. They saw a lot of the town. There were merchants, soldiers, kids playing around, officers talking to each other, couples eating at a diner.

* * *

 **Norden, Sentry Post 2**

The two got their gear on and got themselves locked and loaded after getting their observation and communications equipment. They were briefed on their task. They were to patrol the area and report back in after patrol. They stood on the plate.

"Warrant Officer Levi Blitzlowe, heading out." Levi said as he flew up.

"Warrant Officer Tanya Degeruechaff, heading out." Tanya said.

They flew up and went on patrol. They flew along the patrol route. They passed through the checkpoints that were left on the ground for patrol routes.

"This seems all too easy. They should have sent us to Rhine." Tanya said.

"Well, they could have given us a more challenging mission to go on." Levi said.

They flew across the sky, looking around for unusual activity. Not one single bit of anything unusual going on was sighted. Levi couldn't shake the feeling something unexpected was going to happen. They kept flying for a few minutes.

"Warrant Officer Levi to Control, no strange activity sighted." Levi said.

"Control to Officer Levi, continue patrol. Out." Control said.

'Nothing's happening, yet….. Something feels wrong.' Tanya thought.

"Hey, Tanya," Levi said.

"What?" Tanya asked.

"You don't think Being X will-"

"That bastard is always planning something. Any moment now, he'll do something to beat us. When he does, we'll make him pay for it." Tanya said.

"Norden Control to all units, this is an emergency. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill." Control said, "Entente Alliance forces are crossing the border, any nearby units move in to intercept."

"A battle? Great, must be Being X already." Tanya said.

"Warrant Officers Degurechaff and Blitzlowe, you are hereby promoted to Second Lieutenant. Begin interception at once." Control said, "Callsign is Fairy 08 and Galm 01, Control out."

"Come on, Let's move it." Tanya said.

The two flew off. Tanya got her binoculars out. She soon spotted troops wearing blue uniforms moving through the woods. Levi checked if there wasn't any enemy Mages around.

"Not a single Mage. I think we are the only ones here." Levi said.

"Good, I'll call it in then, just keep an eye out." Tanya said.

"Right." Levi said.

The two stopped in midair. Levi got his rifle out.

"Fairy 08 to Norden Control, enemy infantry spotted." Tanya said as she looked at her binoculars, "They seem to have supplies with them. Heading southwest."

"Roger Fairy, contacting artillery unit." Control said.

The artillery guns fired shells over at where Tanya had reported. The shells came down on the Alliance troops unexpectedly. They were caught in explosions. Tanya and Levi watched as the enemy was being bombarded.

"Galm 01 to Control, permission to engage enemy troops." Levi said.

"No need Galm 01, just stay where you are. Control out." Control said.

"Darn, they won't let me go and pick off the stragglers." Levi said.

"That's because the stragglers are too busy dying over there." Tanya said, "Error within 10 degrees, correct."

"Roger, contacting artillery." Control said.

'It's too quiet. It's just too damn quiet.' Levi thought, "We better go in the woods, see if the enemy is trying to hide there."

"Why so cautious?" Tanya asked, "Or maybe you just **want** to get your hands dirty."

"I don't like how silent it is." Levi said.

"Don't you hear the screaming that's going on over there? Do you not hear the shells flying and exploding?" Tanya asked, "Are you deaf or something?"

"No it's not-"

His radio crackled to life as static came out.

'Interference?' Levi thought.

The static began to sound a bit clear, but was still clouded. It was Norden Control.

"Norden Control, what's happening?" Levi asked.

"Must be communication issues." Tanya said.

"Control… un….. bo…."

"Damn thing won't work." Levi said, "Say again."

The static was still going.

"Let's head back, I don't think it's safe anymore." Levi said.

Suddenly, bullets came right at them. Tanya and Levi got their shields up. They blocked the incoming fire with their barrier spells.

"Galm 01 to Control! We are under attack! Enemy Mage Battalion!" Levi said.

"Control to Galm 01, reinforcements are enroute! Hold them off for 600 seconds!" Control said.

"Impossible. We'll be wiped out." Levi said, "Permission to retreat."

"Permission denied. Hang in there. Help is on the way." Control said.

"Well that's just great, now we have to take them on!" Levi said.

"Good." Tanya said.

"What?" Levi asked.

"We'll be well known if we live with a few kills." Tanya said, "Don't even think about retreating!"

"Alright then, split up, take them one at a time!" Levi said.

They split up. The Mages followed. Tanya dodged the bullets. She stopped and flew up as the Mages came, letting the Mages pass her by. She aimed at the enemy Mages that passed her and fired. Two of them got blasted out of the sky. One of them turned around and charged at her with a bayonet. She dodged the charge and fired, blasting the mage down.

"That's the three down!" Tanya said.

Levi dodged the incoming fire. He used his magic to create a decoy and dived down as an explosion hit his barrier. The enemy mages went over to see if they bagged their kill only to see it was a decoy. He landed on a branch, aimed up, and blasted one of the mages out of the sky. He got away as the Mage fired a shot at the place he originally fired from. He charged at the Mage and pierced him with a bayonet. He pulled it out and kicked the Mage down on his head with his right foot, causing him to fall into the trees. He fires a shot to blast the Mage to pieces. A Mage was coming from behind. Levi quickly turned around and shot. The Mage put his arms up to guard him. The blast from the shot ripped and burnt his arms off, leaving him to bleed to death and scream in agonizing pain. Levi decided to silence his screams and shot the Mage in the head. He saw Tanya firing at another Mage, shooting one down, burning up as he crashed and burned. An explosion emerged later on.

'Just a little bit longer.' Levi thought.

He charged at the commander, hoping to take his life and end the battle.

'If I take him down, he won't be bothering me or Tanya anymore!' Levi thought.

The commander saw Levi coming at him and guarded against the bayonet. Levi stepped back to shoot, but the gun clicked. His eyes widened at the only possible explanation of it all. He was out of ammo.

'I don't need it. I got a knife on a stick, at least that counts as a weapon. As long as I have one, I'll have him!' Levi thought.

He clashed with the commander, who kept his guard up, waiting for a chance to counter. The commander bounced back and thrusted his bayonet. Levi blocked it and knocked it away. He swiped the bayonet like a sword, only for the commander to block it. The commander kicked Levi back and fired. Levi made a barrier just in time as it exploded and knocked him back, causing his gun to fly off. He fell into the trees. He lost consciousness. Tanya tackled a Mage right as the enemy regrouped in a last ditch move to kill them all. She grinned. Her grin brought fear in the eyes of her enemy.

"You're mine." Tanya said, "I don't need ammo."

Her eyes turn red as she laughed. The device on her chest begins to stockpile her magic energy. It was going to self-destruct! The soldier tries to get her off. Before the commander could say anything, he watched as his men were caught in a huge fiery explosion as smoke spread further. Tanya managed to disconnect, now falling into the trees. She soon lost consciousness. The commander saw a battalion of mages with at least three divisions moving in. The commander decided to leave, knowing that fighting would be madness. The Imperial Mages came in and found Tanya and Levi.

"Dragon 01 to Norden Control, we found Galm 01 and Fairy 08, they seem beat-up but they are alive." Dragon 01 said.

"Control to Dragon, bring them back. We'll have a medical team on standby." Control said, "We've sent a Mage battalion to clean-up the area. Control out."

The Mage Battalion picked up the children and began taking them back. The clean-up Battalion arrived and began mopping up the enemy. The recovery battalion made it back and let the medical teams look at them. They were put in gowns and got them bandaged.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

Levi woke up. He looked around and saw Tanya just next to him. Her bed was was separate from his. A few officers came in. Tanya and Levi looked at them.

"You two have done proud against the enemy. You managed to tough them out as long as possible until reinforcements came. You two certainly make the ideal soldier." The lead officer said.

'Seriously? You bastards took your sweet time getting to us while I had to put up with enemy mages, which was becoming bothersome, and you give us a congratulation?' Levi thought.

"As such, we shall give you the silver wings medal. Levi Blitzlowe, for your actions against the enemy, which were swift and calm on the battlefield, you are hereby given the name Drach." The officer said, "As for you Tanya Degurechaff, you are hereby given the name Ardent."

'It's official, they have the worst naming sense. Have you bothered to think about how I deal with people who are disobedient, or did those 'incidents' at OCS matter little now?' Tanya thought.

The medals were left on their pillows. A round of applause filled the room.

'I think you bastards owe me some lunch and a cup of water.' Levi thought, knowing that alcohol in a child's body would not be a good thing for his health.

"Now get well. You will need it." The officer said.

They left the room. They breathed a sigh of relief.

"YOU DAMN MAGGOTS!" Ross said as he burst through the officers and into the room.

"YOU AGAIN?!" Levi and Tanya said.

Levi fell out of his bed.

"My leg!" Levi said.

"Ha!" Tanya said.

"Do you damn idiots know how scared I was about you?! I thought you went and made yourselves go out with the fishes! You numbnuts are my protégé, and like hell I'd lose them to the hands of death!" Ross said, "As a soldier of the empire, I ask you this: WHY DIDN'T YOU HIDE IN THE FOREST LIKE ANY MAN WOULD HAVE DONE?!"

Levi managed to get back up with the help of the nurse, who got him in bed.

"Well sir-"

"I am not in the mood for excuses!" Ross said.

He began to rant on and on about what they got themselves into. It was if Ross was yelling at a pair of children, what seemed to look like it at that. It went on for 20 minutes until he stopped.

"Just get this, I will not allow my two best cadets to die without saying goodbye. But the moment has passed, so I'll let it be." Ross said, "Levi, Tanya, as soon as you two have recovered, report back to Berun and get some rest. Get well and get ready, you idiots are now fully fledged soldiers."

He left the room. They sighed in relief.

"Well, that was one hell of a day." Levi said.

"Yeah, it was." Tanya said, "Guess we won't be going to the rear at all."

"At least we can be war heroes before we die." Levi said.

"What made me think this was a good idea again?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know, yours?" Levi said.

"Oh shut up already." Tanya said.

They rested at in their beds, knowing that they have now completely jumped into the jaws of hell.

 **Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Saga of Levi the Just**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Military Office, Berun**

"What?" Levi asked.

"That's right, Degurechaff is being deployed to test the Type 95 Computation Jewel. You will be going to the Rhine border. The squadron commander will come to pick you up as soon as you get off the train station." The officer said.

"Is that all I'm doing sir?" Levi asked.

"Yes, don't worry, even without her, you'll last." The officer said.

"I don't know sir, I feel a bit worried." Levi said.

The door opened and a tall man with squinted eyes came in. He was holding the box. The officer immediately recognized the man.

"G-General Zettour!" The officer said as he got up and saluted.

"General?" Levi asked.

He turned around and saw the markings that made the man a general. He saluted upon seeing it. He head sweat falling from his pale face.

"Now now sir, you done enough." The man said.

"Yes sir, I'll be going now." The officer said.

The officer left, leaving Levi to sweat nervously.

"You must be second lieutenant Levi Blitzlowe." The man said, "I am vice chief of Strategic Operations, General Hans Von Zettour."

"Hi- I mean a hello General Zettour, sir!" Levi said, 'Crap. Crap Crap! Triple Crap!'

"No need to be scared. I can be a gentleman." Zettour said.

"Well, you're a general, I-"

"I understand. The major wanted me to hand you something." Zettour said.

He was holding a box. Levi hadn't noticed the box up until he saw it. He opened it up to reveal a submachine gun that looked like the German machine guns Levi remembered when he was looking at old WW1 guns on the Internet in his previous life. It had a drum magazine, and could have sights on it. It also had a bayonet. Beside the gun was a hatchet. He took the gun and hatchet out.

"He wanted you to have it since he heard you were going to the Rhine Border." Zettour said.

"I… Don't know what to say." Levi said.

"Trust me, there are things that are even more worthy than a promotion, a medal and a new set of teeth and claws." Zettour said, "I know you will find those later on."

"Thanks sir." Levi said.

"Now, if you would, get to the train station. For the Fatherland." Zettour said.

"For the Fatherland." Levi said.

He took his new gifts and left.

'I'm sending a kid to a place that will be hell… Then again, he is theoretically the best Mage we have. I'm not sure if he'll… No. Have faith in him. God will look out for him.' Zettour thought.

* * *

 **Berun station**

He got to the train station. He had waited for the train. He heard a sound that could mean one thing, a train. The train arrived. He got on the train and took his seat after showing his ticket. The train began to move. It puffed and puffed as it blew off steam and got off the station, taking its passengers with it. Levi looked out the window. He enjoyed the view.

'I wonder how Tanya is doing?' Levi thought.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Good thing it didn't explode." Tanya sighed in relief as she was testing the new computation jewel.

The jewel exploded.

* * *

 **The train**

'Nah, she'll be fine.' Levi thought.

The train kept moving. A few birds were passing by. Time suddenly stopped. Levi knew what that meant if he was the only one moving while time froze.

" _Why hello, little boy. Love what I have done?"_ The god asked using the birds.

"What do you want?" Levi asked.

" _You see, I have come to give you power. The power I give you requires a simple prayer from you."_ Being X said.

"Prayer? You still want faith from an atheist?" Levi asked.

" _Silence. I give you something to end this war with, not a weapon."_ Being X said.

"And what is that I ask?" Levi asked.

" _You will see when you pray unto the Lord."_ Being X said.

"Um, sir?" A man's voice asked.

* * *

 **Rhine, Western Border of the Empire**

He woke up. He looked at the train attendant.

"We arrived." The attendant said.

"Oh." Levi said, "My apologies."

He got off the train. He made his way out of the station and saw a tall man outside the gate. He must be the squad commander.

"Squadron Commander?" Levi asked.

"Oh, you must be Second Lieutenant Blitzlowe. I am First Lieutenant Ihlen Schwarzkopf." The man said.

'He seems like a good man.' Levi thought.

He got through the gate. There was an automobile. It looked more militarized. A combat Jeep. He got inside the Jeep as Schwarzkopf started the engine. The Jeep drove off. Levi looked up and saw the sky. It was cloudy. He saw lots of smokestacks off to the distance. The city had lots of industry, no wonder the Republic wants Rhine, with it, they could make more tanks, more products, more weapons, more money.

"Rhine is becoming a living hell. With you around, morale might go up. I'll introduce you to your squadmates that you will be in command of." Schwarzkopf said, "The Republic is as bad as the Entente Alliance, we keep them back, only for them to come at us even more in numbers."

"Sounds like a problem. Seems like 315 isn't holding up then." Levi said.

"Maybe you're right. 315 just might fall apart." Schwarzkopf said, "You know, you're as old as my kids are."

"You have kids?" Levi asked.

"Yup. Sneaky little devils they are." Schwarzkopf said.

He thought about what Being X said.

'A power that requires a single prayer? Is that even possible?' Levi thought.

* * *

 **Rhine, Sentry Post 3**

The Jeep arrived and stopped. They got out and went into the post, which was made up of tents. Schwarzkopf led Levi to a tent. He saw three men and a woman.

"Alright you four of the 201st Imperial Mage Battalion, I bring you Second Lieutenant Blitzlowe." Schwarzkopf said.

"That's Commander? He is tiny!" The tall man with blonde hair said as he howled with laughter.

"Sir, I didn't sign up to be under the command of a pint-sized midget." A black haired man said.

"Hey there, little guy!" A brown haired man said.

"He seems adorable." A red-haired woman said.

Levi turned to Schwarzkopf. He had sweat on his face.

"Are you sure this is my battalion?" Levi whispered.

"I know they can have a few screws loose, but they are fine," Schwarzkopf said.

'You better be right or I'll be dead before I know it.' Levi thought.

"Do not worry tiny Commander, Sergeant Bar will protect tiny man." The man called Bar said.

'You don't sound serious enough.' Levi thought.

"The Name's Adler. I may be a corporal, but that doesn't mean you have authority over me, just make sure we live, and maybe we might be best friends." the man called Alder said.

'Jerk!' Levi thought.

"Harpyie's the name. I'm a corporal. I hope we have fun together." The woman called Harpyie said in a seductive voice.

'I need an adult.' Levi thought.

"Wolke is my name, and I am a Lance Corporal." the man called Wolke said.

'Sounds casual.' Levi thought.

"I am Levi Blitzlowe-"

"We heard your name already. Just get to the point." Alder said.

"Alder! You do not interrupt commander when commander speaks!" Bar said.

"Whatever, you half-Russy half-Imperial nut," Alder said.

"Bar is not nut!" Bar said.

"Uh, guys, he's a kid. I don't think we should-"

"Enough!" Levi shouted.

The three straightened out.

"I only expect all of you to obey whenever I give an order. I expect all of you to kill your enemies. Wipe them out however you see fit, just get it done." Levi said.

"Right!" The four said.

"I'm sure you five will get along fine." Schwarzkopf said, "Now if you excuse me, I have to go now."

Schwarzkopf left the tent, leaving Levi to look at his new battalion he has been given command of.

"So, what's on today's to-do list?" Levi asked.

"I don't know, you're the commander," Alder said.

"Right…" Levi said.

Levi went and got himself a map of the Rhine area. He went and took a look at the map. The red area was Imperial territory, the purple area was Republican territory. He heard of the ongoing strife in the Rhine front. He wondered if there was anything he could do.

"How about a few assault missions?" Levi asked.

"Well, our forces are having trouble with the enemy artillery, maybe we ought to smash them up," Wolke said.

"Tch, what else is there to do? Go on patrol?" Alder said.

"Guess we should deal with them," Harpyie said.

"Let us destroy artillery for Empire." Bar said.

"So it's decided then. We head out." Levi said.

"Right!" The four replied.

* * *

The five went and geared up. They got their gear on, loaded their weapons, brought their charms and readied themselves for battle. The Mage Battalion got outside and activated their Computation jewels.

"201st, move out!" Levi said.

"Yes, sir!" the four soldiers replied.

The Mage battalion flew up and went out. The battalion was flying off to the saw the ground below. He saw a place that was death. In his previous life, there was a place in WW1 called "No Man's Land". In No Man's Land, there is death. The time you come out of the trenches, artillery guns fire as machine guns rip apart soldiers as the shells fell from the sky and splattered blood and burnt body parts everywhere. Death was the only thing that came from such a place, where no man could survive, even if it was a Mage, it would matter not, for they themselves are vulnerable to anything, even with barriers and spells. What he gazed upon was exactly the same, a landscape that could be described as hell, a place crawling with death, a place that was once beautiful and now not even a single bird, save the crows, ravens, and vultures, comes down. He was reminded of the situation and its reality, knowing that he cannot be brought back from death. He must survive, even if it means becoming the very definition of evil.

"Are you done staring?" Alder asked.

Levi broke out of the trance and looked at Alder.

"There's fighting going on," Alder said.

He saw it clear as day. The enemy was charging. Now was the time to rain death upon the enemy.

"Rhine Control to Lieutenant Levi. Come in Lieutenant." Control said.

"Levi here, what is it?" Levi asked.

"You're battalion is to hold off the enemy. Delay them long enough for the enemy to retreat. Your callsign is Galm." Control said.

"Galm 01, roger." Levi said, "Galm Unit, report in."

"Galm 02, ready." Bar said.

"Galm 03, good to go," Wolke said.

"Galm 04, ready," Harpyie said.

"Galm 05, ready," Alder said.

"Galm unit, delay the enemy, support our troops and drive the enemy back." Levi said, "Annihilate them!"

"Roger!" The soldier said.

The battalion grabbed their rifles out. They sped off to aid their troops. They began firing artillery spells against the enemy. The enemy infantry scattered. The infantry began firing volleys at the Mages. They dodged the bullets and kept firing. The enemy infantry was being blown away by the explosions of the spells. Some of them screamed in pain and horror, some of them wandered, looking for their severed limbs, hoping they would be reattached, before being picked off like fish in barrels, some of them showed defiance before they died, some of them retreated, eventually being picked off. The enemy infantry was in disarray. Levi fired his rifle at the enemy infantry. An artillery gun fired a shell into the air, which then detonated close to him. He put his shield up. He knew artillery in this age were used for mostly bombardment, not anti-air fire, that was for machine guns.

"Galm 01 to control, permission for my unit to engage enemy artillery," Levi said.

"Permission denied, hold the enemy off." Control said.

"But control, the infantry are in retreat. They are turning back." Levi said.

"No-go Galm 01, no-go," Control said.

'They're gonna be a problem and they don't- no. only a rookie would say that. I got to keep my cool.' Levi thought, "Roger control, sorry for speaking up."

"Good, continue with your orders," Control said.

"Copy Control, Galm 01 out," Levi said.

The guns kept firing. The mages dodged the incoming fire.

"Sir, I say we go at 'em!" Wolke said.

"Negative Galm 03, stay where you are. Just dodge the incoming fire-"

"Wait a minute… the guns. They stopped." Alder said.

"Bar have bad feeling. Bar does not like feeling. Bar suspect mages." Bar said.

"Galm 01 to control, the artillery is silent. Confirm position of enemy Mages." Levi said.

"Control to Galm 01, readings suggest positive, Enemy Battalion is heading on your 11 o'clock high. Altitude, 6,000 ft." Control said, "You are clear to engage, destroy the mage battalion, reinforcements are headed your way."

"Confirm size of the enemy force," Levi said.

"Enemy Battalion is about 3 divisions," Control said.

"You hear that Galm Unit?" Levi asked, "Enemy Mages at 11 o'clock high at 6,000, the moment they come down, let them have it as soon as they enter range!"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers responded.

The enemy Mage Battalion roared in from the clouds, riding on top of what looked like steel stallions using Mage equipment allowing the steel steeds to fly. The enemy began firing.

"Begin evasive maneuvers. Engage!" Levi said.

Levi fired at the Mages. He dodged the incoming bullets. The enemy was in pursuit. These were different from the Entente Alliance Mages, they were much faster. The enemy mages were on to him. He dropped speed, letting them pass him. He fired at the enemy, one of them got hit and was heading straight down. The other Mage swung around and fired back. He dodged the shots and fired back. The shots missed. He dodged the incoming bayonet charge from the mage. He gave chase. The Mage was trying really hard to shake Levi off. Bar shot down an incoming mage. Harpyie shot down another Mage. Alder was pretty livid. The enemy mage was trying to shake him off, only for him to finally shoot the mage down. Wolke was dodging the incoming fire. He managed to shoot down two Mages. Levi was losing it. The mage was doing lots of risky maneuvers and eventually dragged the fight down to the ground. Levi couldn't afford to slip up even once. He had no room for error. The Mage did a U-turn and charged at Levi. Levi fired a few shots. The Mage soon finally exploded into a fireball. Levi pulled up and got up high. He saw that his unit was doing fine. His radio crackled to life.

"Warning! Enemy reinforcements! The enemy is approaching at high speed!" Control said, "Galm Unit, intercept and maintain air supremacy!"

Levi looked everywhere to see a battalion of 3 platoons moving through the clouds as the Mages his unit fought off retreated. He was looking at pros. He was looking at professional Mages. They moved in a single formation. Not one dared to split up. Suddenly, he remembered what Being X said.

" _You will see when you pray unto the Lord."_

"Galm 01 to Galm 02 - 05, regroup. I'll handle them." Levi said.

"What?!" Wolke asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alder said.

'Something I assume is pretty stupid.' Levi thought, "Follow my orders and fall back."

"But-"

He cut off his radio.

"He cut off! He cut off!" Bar said.

Levi closed his eyes. He didn't know if he was right in his mind about putting what 'God' told him. He felt as if he had no choice. He closed his eyes.

"Oh Heavenly Father, Head my words," Levi said.

The enemy Mages split into three. The first group headed for Levi.

"Give me the power to protect all my people hold sacred. Give me the strength to protect the Fatherland from its enemies. Give me the power to defeat these faithless non-believers, so that I will send them back to hell, from whence they came….." Levi said, "Though Thou I be chained, to Hell itself!"

His eyes opened turned gold. A golden aura surrounded his body. He felt an unimaginable power flowing through his veins. His eyes glowed with the power of his own prayer. It was as if the moment he had prayed unto God itself, God blessed him with the powers of one, making him, what he thought of it as, a god in mortal flesh. A god in the form of a child who would become evil itself to destroy a greater evil if he willed it. Not only that, he had felt his body and mind extend far beyond any normal human's capacity.

'Now, let's put this 'power' to use.' Levi thought.

The Mages circled him. They took aim and fired. A huge explosion occurred where he stood and where they shot him.

"Confirmed a direct hit. He's down." The Platoon leader mage said.

The smoke cleared. There was nothing.

"What?!" The mage said.

A shot came forth. The bullet struck the mage's heart. He fell off his steel steed and fell to the ground below. It was Levi. He left a decoy and moved quickly. He put the rifle on his back and took out the machine gun he received from Zettour as a gift from his drill instructor. The gun's barrel glowed green. He rushed at the Mages with blinding speed. He got up and fired at the Mages, shooting them all down in a few seconds. He saw another platoon coming. He charged forth at the Mages, with the intent of slaying them for the Fatherland. He gripped his gun tightly and charged into battle. He fired at the enemy, forcing them to split. He moved much faster than what the standard Imperial Mage could go with anything. He fired a storm of bullets that destroyed the entire platoon in seconds. He charged towards his comrades, they had been firing back at the enemy. He withdraws the gun and pulls out the hatchet. The blade glowed. He got close and slashed the Mage in half. He saw an approaching Mage and blocked the bayonet charge. He swung the hatchet down on the Mage, killing him as it cut into his head. He withdrew the hatchet and brought out the gun again, firing without a care. His men saw him mercilessly shoot and slash the enemy down without remorse. They couldn't believe it, a child, becoming a demon with golden eyes, killing men as if it was mere child's game with great skill and thinking. Wolke saw an approaching enemy Mage charging at him.

"Sir, behind-"

The boy turned and cuts the rifle in the mage's hand, severing the bayonet. The boy soon caught a glimpse of his attacker. His eyes widened.

'But….. That's….' Levi thought as his eyes revert to their original color.

He saw a girl just about his age. Her blonde hair and Amber eyes caught his attention. It reminded him of Tanya, only struck with fear. Fear of dying all too soon. He felt his power fading, along with his strength. It seemed that the gospel's effect worn off. He felt weak and tired. His jewel lost power and fell, only for Bar to catch him. The girl and the other mages retreated.

"Commander! Wake up! Bar is worried about you!" Bar said, "Bar does not want commander to leave!"

"He's only tuckered out, he'll be fine," Alder said.

"Damn, he's even more handsome **and** cute when his eyes were golden just a second ago." Harpyie said, "Now he's all tuckered out."

"Dude, that was some hardcore metal shit he just pulled off," Wolke said.

"Control to Galm Unit, return at once, the enemy force has been driven back. Get some rest." Control said.

* * *

 **Rhine, Medical Hospital**

Levi was knocked out. The gospel's power had drained him. He laid on the bed as he was being carefully maintained. His unit was already at camp. Soon, it was deduced that the lack of strength has put him into a deep sleep, it will take time for him to recover, but all can do now is rest while he lives.

* * *

 **Sentry Post 3**

"Golden eyes?" Schwarzkopf asked.

"Yeah, his eyes were golden as pure gold sir. I don't know what the hell happened to him. It was like he was in some sort of… Whatever it was. All I know is that his eyes were gold and it was like he was moving unpredictably." Wolke said.

"Bar does not joke, small child had gold eyes." Bar said.

"He looked as if he had walked out of the gym, the very next second we still saw him, he fell as if he had drunk himself a ton of booze." Alder said.

"He had some hot stuff lieutenant. He had what it took." Harpyie said.

"Where is he now?" Schwarzkopf asked.

"In the hospital." Wolke said, "Thought it would be better if he hid there."

'Man, I got a lot of writing to do in my report.' Schwarzkopf thought.

* * *

 **Republican Sentry Post 9**

Joan couldn't believe it. The battalion she was sent in with got massacred by a single Imperial Mage. She was only his age at that. She could never get those golden eyes out of her head. It was as if she had seen what could have been a demon. Her golden hair and Amber eyes would never shake that feeling. She was once a man, an American that hadn't believed in God. She died in a car accident, only for Being X to reincarnate her as a girl. She joined the military, knowing the only way to survive in a world where there was a widening gap in the economy, only to see the brutality of war. She was scared out of her wits but was not afraid of death. She knew she rather die for her country rather than having to see her countrymen suffer, yet she felt powerless in front of one Imperial Mage her age. She had seen the devil, the Devil of Rhine and lived to probably tell every one of it.

"You seemed scared. Was it about what happened today?" She heard a voice.

It was her Squad Commander, Second Lieutenant Grande Chaîne, a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. She felt relieved to see her.

"No, sir. It's just we lost good men." Joan said.

"At ease Corporal. Tell me what happened." Grande said.

She told him what had happened. It was a simple mission, go in and take over the skies and help the troops advance. It all went south when the Imperial Mage she saw slaughter everyone in front of her eyes.

"Sacre bleu! A child?! Your age!? A Mage?! And you say he had golden eyes?!" Grande asked.

"Yes, sir," Joan said.

"I-I have to report this to HQ at once. Give me a moment, no?" Grande said.

He ran off to write his report. She looked back. She knew she would see that demon in the skies again. She felt sorry for anyone who would face him in battle. She gripped her fist.

'Someday, you'll pay for what you did to those men. I promise.' Joan thought, 'I will offer my heart to my country as you would yours, you demon. I will take you down!'

 **Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Saga of Levi the Just**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Rhine Station**

Tanya had just come back from testing out the Type 95. Now she had brought it with her every where she went. That madman…. first he straps a bomb on her without her even knowing how unstable it was in the first place and made her kept testing it no matter how many failures went by, then she prayed to Being X in a hope for survival and now look it did, now she was brought to the Rhine theater, which was quickly becoming hell. Aside from that, she was holding flowers. She heard about Levi's 'condition.' She got off the station, recollecting her thoughts. First thing first was the Type 95. To her, it was cursed. She had to pray to God to bring out the jewel's full abilities and it's destructive power, that and it kept blowing up on her up until God told her to pray in order for the jewel to fully work at its highest levels without it exploding. The mass produced version was soon to be produced. Then there was Levi. She wondered what he did to get himself in that condition. He couldn't move for about a day after killing almost a battalion on his own with a machine gun and a hatchet. She dragged him into her mess, she knew it was her responsibility to look out for him, seeing he was younger than she was in her previous life. She got off the station and asked for directions to where the hospital was.

* * *

 **Rhine Hospital**

Levi's squad mates came in. They all had roses.

"Bar wishes you to be well commander." Bar said as he left his roses next to Levi.

"I wish I had better things to do than this, but these idiots dragged me in." Alder said as he left his roses next to Bar's.

"To be honest dude, you were wicked sick, even for a 10-year-old boy who managed to kick some ass." Wolke said as he left his roses.

"You'll get better Commander." Harpyie said as she left her roses on him.

The four gave one salute before going out of the door. When Wolke opened the door, he saw Tanya.

"Wait a second, aren't you the girl from that newspaper?" Wolke asked.

"What are you? Dense?" Tanya asked.

"What?!" Wolke asked.

"I'm Second Lieutenant Tanya Degurechaff, now move it. I've been brought here to the Rhine front from command." Tanya said, "I'm also here to see Levi Blitzlowe."

"O-oh! I didn't your name, madam! I'm sorry!" Wolke said.

"Just move it." Tanya said.

"Right!" The soldiers replied.

They all moved aside. Tanya entered the room. She walked up to Levi. She left her flowers next to his head.

"You know, you really are something. I never thought you'd survive without me." Tanya said, "You were brave. You definitely had what it took to fight."

Tanya sat on his bed, leaving her rifle on the side.

"You had me worried for a second." Tanya said.

Levi's eyes opened. He groaned as he tried to get up.

"Now now, lie down." Tanya said.

"Tanya….. what are you doing here?" Levi asked.

"Well, I was told to report to the Rhine front after I had tested the prototype." Tanya said.

"Wait, you finished testing it?!" Levi asked, "What was it like?!"

Tanya looked away.

"It's a damn curse." Tanya said, "If I have to use it, I have to pray to that damn thing."

"Pray?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, exactly. Shouldn't that damn thing know that I would pray to survive?" Tanya said.

"Well… you know, I was doing the same thing while you were off testing." Levi said.

"Eh?!" Tanya said.

"It was during a combat mission. Just one prayer managed to give me one hell of a kick, it was like I was moving much faster, and I felt like my mind just expanded." Levi said.

'Wait, if what Levi is saying is true…. then that must be it. Being X gave him the same power I possess so he knew we would use it to end this war. Actually, maybe we can use it to end the war, but only for that purpose alone.' Tanya thought, 'We'll end it using that power! With that power, we could make the enemies of the Empire tremble and kneel! The promotions, the money, the satisfaction, the perks this power has! With it, we'll be like kings!'

Tanya was smiling.

"Uh, Tanya, why are you smiling like that?" Levi asked.

"Think about it. The power we could gain just from a single prayer. We'll end this war in almost no time at all!" Tanya said.

"That's great and all, but I haven't got a name for it." Levi said, "I think Gospel will do it."

'Gospel sounds reasonable.' Tanya thought, "Come on, I got your uniform."

* * *

Levi got out of bed and got dressed in his uniform. He and Tanya walked out the door. Levi saw his squad mates looking at him with blank faces.

"Um, guys?" Levi asked.

"Bar is amazed that you and little Tanya are…. friends?" Bar said.

"You know, any boy would have stayed away because of cooties." Alder said.

"My my darling Commander, you really do know how to talk to a lady." Harpyie said.

"Dude, are you two dating or something?" Wolke asked.

"Oi! Don't make those assumptions in a hospital!" Levi said.

Tanya's face turned red. Steam began to puff out of her ears.

"I can't believe it. A junior managed hook himself with a chick and I'm still single." Wolke asked.

"You two look cute together now that I think about it." Harpyie said.

"Bar does not mind. Bar thinks it's cool." Bar said.

"I doubt you two make a good couple, but who's to say you might?" Alder teased.

"C-cut it out!" Levi said, "we are just friends!"

"Oh, now you're calling it friendship, like as if I ever counted!" Wolke said, "What's next? Sleep together in bed and call it training?"

Tanya covered her face. The steam blew out even more like a kettle.

"I'm going to kill you." Tanya said.

"Great, now look you what you did." Levi said.

Tanya grabbed Levi's arm and walked out of the hospital with him. The soldiers were confused.

"Bar thinks they make good couple." Bar said.

"Yeah, if you don't mind having a housewife that will beat ass if you argue with her." Wolke said.

"Don't you think at his age he'd back away because of cooties?" Alder asked.

"Yeah, that is odd." Harpyie said.

* * *

 **Rhine**

"How can you put up with those guys?!" Tanya asked.

"Look, they may look and seem like idiots at first, but they obey my orders well." Levi said.

"Do I have to remind you how flustered I was back there?! I feel like I wanted to go hang myself from that!" Tanya said.

"You're just overreacting." Levi said.

"Overreacting?! You think **I** was overreacting?!" Tanya asked.

"Look, let's just get to the sentry outpost we've been assigned to, I don't want to be late." Levi said.

"F-fine." Tanya said.

* * *

 **Sentry Post 3**

Schwarzkopf saw Levi and Tanya walking in. The two saluted.

"Second Lieutenant Levi Blitzlowe, returning to duty." Levi said.

"Second Lieutenant Tanya Degurechaff, reporting for duty." Tanya said.

"Aw, Lieutenant Blitzlowe, you're back. Welcome to Rhine, Lieutenant Degurechaff. I am First Lieutenant Ihlen Schwarzkopf, squad Commander." Schwarzkopf said, "Your new Platoon has been organized. Let me take you to them. As for you Lieutenant Blitzlowe, have some rest with your Platoon.

* * *

 **Parasii, Republic of Francois**

The ministry of defense was busy. A tall black haired man was putting stamps on papers. The man was General Pierre-Michel de Lugo. A man with blonde hair came in. His name was Lieutenant Colonel Séverin Bientôt.

"Lieutenant Colonel Bientôt, reporting in from HQ." Bientôt said.

"At ease Lieutenant." Pierre said, "Any reports from the front?"

"Yes, our attack on the enemy's border had no effect. We couldn't get a leg up on them." Bientôt said.

"Any reports from the Allied Kingdom? Anything from the Entente Alliance?" Pierre asked.

"Well, the Entente Alliance is holding up and the Allied Kingdom as a few spies inside the Empire, some of them were caught but thankfully, the Empire hasn't figured it out yet." Bientôt said, "Permission to-"

"I know. I know what it is that you want to speak. Permission approved." Pierre said.

Bientôt gulped.

"Well, I just want to ask, is this the right course of action?" Bientôt asked.

"Hm?" Pierre asked.

"I can understand why we need aid from other countries as well as aiding other countries, but I fear that the Empire will catch onto everything and might forge alliances with other countries." Bientôt said.

"I understand." Pierre said, "We must use everything we need and have to defeat the Empire before they grow too powerful."

"Yes, I understand that as well, but it's about the Corporal." Bientôt said.

"Corporal Joan?" Pierre asked.

"Yes sir, are we sure she can put an end to this war?" Bientôt asked.

"Now watch it Lieutenant. I know she has the capability of an 'A' ranked Mage with high amounts of potential. I can see it." Pierre said, "She reminds me of our ancestors during the middle ages."

"You mean **her**?" Bientôt asked.

"Yes, She is much like her. She definitely reminds me of Joan of Arc, the Saint Of Orléans." Pierre said, "Her patriotism for her country, her desire for peace, her benevolence, her beauty, it reminds me way too much of the saint."

"Is that why you deployed her to the Rhine front?" Bientôt asked.

"Yes, if she is to become a saint, a saint must pray to god so that said saint can bring about and to chaos and war. A saint will sacrifice their life for the people. The Empire knows nothing of such attributes, they define their justice by killing people." Pierre said, "If there is a Demon, then a saint must bring it down, no matter the cost."

"But, she's as young as any child is. Is it right?" Bientôt asked.

"She made her choice as the people of the Republic chose theirs. I am a soldier who only heeds the people when they cry out." Pierre said, "All soldiers heed the people first then themselves. She understands this as well as anyone should."

"I understand. I didn't mean to cast doubt or anything." Bientôt said.

"No, you have a few points. It's your judgement, not mine." Pierre said, "Was that it?"

"Yes sir. Thank you for clearing my suspicions." Bientôt said.

"No need, head back to the Rhine Theater, I want you to meet with Corporal Joan and have her promoted to Lieutenant." Pierre said.

"What for?" Bientôt asked.

"It is about time she becomes a saint for the people, a soldier all can live by, a symbol of peace and justice for the people." Pierre said.

* * *

 **Imperial Sentry Post 3, Rhine**

Tanya and Levi were getting geared up. The two were ordered to sortie at once. The enemy was staging another charge. The two got geared up and reported to their Platoons.

"Listen up, we've been ordered to sortie. As of now, we will head out to the frontlines. The enemy is preparing for battle. We must do the same. Once we reach the area, we are to delay the enemy. If the enemy sends in Mages, we will engage them." Levi said, "We will see to it that the enemy is driven back. We head out."

"Yes sir!" The soldiers said.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I'm going to say this once. I want nothing more but obedience, defy my orders, you get punished. I won't hesitate to shoot any of you if you try to run, so fight like you mean it, or I'll be glad to have your corpses fed to the pigs!" Tanya said.

"Y-Yes, madam!" The soldiers said.

Corporal Viktoriya Serebryakov was trying to keep herself from losing face. Her face was round, remembered by her blue eyes and brown hair, a busty body with a slender waist and beautiful skin. She remembered being called Visha sometimes, so it became her nickname. Her commander may have looked no younger than a kid, but she sounded like she was a commander who would not tolerate any disobedience.

* * *

 **Republic Sentry Post 9**

"I'm being promoted?!" Joan asked.

"Is that a problem?" Bientôt asked.

"N-no!, it's just that I'm not sure if I-"

"The ministry of defense knows that this may be a bit too much for you, but we have high hopes that you will not fail." Bientôt said, "Your newly organized Battalion will head out now."

"Eh?!" Joan asked.

"Don't worry, if there is anything that makes sense, you are not a little girl, but rather a woman in the body of a child." Bientôt said.

"But sir-"

"Have faith Corporal Joan, we have expectations of you." Bientôt said.

"Yes sir." Joan said.

"Now get ready, you mobilize starting now along with your battalion." Bientôt said.

"Yes sir!" Joan said.

* * *

 **Rhine Battlefield**

Both sides of the field, where the trenches laid silent, men holding their rifles, holding tight to their artillery, holding onto their machine guns, breathing as if death breathed upon them. The whistles were quiet. Not one person moved. The anticipation of battle gripped both sides of the field. The Mages were in position. Levi got out his binoculars.

"How many are we dealing with?" Wolke asked.

"Lots." Levi said.

"Galm 01 to Fairy 01, report." Levi said.

"Fairy 01 to Galm 01, enemy force is mostly infantry with at least 6 Mage Battalions, artillery and machine guns are silent." Tanya said.

"Hey, Tanya," Levi said, "you think we'll make it back?"

"You worry too much. Just open fire once the shoot'n starts." Tanya said.

"Right….." Levi said.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Briefing Room**

"Your orders from command are as follows: you are to delay the enemy and maintain air superiority over the area. We cannot allow the enemy to charge our lines and breach them." Schwarzkopf said.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers said.

* * *

 _ **Flashback Over**_

 **Rhine Battlefield**

"Control to all units, prepare for enemy attack." Control said.

'It's about to start.' Levi thought.

The Republican soldier blew his whistle, signaling the men to move out.

"All units, engage! Engage!" Control said.

"Alright men, for the Fatherland!" Levi said, "Charge!"

The Imperial Mages flew off into battle.

Joan pointed her rifle up to the sky.

"This time men, victory shall shine upon us! For the Republic!" Joan said, "Offer your hearts!"

The Republican mages rode into battle, charging into battle.

Both sides began to fight. The artillery guns fired, machine guns began to chew through their bullets as men were getting filled with numerous, small holes, explosions in the air as the mages fought one another. It was hell. Both sides were seeing countless bloodshed and death as the sounds of gunfire and explosions filled the ears of countless men, the smell of blood filled their noses.

Tanya and Levi's Battalions were providing air cover and were attacking from the flanks of the enemy. They kept firing artillery spells.

"O Heavenly Father, give my people glory in the field of battle. Let us spread your name to these non-believers who invade us. Give me the power to show them the true meaning of war." Levi said as his eyes turned golden.

"O great Lord, I pray unto you for aid. I call upon you to help me slay the enemies of the Fatherland, so that we can reach paradise." Tanya said.

The two fired a shot simultaneously. The two shots release a huge explosion powerful enough to destroy the enemy infantry that dared to run. They watched the huge explosion flare up.

"You know, maybe you were too right with that assumption about Gospel." Levi said.

"Well, at least we know what we could do with it if you put in a sense of ingenuity." Tanya said.

"Yeah, I guess ingenuity works with magic." Levi said.

He saw a Mage getting blasted to bits. The one who got the kill was the girl from before.

"That girl…." Levi said.

Tanya got her binoculars out.

"That's the one you're worried about?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. She came at me from the rear, trying to kill me. I cut her rifle up before she touched me though." Levi said, "This is insane."

"Galm Platoon, Fairy Platoon, enemy mage battalion is reducing our Mage Battalions, Dragon is in need of support, they are being pulled back." Control said, "Eliminate the battalion and maintain air supremacy. Control out."

"Galm to Control, copy." Levi said, "Galm Team, rally on me."

"Fairy Team, group up now." Tanya said.

Both teams regrouped.

"Our orders have changed, we have a mage battalion wiping out our forces, Dragon Battalion is pulling back and we need to cover their retreat and destroy the battalion." Levi said.

"Don't even think about hesitating, shoot the bastards!" Tanya said.

"Charge!" The two said.

The two battalions headed out to engage the enemy battalion. A few enemy battalions charged at the Imperial Mage Battalions.

'Here they come!' Levi thought.

The mages split up. Levi fired his rifle at a few enemy mages, blasting one of them out of the sky. He dodged the incoming fire. He fired back, shooting one of them down. He went in pursuit of the mages and focused his aim. He fired off a shot, hitting the Mage's flight gear, causing it to explode, killing the mage as the mage was turned into a fireball. He shot down another mage with a few more shots. Bar fired a few penetration spells and took out a mage. One was closing in on his 6 o'clock, only for Viktoryia to shoot it down. Bar looked at the girl and gave her a thumbs up. Viktoryia did the same. Alder didn't hesitate to stab an enemy mage with his bayonet. He saw another one coming at him. He dodged and fired a shot, killing the mage as the mage fell out of the sky. Wolke fired a few shots, hitting one mage and causing another one to lose his miss his shot. He fired at the Mage that missed and watched as the Mage was blasted to bits. He saw Harpyie having trouble and went in to assist. He fired a few shots at the Mage, causing the mage to dodge the incoming bullets. Harpyie turned around and fired, killing the mage as the bullet crashed through the skull. Tanya was dodging the incoming bullets and shot down 3 enemy mages. She fired a few more shots at a few enemies that were headed her way. She shot some of them down and charged head on. Her bayonet glowed as she readied it. She swung the blade, cutting off the head of who she assumed was the leader. The leader fell out of the sky.

Joan shot down a few Imperial Mages. Her Battalion's callsign was Saint. Her unit was handling the enemy mages. She fired at a few mages that were charging at her. The mages dodged, but Joan backed off and went up. The Mages pass her and came around again. Joan fired two or four shots, shooting down the two mages. Joan's radio was crackling to life.

"Saint Unit, come in." Control said.

"Saint 01 to Control, What is it?" Joan asked.

"Two enemy mage battalions are headed your way, reports suggest the Devil of Rhine is in command of one of them." Control said, "Eliminate the enemy and continue providing support."

"Right." Joan said, "Saint Unit, regroup on me. Enemy Mage Battalions headed our way."

Her mage battalion regrouped. The moved into a formation.

"Artillery spells, fire!" Joan said.

The men opened fire.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Levi said.

The Imperial Mages dodged the incoming fire.

"Maybe they should hang back while we handle them." Tanya said.

"Agreed. Galm Unit, provide covering fire and hold position." Levi said.

"Fairy Unit, maintain position and provide covering fire. Me and Galm 01 will handle the enemy." Tanya said.

"But Lieutenant-"

"That's an order!" The two said.

"Right!" the soldiers said.

'Here we go…..' Levi thought.

"Oh God," The two started.

"... Show me the path to victory for the Fatherland so that all would hear it's glory throughout all of time. Give me the power to spread the Fatherland's glory throughout the world, and I shall spread your name across the world and throughout the Fatherland, so that all who worships you will reach paradise." Levi said.

"... Show all who oppose the Fatherland that death and eternal suffering is their fate. Give me power to bring about your righteous fury so all who harm us harm us no more. Show me the power to show these non-believers the true meaning of sacrifice." Tanya said.

Both of their eyes turned golden. The two flew off at high speed leaving the others at awe.

'They're so fast!' Viktoryia thought.

'I never seen anyone be so fast.' Wolke thought.

* * *

"Split up! Be careful when dealing with the Demon of Rhine, he will not show mercy! We must do what we must for the people of the Republic!" Joan said.

Her mage battalion splitted up as the Imperial Mages began firing. The Mages avoided the incoming fire, but some of them got hit, a few of them were killed, few were injured. Joan fired at the blonde-haired girl coming at her. She saw her smile wickedly. She dodged the incoming strike and struck back, only for the blow to be blocked.

'This girl…. What's with her?' Joan thought, 'She looks about my age, yet…..'

The two backed and clashed again.

'Who is this girl and why dis she smiling like that?' Joan thought.

* * *

'I don't see why he felt worried, this little chick is nothing, I can handle her.' Tanya thought.

The two backed away from each other. Tanya fired a few shots, forcing the Republican Mage to back away.

"Huh, didn't know they could go in reverse. Guess the horse shaped Mage flight equipment got me." Tanya said, "No matter, forward or backward, I'll take you out."

Levi fired at the incoming mages with his submachine gun. He saw an enemy Mage come up on his 6 o'clock. He deactivated his device, letting gravity take him and let the Mage miss him after he fired a few shots. He reactivates his gear and fired at the Mage and flew up. The Mage was riddled with holes as his Mage equipment exploded.

"Too easy." Levi said.

He saw a few mages coming at him fast. He backed off and began firing back. The mages dodged the incoming fire. He saw them circling, so he fired at them in bursts. He shot them down and saw that Tanya was having trouble with the girl. The two clashed and fired at each other, nonstop without bothering to ask how much ammo one or the other had. Levi figured that the two would dance. He had to get in there. Levi began firing at the Republican Mage, forcing the mage to fly off and retreat while firing back. Levi went after the Mage along with Tanya. The other Republican Mages were held back due to the suppressing fire the Imperial Mages let off. The two went after the small, Republican girl. They were relentless with her. They didn't let up on her. She dodged the incoming bullets and blocked the explosions with her barriers.

* * *

Joan was put in a tight spot. She fired back as she dodged and blocked the shots.

'Damnit…. I'm not gonna make it!' Joan thought, 'Forgive me, Lieutenant Colonel Bientôt!'

"Saint Unit, this is Lieutenant Colonel Bientôt, stand down. Retreat at once. My Battalion will handle this personally." Bientôt said on his communicator.

Joan immediately pulled out a whistle to issue the retreat order. She blew into it very hard.

* * *

"Got you!" Tanya said.

"Galm Unit, Fairy Unit, this is Rhine Control, enemy battalion headed your way, the enemy leader is a named mage! Name is Lieutenant Colonel Bientôt of the Republic's 2nd Mage Company! The Knight of the Republic has just appeared on the frontlines!" Rhine control said, "All units be advised, The Republic's Knight has just entered the battlefield!"

'Lieutenant Colonel? Knight of the Republic?' Tanya thought.

'An ace?' Levi thought.

Joan's unit began to retreat. The rest of her battalion withdrew from the frontlines. As she went back, she saw Bientôt flying past her.

'He's going out there to fight the enemy head on.' Joan thought.

'You did will little Saint, but for now, head home so you and your men can rest.' Bientôt thought.

"Tanya, looks like we might have to do this on our own, only we got to be careful because I have a plan." Levi said, "I'm pretty sure you have one yourself."

"Well, how about we put them on the defense?" Tanya asked.

"Hope you didn't hear about Werner Voss when he fought on a bunch of Englishmen on his own. Sure he was a swell and a bit of a crazy ace for taking on such odds, but I rather not go to your funeral." Levi said.

"Actually, let's put heads together." Tanya said.

"Now of all times?" Levi asked.

"We both know how to think in these situations, plus, you seem familiar with war and how it works in tactics as well as I do." Tanya said.

"Guess you have a point." Levi said.

* * *

Bientôt and his battalion flew out. They saw the Demon of the Rhine just floating there, holding his rifle. His radio crackled to life.

"Enemy of the Fatherland, turn back, you will waste the lives of many should you continue." The Demon said.

"Nice try, but I insist you turn around and go the other way." Bientôt said.

"These are our skies and our land, what right do you have to invade us?" The Demon asked.

"Us? You were crossing the border." Bientôt said.

"No, **you** were the ones violating the borders." The Demon said.

'Doesn't matter who crossed it, you shot first.' Bientôt thought.

"I am giving you one chance to turn back. If you do, you and your men will be spared." The Demon said.

Bientôt remembered about Joan's thoughts about war being nothing but senseless killing, justifying her reason for joining to end war so peace would be a reality.

"Then let me ask you something," Bientôt said, "why do you fight?"

"Why? For Justice." The Demon said.

"Justice? I never thought you Imperials had a real sense of Justice." Bientôt said, "Explain what that Justice of yours is."

"The people suffer in poverty, hunger, and disease. Your people live prosperous lives and have yet to know the pain of our people. I lived in an orphanage where the nuns did their damn best to raise me in conditions that make it seem like it was the Dark Ages." The Demon said, "Your people invaded our country to take advantage of the Empire and use our people as slaves."

'Guess I thought the same about the Empire, only I thought that they wanted nothing but control over everything they saw as 'their' land.' Bientôt thought.

"Now that you know, I ask you this. If there is an Evil in which Justice is meaningless, what would you do? Fight for Justice, even when captured? Or stain your hands in Evil to destroy all evils?" The demon asked.

'A paradox. Evil would remain anyway.' Bientôt thought, "Then for the people of the Republic, I choose Justice!"

The demon smiled.

"Then I shall become evil to slay the greater evil!" The demon said.

"Sir, we're detecting high levels of Magical energy from above and below our position!" A soldier of his said.

'Wait a second….. If that is a decoy to distract me, then- no….. Impossible….a mere child couldn't possibly be capable of using a high-energy Magical Spell?' Bientôt thought.

Suddenly it occurred to him, he was put into a trap.

"It's a trap!" Bientôt said, "Move!"

* * *

'Checkmate.' Levi thought.

Tanya and Levi had already prayed to god, readying to fire a high explosive spell.

"Fire!" Levi ordered.

Levi and Tanya both fired as the Republican Mages tried to get away. The bullets exploded with great magical energy in the air. Bientôt was lucky to have gotten away before some of his unfortunate men got caught. Even if they survived, the carbon monoxide poisoning and the oxygen deprivation along with the heat got them. The Imperial Mages came in, heading for the stragglers.

'I should have known! He played a trick on me! He used a decoy to keep me occupied! An illusion, a dummy, bait left there to take me hook, line, and sinker!' Bientôt thought, 'How can this be? A mere child with the intellect to pull this off…'

'A decoy made out of mana to keep you occupied as I pulled its every string. Add that with two highly compressed explosion spells, guerilla tactics, and mere wordplay, and you got yourself a good recipe to catch your enemy off guard and placed in a state of panic with no way out.' Levi thought, 'Add two well educated children with the best strategical and analytical skills with great critical thinking, give them a rifle and training, and you got the best aces you can ask for.'

Levi flew straight at Bientôt along with Tanya.

'Now to severe the head from the snake!' Tanya thought.

Bientôt backed away as the two came at him. He fired a few shots, but the two were fast. He had no choice but to turn tail and regroup with any survivors of the blast. The two mages went after him, chasing after him.

"All men, regroup on me!" Bientôt said.

Levi got in front of the Republican Mage. He fired a few bursts as the Mage dodged the incoming fire while firing at Tanya. Tanya was dodging the shots and readied the bayonet. A few republican mages came in and began firing after managing to regroup with Bientôt. Tanya went to deal with the bothersome mages while Levi took on the leader. They clashed.

"You are skilled, that I'll give you credit, but for you to pull a cowardly scheme such as that-!"

"I said I would become evil to destroy the greater evils of this world. I don't intend on beating my opponent, I merely want to break both the body and soul of an enemy so they cannot raise their weapons again." Levi said, "I will obliterate all who dare to cross with the Empire!"

The two backed off and fired at each other, dodging the bullets. Tanya shot down a mage and sliced another one's head off. Wolke and Alder shot down an enemy mage while the others were trying to shoot them all down. Levi and Bientôt clash again

"So you'll destroy everything? That's your solution?" Bientôt asked, "Even if it means killing civilians?!"

"You think I would kill a civilian? And how do I know you wouldn't do the same?" Levi asked.

"Because I stand for justice! I shall forever stand at the side of chivalry and justice for as long as I have pride." Bientôt said.

"Then I won't spill the blood of the innocent either, but know this, if so much as one of them repays the empire with prejudice, I will not hesitate to break them." Levi said.

The two clashed again and again. Tanya shot at another mage, blasting the mage into dust.

"Guess they were good, but still, not even close." Tanya said to herself.

She looked to where Levi was and saw how well the named Republican mage was at combat.

'The Knight of the Republic…. He's good in combat alright.' Tanya thought.

The two shot at each other, firing bullets at an endless pace. Levi moved towards Bientôt in a zigzag pattern. Bientôt kept firing. His gun clicked. He was out. He went to get his gun reloaded, but as he was about to put it in, Levi was already within striking distance.

"Checkmate." Levi said.

'Well, damn.' Bientôt thought.

* * *

A bullet strikes Levi's barrier, exploding upon collision. He was knocked back from the explosion. Bientôt looked to where the bullet came from and saw Joan headed towards him. Levi recovered and saw the girl from before. His face tensed, his teeth gritted together and clenched. He clenched his rifle again.

'It's her?! It's her **again**?!' Levi thought.

"Second Lieutenant Joan Cygne, you are disobeying orders from a superior officer!" Bientôt said.

"I'm sorry sir, but when I heard the explosion I rushed back as soon as possible. I suggest we retreat." Joan said.

"All forces, retreat!" Bientôt said.

The Mages turned tail and ran. Tanya caught up with Levi.

"We got to go after them." Tanya said.

"No." Levi said.

"What?!" Tanya said.

"There is no point in following, we've expended our ammo, we are done here." Levi said.

"Tch… damnit." Tanya said.

Soon enough, the battle became a draw, the mages withdrew from combat. The platoons headed back to base. The fighting continued until there was nothing but silence. The battle had become a draw and yet a minor victory for the Reich Empire in terms of beating the invading army back.

* * *

 **Republican Sentry Post 9**

"You disobeyed a direct order from me. You had already done enough, there was no point for you to return to battle at such an early notice." Bientôt said.

"I saved your life Lieutenant Colonel. I couldn't-"

"I understand your reason for doing such, but disobedience will not be tolerated. You could've gotten yourself killed." Bientôt said, "I'm afraid I'll have you be sent to the rear."

"The rear?" Joan asked.

"You were to head back and rest, not have your life snuffed out." Bientôt said.

"But I was-"

"I was trying to do the same with you!" Bientôt roared.

Joan flinched. Bientôt regained his composure.

"Sir, I only wanted you to be safe. All I wanted was for your family to not mourn your death. I wanted them to be happy." Joan said.

"I know. I've seen a soldier like you do the same, only he died in the end." Bientôt said, "For now, head back to the capital. OCS wants you."

"OCS?" Joan asked.

"Yes, not only that, but the ministry of defense would also want to speak to you." Bientôt said.

"The General?" Joan asked.

"Yes, he wants you to head back to the rear. I'll handle your battalion and put them in my Mage Company." Bientôt said.

"But-"

"You'll go back to the front as soon as you have had some rest for at least a few months." Bientôt said.

"Yes sir." Joan said.

Bientôt walked out. Joan did the same. She went to pack up her stuff.

* * *

 **Imperial Sentry Post 3**

"Another successful mission you two. You have both done well." Schwarzkopf said.

"Sir!" Levi and Tanya said.

"Orders came in from HQ, they want you at OCS at the capital. Head back and get some rest for tomorrow. If you have unfinished business, deal with it now." Schwarzkopf said.

The two left the tent.

"Man, we get to head home." Levi said.

"Yeah, hopefully, we'll be sleeping in comfy beds after this is over." Tanya said.

'We fought off an ace. I felt nervous. I never thought I would make it out of that.' Levi thought, 'That girl…'

He remembered her interference.

'She'll become a problem that must be dealt with. That I will take note of.' Levi thought, 'She has to be eliminated from the equation. It's the only way to be sure.'

"So, what are you waiting for, let's get goin." Tanya said.

"Oh, right." Levi said.

The two went ahead and began making preparations for their arrival to the capital. They made sure to give promotions to their Platoons and let them take their place. The two have a long way to go.

 **Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Saga of Levi the Just**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Sentry Post 3**

Levi handed out an envelope to Wolke. Inside of it was a promotion.

"You're being sent to the rear?" Wolke asked.

"Yes. As of now, you are being promoted to Second Lieutenant. I expect you to take care of the Platoon while I'm gone." Levi said.

"Don't worry sir, I won't let you down!" Wolke said.

"That's the spirit, now be a little more serious, will you?" Levi asked.

"Got it Lieutenant." Wolke said.

"See you later, Lieutenant." Levi said.

Levi got up and left, leaving Wolke to look at the envelope. Levi was on his way to get his things packed. He and Tanya had done a few missions so they could polish their skills before leaving. The two were getting their things packed. Levi looked at his rifle and sub-machine gun. He took care of the two and cleaned and sharpened his hatchet. They were finished packing and went to leave the camp behind. He looked back, looking at the sun. As it fell on the horizon. He thought long and hard about the situation he and Tanya were. Soon, he felt different about the end goal. He soon realized that in order for him and Tanya to live comfortably would mean the utter obliteration of the enemy and breaking them apart until they lost the ability to conduct war.

'That's right….. In that case….. I'll wait. I'll wait until the time is right.' Levi thought.

"Hey you two!" a voice called.

The two turned around. It was Schwarzkopf.

"Oh, Lieutenant." Levi said.

"What are you doing here?" Tanya asked.

"Well, I wanted to see you off before you left." Schwarzkopf said, "Anyway, have a nice stay at the capital."

Their ride had arrived. They got inside and waved. The jeep rolled off and went to the station. They got to the station and got on the train after paying for their tickets. They got in their seats, leaving the rifles on the seats. The train moved out of the station. Levi looked out the window.

"Jeez, you look concerned." Tanya said.

"Its nothing." Levi said.

'Right, nothing.' Tanya said.

The train kept moving towards the capital. Levi was still wondering about the war. He wondered what he could do to contribute to it, rather than just being put on the front lines on one front.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later….**_

 **Berun**

The two got out and made their way to a place to stay in the city. They got their things unpacked and got their things for OCS. Nothing had changed. The people however began to respect them after their exploits became public. Their badge was proof that they were meant for combat. Ross was glad to see them back. Toss asked Levi about the machine gun he gave him and he answered saying the gun wasn't half bad. The two children had studied at the library. They came in every day.

 **Library, OCS**

Tanya was reaching out for a book on a very high shelf. Levi watched as she reached for it.

"Need a ladder, little princess?" Levi teased.

"Mind giving me a boost?" Tanya asked with a tinge Of anger.

"I would gladly do that, which is what I would have said if I didn't mind asking the librarian for a ladder." Levi said.

"I'm going to kill you, **slowly,** " Tanya said.

"No need." A voice said.

The two looked to where it came and Zettour was right there. He grabbed the book and lended it to Tanya.

"Oh, hey General." Levi said.

Tanya gasped. She looked at Levi in shock.

'How could he say that so casually?' Tanya thought, 'It's like he and the guy met or something!'

"I don't think we have met yet Lieutenant Degeruechaff, I am vice chief of Strategic Operations at HQ. General Hans von Zettour." Zettour said.

"Hello there, General Zettour, Sir!" Tanya said as she got the book and saluted, trying to keep herself composed.

"You two seem to be in high spirits. Say, mind coming with me very quickly?" Zettour said.

"Yes." The two said.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

"Our thoughts on the war?" The two asked.

"Yes, I want your opinion on it," Zettour said.

"Well, if I may be so bold, could you be more accurate?" Tanya asked.

"I want to know what will happen in this war. It's not a formal matter as of now." Zettour said.

"Well sir, as far as I'm concerned, if I may be so bold as to say this, the possibility of a world war is something we must look at." Tanya said.

"World War?" Zettour asked.

"Yes sir, we theorized that foreign powers are getting involved. At first, it will be loans and materials, but soon enough, they'll send volunteers and possibly might send their own military forces to intervene." Levi said, "The Empire's military strength is something that even the Russy Federation and the Allied Kingdom cannot ignore and might have to get involved in the war. The countries of the world are left with two choices, either leave the Empire as it is, or Destroy it entirely."

"The effects of such a war could spell catastrophic. The loss of life would be frighteningly devastating, if not immeasurable. We can't even bear to think what effect it will have on the economy. The Empire would fall should it happen." Tanya said.

Zettour began to take it in. He felt convinced of it all. He considered the possibilities and implemented them into the scenario which the two described.

"So then, what are we to do then?" Zettour asked.

"By trying to lessen our losses. By doing that, we can save up our resources." Levi said.

"And if we try negotiating, we could set up trade partners with other countries and use their resources to our advantage." Tanya said.

"If we use the resources provided, then winning the war would be easy." Levi said, "We would not only be using cost effective techniques during the war, but we would also be able to manage our forces so that our losses would lessen while new recruits are being trained."

"So in other words, you wouldn't try to win at all." Zettour said.

The two began to sweat. They knew what happens to cowards. The punishments that happen to those people would be unbearable. Firing squad, hanging, being burnt, the list would go on. They have to say something to make up for that.

"Well, no-"

"What we mean is-"

The two pulled themselves together and breathed.

"What we mean is by lessening the losses we take, we reserve the resources at our disposal." Levi said.

"We could use them to make a unit that could strike with the full force of the Fatherland and become victorious as a result." Tanya said.

"And this unit, if we were to create this unit, what would it be?" Zettour asked.

"A Mage Unit, about Battalion size." Tanya said.

"With a Battalion Of Mages, not only would you have a highly agile and mobile force, you could have them go from one front to the other and they would arrive at their destination within minutes." Levi said.

"So a high response battalion of Mages?" Zettour asked.

"Yes sir, made from the best the army can offer." Levi said.

'A high response mage battalion…. maybe that's what we just need.' Zettour thought, "I'll consider the idea and bring that up in the next meeting. You are free to go."

The two left the room and sighed for relief.

"Man, guess you got me off guard with that delivery." Tanya said.

"Hey, you said something about Mage Battalion." Levi said.

"I guess you were right. I didn't expect that out of me either." Tanya said.

The two walked off as they held their heads up high. The day went by as usual. They went to the cafe in the city, enjoying the tea that was served there. Tanya told Levi everything about her time testing the Type 95 and it's creator, Adelheid von Schugel, Development Chief Engineer of the Empire. She and Schugel had a lot of problems, in the end, the tests before she had to use Gospel for the first time were a failure, it was only when she did use it, by that time, he became a devout believer in god. Levi was impressed. For him, mad scientists wouldn't even bother mentioning god at all, only talking about theories, what ifs, etc. etc. and that was it. Now that Levi thought of it, there must be other applications for magic other than in war. Tanya took care of her rifle every now and then. They kept up with their studies.

* * *

 _ **Later…...**_

 **On a Train**

Erich von Reguren was reading a confidential report on a train. His black hair kept in an orderly fashion, his eyes gazing from his glasses, reading the report. After reading it for at least an hour, he left the report to the side. He took his glasses off.

'A world war, a great conflict in which the whole world will be caught ablaze in conflict. The loss of life would be immeasurable, cities would be burned to the ground, the very landscape would be marred beyond comprehension. The Empire would be crushed from this.' Erich thought, 'It's ludicrous, yet not impossible. The way this report was written, you'd have to possess great foresight and judgment to write this all out. Wait a second… could it be that **she** wrote this? Is that why I'm having this reaction? Yes, this must be something **she** would write, no doubt about it.'

Erich remembered how confidential it was. Kurt von Rudersdorf, the Brigadier General and chief of Strategic Operations told him to read it while he was traveling, checking on the fronts. He didn't expect this kind of report with this much detail. He had to consider it as a possible scenario, considering that this report also detailed the intervention of other countries involved in the situation of the various borders of the Empire. He tucked the report away and hid it in his briefcase.

* * *

 **Strategic Operations HQ**

There was a meeting going on. Rudersdorf was smoking his cigar. He smiled as suggestions were heard in the room as they all continued to sit in their seats around a table.

"A massive military reorganization is impossible at this point, our resources are stretched out." A member said.

"Gentlemen, I think I and General Zettour have a suggestion." Rudersdorf said, "If I have your attention, then allow me and the General to discuss our suggestion."

"I think it's about time we organize a rapid response Mage Battalion." Zettour said.

"The one you submitted from your office?" A member asked.

"Yes, we can deploy them around the entire country quickly and it won't strain our resources," Rudersdorf said.

"But who would-"

"Don't worry, I know the people who can handle the battalion, the report they wrote had excellent foresight and judgment. They are highly skilled and capable of doing the job." Zettour said.

* * *

 **Western Front**

"Are you sure they were all in full agreement?" Erich asked.

"Yes Colonel, the Brass has fully agreed on the decision." An Officer said.

"But what about the report about her time in the academy and the demeanor she had?" Erich asked.

"They believed she had changed." The officer said.

"And him, what about him?" Erich asked.

"They said he can't do it alone, the same could be said for her." The man said.

'A person's true nature can't just change in that much time and that much study. Clearly, he would be more suitable and yet-"

He looked back to the briefcase and opened it. He got the report out. His face tensed as his hand clenched the report.

"Is that why they told me to read it? It's because they **both** wrote it?!" Erich asked, 'Of all the things, why?! Why did it have to be her of all people with him?! How could he possibly stand her?!'

* * *

 **Strategic Operations HQ, Dining Room, Berun**

Levi and Tanya were invited to the dining room at HQ.

"Thank you, people for inviting us over." Levi said, "I never thought you'd invite me and my trusty friend with me."

"We are honored to be here." Tanya said.

"Thank you." A General said, "We have several posts at the rear echelon after you two finish up at the academy."

'Good, with this, I've beaten you Being X.' Tanya thought.

"Most of them are safe enough for anything you're willing to do. Now there is another option, but I think I'll be going now." The man said before he got up and left.

Levi and Tanya seemed assertive about all of this.

"I know I won't be wasting time, so I'll get straight to the point." Zettour said, "As of now, you two will be in command of a rapid response mage battalion that you two suggested."

'A battalion?' Levi and Tanya thought.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"A Mage Unit, about Battalion size." Tanya said.

"With a Battalion Of Mages, not only would you have a highly agile and mobile force, you could have them go from one front to the other and they would arrive at their destination within minutes." Levi said.

* * *

 _ **Flashback Over**_

'Crap baskets! It was our suggestion!' Tanya thought, "Sir, I don't-"

"Gladly sir." Levi said as he smiled.

'Eh?!' Tanya thought as she looked at Levi.

"My, you seem more energetic." Zettour said.

'That's because my own suggestion cleared the path for me, all thanks to me and Tanya.' Levi thought, "Well sir, me and Tanya can handle a Platoon, why not a Battalion?"

Tanya wanted to slap Levi. She couldn't believe what he just said.

'Leading a battalion is harder than surviving on the front lines, you idiot!' Tanya thought, "Sir, we-"

"You will be promoted to major as soon as you and Levi organize the battalion. He will be organizing it with you as your organizer." Zettour said, "be as quick as possible with this thing, I hear being an organizer can be simple, yet stressing when it comes to handling the papers."

"Don't worry sir, I'll gladly organize it." Levi said.

"After you're done with the organization, I'll have you promoted to Captain and have you and a First Lieutenant be vice commanders of the Battalion." Zettour said.

"Thank you, sir." Levi said.

'What have I done to myself?' Tanya thought.

"We'll be leaving now, come on Tanya." Levi said.

He held Tanya's hand and walked out with her. They got outside.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Tanya asked.

"Don't be so angry, once we take to the front, our enemies will cower in fear, even Being X will think twice before he lays a finger." Levi said.

"Can't we just hang out in the rear?" Tanya asked.

"Don't you want to contribute to ending this war?" Levi asked.

"You know, If I had left you behind, none of this would have occurred." Tanya said.

"Guess that's on you then." Levi said.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day….**_

 **Organizer Wing**

There was paper everywhere. Levi was moving the stacks around. Tanya laid her head on the desk.

'I can't believe it. I sabotaged myself. What was I thinking?' Tanya thought.

"These stacks don't move by themselves." Levi said, "You worked in a office before, so this shouldn't be problem."

'Be glad I haven't stuffed you in a pillbox where you can die.' Tanya thought.

She remembered those two idiots who went against her orders, how satisfying it felt when she heard about their death in a pillbox. She knew that a pillbox was doomed to artillery should it be in range.

The door was knocked.

"Come in." Tanya said as she lifted her head up.

The door opened. The two were surprised at who came in.

"No….." Levi said.

"Impossible…" Tanya said.

"Second Lieutenant Viktoriya Ivanova Serebryakov, reporting for duty!" Viktoriya said.

"Second Lieutenant Wolke Himmel, reporting!" Wolke said, "It's been a while sir."

 **Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Saga Of Levi the Just**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Organizer Wing**

"Second Lieutenant Viktoriya Ivanova Serebryakov, reporting for duty!" Viktoriya said.

"Second Lieutenant Wolke Himmel, reporting!" Wolke said, "It's been a while sir."

"You?!" Levi and Tanya asked.

"Well, I was told that you and your 'fairy' girlfriend were organizing a rapid-response Mage Battalion, so command sent me and this gorgeous chick here to help out." Wolke said.

"H-Hey!" Tanya said as she blushed.

"Enough, Just get to work." Levi said.

Viktoryia was looking at him.

"What?" Levi asked.

"N-nothing Sir!" Viktoryia said.

"Then get working." Levi said.

The two began moving the paper stacks around. Levi was surprised at how many papers there was. Rumors were getting out of the new rapid response battalion. Soon enough, recruitment papers from recruits and experienced mages. Levi saw this as a chance to prevent a World War from happening in this world. Tanya and Levi decided to test the mages in perception. They would create a dummy who would see a pair of mages who applied for the battalion, only to tell them to go somewhere else. If the dummy was found out, they passed, if not, a failure. The mages would be told to head to the room where the dummy is by a superior who was told the identity of the dummy that was told by another superior above him. The test was devised in secrecy and only 6 pairs have saw through the dummy so far.

As the hours went by, work was slow as ever. Tanya remembered her first life as a salaryman, having to work at an office most of the time and then head home afterwards. It was boring being the boss, handing out the papers. Wolke has brought Harpyie, Bar, and Alder from the Rhine to help out. Operations was beginning to feel hasty, they asked Tanya and Levi to speed up the process. Levi realized that the current method of selection was being counterproductive. He began looking through several methods. He thought about any possible methods and had a list of them. He knew that if he were to get the best of the best, he had to push them to their limits. Soon enough, he talked to Tanya about it.

"You want to see if they could survive?" Tanya asked.

"Exactly, we'll test them to see if they can survive, with or without magic. If they can get through in less than a month, we'll have the best we got." Levi said.

"Less than a month?" Tanya asked, "I know they asked us to hurry it up, but don't you think we need only two months?"

"I know what you're saying, but I think we should make this more challenging." Levi said, "If they can survive in the wild, then the battlefield will be a breeze for them, just as long as they follow orders."

"You better be right about this, or we're gonna lose our jobs." Tanya said.

"Don't worry, I have hope." Levi said.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

 **Zugspitsche Training Grounds**

The mages that applies and the mages that were organizing the battalion were present. There was at least 56 of them. Levi and Tanya stood on some crates.

"I am Captain Levi Blitzlowe." Levi said, "This is your commander of the battalion you all applied for. She may be short as I am, but don't forget that we both earned the name 'Demon of the Rhine.' I expect all of you to have respect for her."

Tanya stepped forward as Levi stepped back.

"I am Captain Tanya Degeruechaff. I'm sure you've heard about my accomplishments along with my friend here from the Rhine front. Today is now your **real** first day in hell. We will be pushing you to your limits to see if you have the best ability to be in this battalion. I will only tolerate the best." Tanya said, "I only want you people to be able to survive and follow instructions because if you don't, I'll be glad to send you to your momma in a box."

If not that, then you'll know true despair and will think twice about screwing yourself over."

The mages stood firm and concentrated. Levi soon stepped forward as Tanya stepped back.

"Men, as we all know, our glorious Empire is besieged by its enemies. The Alliance to the north at Norden, the Republic to the west on Rhine, and the South is besieged by a country that is still developing its foundation. It is our duty to fight our enemies and drive them back. I see now that even if they are driven back, they will come back, so I think we must cross their lines and crush them." Levi said, "But even if we do, they will either resist or run. In order to prevent this, we must not only crush our enemy, but we must **obliterate** them and make sure they never pick up a weapon ever again. We must **break** our opponent both physically and psychologically. If you break them both, he will bow to his instincts and in turn, in hope of survival without a weapon and nowhere to run or hide, we will make him bow to his knees and kiss our boots and accept their new lord and master."

'He's making speeches to get them to understand the reality of their situation. Now that's being a good leader.' Tanya thought, 'Not only do you need charisma, but you got to have a mind of a genius and the balls to go out on a limb to fight for the Fatherland.'

"In this world, those who should kill are those who are prepared to **be** killed, so if you are prepared to die, then take up your rifle or whatever gun you like and prepare yourself for war." Levi said, "The result is all that matters, if you can't produce results, you are nothing to the Empire. After a month of training or so, you can thank me and the Commander right after we're done with you because you shall be the best the army has to offer."

Tanya walked up. Her chest puffed as her medal shined, her eyes gazing.

"Within just a month, you will be trained to the max, by tomorrow morning, you better get ready, because I won't hesitate to push all of you to the extreme." Tanya said.

'Why do I have the feeling she's gonna do something above the extreme?' Viktoryia thought.

* * *

 _ **Night**_

Tanya shot an artillery spell. The explosion got everyone's attention. They all scrambled. They looked up and saw Tanya and Levi flying above them.

"Well, you woke up faster than I thought. That's a relief." Tanya said, "Now your first training assignment is….. Well we did say we were gonna push you to your limits."

"I heard someone telling me that there were some empty shells that needed to be rid of from an artillery unit. What better way would there be than to have them fire directly over here while you all duck in cover?" Levi asked, "They'll run dry in 36 hours, so I would start digging with those shovels and pray to god you live, which is what I would have said if I **did** believe in god."

'Oh no.' Viktoryia thought.

"Wait, um, sir, don't you-"

"Now lets see how good you are in defensive training!" Tanya said as she fired a flare spell into the air.

The soldiers quickly picked up a shovel and began digging. The sound of the guns firing got them to dig faster. Viktoryia quickly finished and got in her hole. The shells came flying down. Viktoriya ducked like a turtle, fleeing into its shell. Wolke peeked out a bit, only for a live shell he didn't suspect explode as it landed next to his hole. He managed to block the explosion with a barrier.

"Oopsies, looks they messed up because I think they mixed some live shells in there!" Tanya said as she began to laugh maniacally.

"Madam, don't you think this is going too far!?" Viktoryia asked.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, I can't hear you from how much fun I'm having!" Tanya laughed.

'I'm not sure if I should be concerned about her or feel glad I'm not one of them.' Levi thought, 'If they make it, they'll have no problems with the task ahead.'

Wolke was curled up in a ball, crying out to his mother. The soldiers kept their heads down. Trying to hold out. The shells soon stopped coming. Wolke peeked out.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I forget to mention that was just the first wave?" Tanya asked.

"FIRST WAVE?!" The soldiers yelled.

The shells came flying in. Wolke immediately went inside his hole and wobbled. The shells landed. Some of the live ones exploded.

"Oh and by the way, every wave is 15 minutes." Tanya said.

"EH?!" Viktoriya asked.

"You know, maybe she has a point there with you taking this too far." Levi said.

"Shut up." Tanya said, "I should have left you in with them."

"You're enjoying this too, aren't you?" Levi asked.

The barrage kept going, wave after wave, shells came flying. Soon, within 36 hours, the barrage was over. They had survived. They got out and got warm. Wolke was still wobbling in his hole. Bar went to get him out and get him warmed up. Levi began clapping his hands as he and Tanya flew down.

"You did well in surviving an artillery barrage. I bet you could do even better than I could have." Levi said, "But now the training camp is being moved. You have up to 48 hours. This time, no magic spells. Try anything, and I won't hesitate to fire an artillery spell on you."

"By the way, there will be numerous obstacles as you move about, you don't know what you might find, so be careful as you move about." Tanya said as she dropped a map.

Viktoriya took the map and opened it. The distance from where they were at and the new destination was far. They would have a long way to go. Tanya and Levi flew up high to observe. The group began moving.

"So, the preparations have been made. Let's see if they can survive without magic." Levi said.

'I love this job.' Tanya thought as she giggled.

The exercise they devised was a bit on the extreme. They decided to use everything on them, ranging from dogs to planes. They had set several traps along the way. The whole point of it was to see if they could get past enemy lines and back to friendly lines back without being seen and to see if they could survive in the wild. If they survive this, they would become real soldiers. Tanya saw resources while Levi saw pieces of a machine. Levi watched as they moved through the snow, ducking as a bomber came flying. They kept walking and walking, trying to survive. Levi saw them as they went around the dogs. Levi saw an army trying to survive with stealth, a major element in combat. As long as they do not get seen by the dogs or have their scent picked up, they were fine. Tanya was enjoying this. A day has passed and they seem tuckered out.

"Maybe it's just a joke." A soldier said.

"Well, the Captain seems to enjoy this a lot, makes you wonder what she went through." Viktoriya said.

"Man, I never thought those two would be this crazy." Wolke said.

"We haven't run into anything too dangerous." Another soldier said.

"Man, how the hell did they get stuck with us?" Another one asked, "THEY'RE JUST MONSTERS!"

The mountain began to shake. The summit had snow falling down.

"AVALANCHE!" Wolke said, "HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Levi fired a shot to trigger another Avalanche. The two collide just as they almost reached the soldiers. The Avalanche was slowed down and stopped. Tanya seemed a bit ticked off.

"Why did you do that?!" Tanya asked.

"A reminder why they shouldn't yell on a ice mountain." Levi said as he flew down.

"Yeah, a reminder." Tanya said out loud.

The men looked up as Levi and Tanya flew down and looked for people who may have been caught up in the avalanche. They pulled a few people out as some of them dug out.

"Remember men, when hiking on an ice mountain, it's best you keep it down, even winds can cause avalanches." Levi said.

"Now that we had to intervene, we won't do it again, so unless you want to back out now, feel free-"

"No! I wish to go on!" A soldier said.

"Me too!" Another one said.

"I still need a girlfriend!" Wolke said.

"I'll go on for my family!" Another one said.

'Oh my god, I just encouraged them to go on.' Tanya thought.

'That's right. Retreat is not an option unless it's a strategic withdrawal. They know that part well.' Levi thought.

"Forward, March!" The soldier said as the others marched on.

Levi and Tanya flew back up. A white bird was watching from the cliffs and flew above. They kept marching, trudging through the obstacles, surviving encounters. They soon reached the camp. Viktoriya passed out and fell to the ground. Wolke was kind enough to grab the girl and took her with him. Levi and Tanya congratulated the soldiers for their resolve. Training went on for less than a month. Within just a month, the soldiers were ready. Matheus Johan Weiss was made vice commander along with Levi of the newly formed 203rd Mage Battalion and leader of the second division, Viktoriya was third in command along with Levi, who was second in command of the first division lead by Tanya, Wilibald Koenig was in charge of the third division, Rhiner Neumann was in charge of the fourth division, and Wolke Himmel was in charge of the fifth and final division.

"Well, we made it men. As of now, you are part of an elite force, hell bent on twisting the enemies of the Fatherland beyond repair, breaking their spirits and bodies beyond comprehension, and leaving them with nothing to fight for. I am proud to fight alongside you all to see if training made you as tough as a tank." Levi said, "Our first assignment will be coming in soon, so for now, get some rest, Operations will be coming to us. For the Fatherland!"

"For the Fatherland!" They said as they saluted.

'With this, we'll have an army to beat you in your little experiment, Being X. I'll make you see just how much of humanity you do not understand.' Levi thought, 'I'll crush whatever you throw at me.'

* * *

"Operations are waiting outside?" Tanya asked.

"Yes madam. They need an immediate answer." Viktoriya said.

"Right…. I'll go and meet the messenger boy." Tanya said as she got up.

Erich was standing outside with orders from Operations. Tanya opened the door.

"Alright, come in." Tanya said, "Wait….. do I remember you?"

"OCS, does that ring a bell?" Erich asked.

"Oh, you're the maggot that tried to stop me from getting that other maggot to understand." Tanya said.

"I'm a Colonel now, so don't even try it with me." Erich said, "I'm vice chief of operations. Erich von Reguren."

"Alright vice chief, follow me." Tanya said.

The two walked inside. They sat down on some chairs. Erich pulled the orders out of his case. Tanya read them.

"So we head south?" Tanya said.

"We need to see just how quickly you can get there. The situation there seems stressing, but not as stressing like in the Rhine front." Erich said, "Oh and by the way, be sure to know how to speak Dacian."

"Dacian?" Tanya asked.

"They don't have a solid foundation yet, but they are fierce." Erich said, "Knowing you, you would probably steamroll them."

"Right." Tanya said, "When do we mobilize?"

"As soon as possible." Erich said.

"Alright then, I'll inform the men." Tanya said.

Tanya and Erich stood up. Erich was beginning to walk out.

'Well, back to the front.' Tanya thought.

* * *

 **Southern Border**

The 203rd Mage Battalion had arrived on the Southern Border. They went ahead and made themselves at home. Tanya spoke with the commander on the Southern Front. Levi and Wolke were talking together.

"So, how long have you two met for?" Wolke asked.

"10 years." Levi said.

"10 years? That long?" Wolke asked.

"Yes. We both volunteered for the military when we were just a bit young. At first, I seemed hesitant, but then I realized that survival was top priority in surviving in a world like this. I had personal motives of my own." Levi said, "Soon enough, we got into a confrontation with a Mage Battalion and managed to come back without fatal injuries."

"Quite the background." Wolke said, "Anyway, what you said earlier about this whole 'Those who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed' thing. What is up with that? And that whole becoming a demon to slay evil stuff. What was that? Was it for real, or was it just a joke?"

"Both were real. I know why they are." Levi said.

"And that is?" Wolke asked.

Levi took a deep breathe.

"You see Lieutenant, War is a puzzling thing, even when it doesn't change. No one knows who is the aggressor, no one knows who is the victim, no one knows who is the villain or the hero. For me, I know there is only one thing that is certain, we are being invaded from all sides for all the wrong and pointless reasons. The Republic wants our resources, the Entente Alliance wants to expand into the mainland. The powers of the world such as the Allied Kingdom, Unified States, the Republic, the Alliance, even the Russy Federation fears the Empire for its growth in military strength." Levi said, "Because of that fear, because of that greed for resources and land, because of the foolishness of man, we are forced into a war that seems like a difficult one. To me, the only punishment they deserve is utter obliteration, destroying our enemy in mind and body so that they cannot bring themselves to pick up a weapon. The enemy doesn't know the fear of death, the fear of destruction, they delude themselves in revelry as our people struggle to live in the conditions they were forced to endure. I will become a demon to make them realize what they really are. I will leave them with fear so they learn from their mistakes and hope to never cross the Empire or its people."

"That's pretty ambitious sir." Wolke said.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it that. I'd call it a conviction." Levi said.

"A conviction?" Wolke asked.

"Yes, a man must have conviction before ambition. In which case, I have both." Levi said, "Our enemies have only ambition, no conviction. Without conviction, ambition is nothing. If ambition has no conviction to back it up, then it is not ambition, it is greed. Humans are plagued by it, corrupted and marred by it. I seek to destroy that corruption by destroying everything, even if it means the world has to be bathed in fire and ash."

Wolke seemed speechless.

"Then do you believe in god?" Wolke asked.

Levi chuckled from that question.

"You know, the major told me this once. She said only the weak cradle to the metaphysical." Levi said, "She doesn't believe in God, neither do I."

"You're an atheist?" Wolke asked.

"Oh Wolke, you don't understand, do you?" Levi asked, "God left us all to die just for his pleasure and revelry for having believers and followers."

"What?" Wolke asked.

"When people reach out to god, he just sits back and watches as those who pleaded for his aid die. He doesn't care about every single being but himself. To him, we are just pieces in a game we know nothing of, one we don't know is being played at this very moment." Levi said, "He's abandoned humanity, so the only way for him to pay is to surpass him."

"Wait, you mean-"

Levi laughed as he smiled. His laughter left Wolke in awe.

"That's right, I shall become a demon to surpass god and dethrone him myself and torture his soul for the untold deaths of those who cried out to him and punish him of his own sins, for even god is a sinner." Levi said, "He has sinned throughout all of time and no one even notices his sins against those who live everyday trying to survive in a world where only the strong survive."

Wolke didn't know what to say.

"He broke his own commandments. He covet for believers. He condemned mankind to slaughter each other. He is a god that thinks he is above the consequences of man. If he refuses to aid the people, then we shall dethrone him and become god ourselves and do what he would not!" Levi said, "I shall tear him apart and remove him from his godly power and reveal him for the sinner he is. I shall free humanity from the delusion they themselves deluded into believing."

"S-Sir…" Wolke said.

"Now that I spoke my opinion, I'll be going now." Levi said.

Levi walked away, leaving Wolke to consider what he heard. Levi walked into the building see Tanya bursting with laughter as she was holding a report from a communications outpost.

"Major, why are you laughing?" Levi asked.

"Levi, y-you're not gonna believe this, you gotta read it though, I think I'm gonna fall on my sides!" Tanya said as she began to laugh.

Levi took the report and read it. These were intercepted communications and a visual report. The Dacian military sent a vanguard unit to breach imperial lines, only with no support. Levi had sighed in utter disappointment from the Grand Duchy Of Dacia.

"Guess we might as well call it the one-day war with Dacia." Levi said.

"I know, right? They are going into our lines to die!" Tanya said as she fell on the floor and rolled from side to side.

"I think we should mobilize." Levi said.

Tanya stopped laughing and got off the floor. The two went off and had the troops gather.

* * *

"Attention!" Weiss said as the men stood with seriousness.

Tanya got up on a podium as Levi stood next to it.

"As of now, the enemy marches at us. They think they can handle our Empire toe to toe on the ground with no support." Tanya said, "Today happens to be my birthday. I'm sure the Dacians knew that, so they sent me a present. I think we ought to give them a present of our own. Now listen up, this will be important."

"At 1600 Hours, we head out. The enemy will only be using ground forces without support, so this will be easy." Levi said, "They will be crushed in minutes. Don't let up."

"Your orders are simple, defeat the enemy and crush their ranks. We'll fire at them with artillery spells. We'll attack them from a distance or when coming in for a pass. We'll keep hitting them relentlessly. This is our first combat assignment, so make the Commander proud!" Weiss said, "Divisions 3 and 4 will sweep in from the enemy's rear, Divisions 2 and 5 will come in from the flank, and Division 1 will attack the enemy from the front. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" the soldiers said.

"Good, be sure to be locked and loaded by 1500 hours, 1 hour off, and you might as well try to catch up and miss everything." Tanya said.

"Remember men, crush your enemy, do not fear him, make him fear you." Levi said, "Dismissed!"

Everyone went to the lockers to get ready. The 203rd was given the Type 97, a byproduct of Type 95. Everyone got the 97s equipped and ready. Levi got his on and inspected it. It looked like the Type 95 gear, only it was much more stable than the 95.

'How did she get used to this?' Levi thought.

The soldiers got their gear ready and checked out.

* * *

 **1600 Hours**

The 203rd were flying about, going on an intercept course for the Dacian Vanguard unit. Weiss looked down and saw them down below.

"There they are." Weiss said.

"Alright, all units, get into formation!" Tanya said, "Attack!"

The five divisions fly off to engage the enemy as they split up and attack from multiple sides, attacking in what seems like a hit and run. Weiss attacked from the right while Wolke came in from the right, both of their divisions passing over each other. Rhiner and Wilibald's divisions attacked the rear, swapping out with the first division. The battalion fired as they passed each other. With every run, they fire artillery and penetration spells as if they were conducting strafing runs. Levi soon thought that using gospel again would make the enemy turn tail and run. He stopped.

"Oh, great father of the sun and moon…" Levi said.

"Fire!" The Dacian Commander said.

They fired at him, but to no avail could he be scratched. Tanya got on her computation jewel.

"What in the hell are you doing?! Get back here!" Tanya said.

"… show these faithless fools in cloth the power you blessed me with so that they will fall with fear. Show them your wrath." Levi said as his eyes turned gold.

His rifle is filled with light. He pulled the trigger, firing a high-explosion spell. The explosion blasted the soldiers into ashes and dust. He watched as the soldiers trembled in horror.

'That's right. Pray to god and see if he will spare you, you will only find that 'God' doesn't care about humanity.' Levi thought, 'I'll use Gospel to destroy my enemies and make them tremble and shriek in fear.'

'You know, if I can use that cursed power to survive, then I can use it to make my enemies suffer in hell.' Tanya thought, "Alright boys and girls, take up your positions, time your shot with mine, fire the biggest explosive spell you got!"

Everyone got into position, the Dacians gather around to form a formation and fired a volley, the bullets did nothing but bounce.

"Poor bastards." Wilibald said, "They should have surrendered from the start."

"These guys are pancakes." Rhiner said.

"Like fish in a barrel." Weiss said.

'They asked for it, they take it.' Wolke thought.

"Oh divine lord of the world, heed my words. Show me the strength to overcome all odds so that your people will triumph against these infidels that soil our sacred ground." Tanya said, "Fire!"

The battalion fired at the enemy. The explosions tear the enemy apart. The Dacians ran all over the place, caught in chaos. Some of them were burning. Some were looking for their limbs.

"Do you see now, soldiers of Dacia?! Do you need more proof of your weakness than this?!" Levi roared out.

"Come down and fight us you bastards!" A Dacian soldier said.

" _It seems they are stubborn. Looks like you will have to do more than that."_ Being X said.

'Very well then.' Levi thought.

"Don't know when to quit? Might as well slaughter them like pigs then." Tanya said, "drop grenades and keep attacking! Make sure every last one of them is dead!"

The 203rd flew in and dropped grenades and continued attacking. Soon enough, the enemy retreated. The 203rd was victorious. They went back to resupply and head out to find the enemy's HQ. They had flown for hours and found the HQ.

"There it is." Levi said.

The enemy HQ was nothing but tents. It was too easy. It might as well be called a live-fire exercise.

"All units, it's about time they know who they mess with." Tanya said as she fired a shot.

The soldiers jolted and grabbed their rifles. The mages landed with no fear. The soldiers surrounded the mages.

"Seriously? Is this how you treat foreigners of a foreign country?" Tanya asked, "Though, more importantly, where are your passports? Can't walk into the Empire without one, can you?"

"Why you-!" A soldier said, firing a pistol.

The pistol was stopped by the barrier.

"Oh, no passports? Ok, guess you just bought a one-way ticket to hell then." Tanya said, "Kill them all, except for the Commander."

The mages fired at the soldiers, leaving all but the commander dead. The commander was tied up. Everyone was taking everything from the camp. They looked for anything of use, reports, equipment, ammo, and resources. Levi and Weiss were outside the main tent. Tanya met the two.

"Anything from HQ?" Tanya asked.

"The bomber and fighter-bomber flight is headed its way towards the capital with fighter escorts." Levi said.

"They'll arrive within a few days." Weiss said, "A ground force is headed its way as well."

"Good, we march on to the capital." Tanya said, "The bombers will clean up after us."

"Pressing forward madam?" Levi asked.

"Yes, Captain, we head out. Lieutenant Weiss, gather the men." Tanya said.

"Yes!" Weiss said.

Weiss went to go and gather the others. Everyone gathered and headed out.

* * *

 **Night**

 **Dacian Capital**

The 203rd reached the Dacian Capital. It was night. They had the element of surprise. There was a factory in the city.

"If we take out the factory, they won't be able to have the weapons to fight off an invasion." Tanya said.

"We would madam, but I'm pretty sure we have to follow military law." Viktoriya said.

She had a point, military law stated that attacking a factory without allowing the workers to evacuate. If Tanya did issue the warning, then the element of surprise would be lost. Eventually, she had no options left.

"Lieutenant Viktoryia, if you would." Tanya said.

Viktoriya got the mic out and handed Tanya the mic. Tanya breathed in as she switched to an open channel on her jewel.

"By military law, all workers are to evacuate immediately. I repeat, all workers are to evacuate as warned by the military." Tanya said.

Levi's face went pale, then went red after hearing her impression. The others were surprised at how she did well there.

"Wow, now they must think it was a prank!" Wolke said.

"Bar is impressed, little Major." Bar said.

"My sister could do better than you, but nice job." Alder said.

"Now they must be either confused or dense from that." Wilibald said.

"She must have done a few plays before." Rhiner said.

"You really nailed that one Major!" Weiss said.

"I….. am speechless." Levi said.

'All of you except Levi are practically dense.' Tanya thought, 'I'm just trying to have a stainless record of deaths in my platoon so I can gain promotions.'

Levi shook his head as his face went back to normal.

"Now we burn this place to the ground." Levi said, "Everyone spread out and aim!"

Everyone spread out and aimed at the factory. Tanya and Levi said one prayer, activating Gospel. Their eyes turned gold.

"Time your shot with the commander!" Weiss said.

"Hit it with everything you've got!" Levi said, "Artillery spells! Give it enough juice to burn it to the ground!"

"Ready? Aim…. FIRE!" Tanya said.

And just like that, shots rang out and struck the factory, resulting in explosions as fire got into the munitions and powder.

"Alright! That looks like a lot of direct hits and secondary explosions!" Viktoriya said.

A huge explosion emerged from the factory, the munition storage must have caught fire and has triggered other explosions.

"Now that's one for the history books!" Tanya said, "Now let's head home and let the ground and air forces finish up what we started!"

"203rd! Back to base!" Levi said.

The 203rd left the area with quick speed. They saw the flight above them. The pilot peaked out and waved. The mages waved back as they passed each other. The 203rd have knocked the nail of the coffin on Dacia, seeing as how the enemy army is in disarray. Now the Empire could focus on the North and West. The 203rd made it back to base. They went and had a party for their victory. The soldiers were drinking like it was a doctor came in to saw their legs off as if it was the end of the world. Levi and Tanya were great full for their age, but they knew that they were gonna get in the drinking habit at some point. Levi looked up he smiled with full confidence.

'Well, Being X? Are you scared? Will you intervene? I read a book where a man managed to slay god and destroyed the world. Will you allow that tragedy to repeat itself, or will you take action and risk exposing yourself for what you are?' Levi thought as he smiled, 'I will overthrow you. I shall remove you from power and sentence you to hell!'

 **Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Saga Of Levi the Just**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Strategic Operations HQ, Berun**

"With Dacia conquered, Now we can focus on the Entente Alliance and the Republic." Rudersdorf said, "Guess that rapid response Mage Battalion was a good idea. Thanks to the 203rd with Degurechaff and Blitzlowe in charge, we won the southern front."

"I agree, if it hadn't been for them, we wouldn't last a second with the continuous onslaught of the Republic and the Alliance." Zettour said, "I'd say that the next course of action is to take out the Entente Alliance and then we crush the Republic and end this war fast."

"Yes, the Alliance will have to be dealt with." Erich said.

"Then we'll have the 203rd deployed to Norden as soon as possible." Zettour said, "The Alliance is putting up a solid defense despite having their military in disarray. It's about time our ace in the holes head out and prove the enemy just how much of a mistake they made in challenging the Empire."

* * *

 **Parasii, Republic Of Francois**

"I'm being redeployed to Norden?" Joan asked.

"Yes, your newly organized Battalion head out. We need to give as much aid as possible." Pierre said.

"But sir, I'm-"

"You are a Major now as of today. I expect you to do it in the name of our people." Pierre said.

"Y-Yes Sir!" Joan said.

Joan left his office. Pierre sighed.

'I'm sending a child into hell's jaws again. A saint must see hell before he conquers hell.' Pierre thought as he sighed, feeling regret of what his trusty Lieutenant Colonel might think of his actions concerning her, 'Forgive me Bientôt. I know it would be against your morals and the fact that you see her as your own daughter, but she must be brave by fighting with every inch in her body.'

* * *

 **Berun**

"We are being deployed to Norden? I thought the Alliance would surrender after what happened to Dacia." Levi said.

"Well, Yes, but I'm afraid times at Norden have been getting rough." Viktoriya said.

'Their army is in disarray, they shouldn't be going on like this. Unless….' Levi thought, "When do we leave?"

"1800 Hours." Viktoriya said.

"Good, tell Weiss to assemble the men and have them briefed on our redeployment." Levi said.

"Yes sir!" Viktoriya said, "Also, Major Degurechaff wanted to speak with you."

'Tanya?' Levi thought.

Levi went and met with Tanya. The two sat in some chairs.

"So What is this about?" Levi asked.

"Well, it's about our redeployment." Tanya said, "Don't you think something fishy is going on up north?"

"Yeah, I can't shake it loose." Levi said.

"Well, I know exactly what it is." Tanya said, "Foreign intervention."

"And I think we know who's intervening," Levi said.

"The Allied Kingdom and the Republic. Only they would aid the Alliance. They need them to stretch the Empire out while one or the other tried to invade." Tanya said, "If we can confirm our suspicions, we should be able to disrupt their ability to help one another."

"I'll make a report about my suspicions before we head out then," Levi said.

"Good, go ahead and do that while we get ready to head off to Norden," Tanya said.

Levi got out of his chair and left to write his report. Weiss began briefing the men on their transfer. However, the briefing was interrupted by an emergency deployment order. The Entente Alliance was making an attack on a supply base at Norden.

* * *

 _ **Later…...**_

 **Norden**

The skies were filled with mages. Republican and Alliance Mages were fighting side by side. A flight of bombers was headed its way towards a supply depot that would keep the Empire going during the winter. The Imperial Mages were being overwhelmed.

"Viper 01 to Control! My battalion is getting killed out here! Requesting a withdrawal!" The mage said.

"Request denied, if those bombers hit that supply depot, we won't last during the winter." Control said, "Delay the enemy as long as possible."

"Are you kidding me?! We'll be dead!" The mage said.

"Those are your orders, hold the line until reinforcements arrive." Control said before cutting out.

"Damnit! Don't they know what situation we're all in?!" The mage said.

The Mage Battalion was being chewed up by the enemy mages and the bombers. One by one, they were taking a serious beating. The radio crackled to life.

"Viper 01, change of plans, withdraw immediately!" Control said, "Reinforcements have arrived! Battalion size, callsign Pixie! Retreat Viper!"

"Pixie?" The mage asked.

"The Commander Of the Battalion is a named mage! I repeat, a named mage with another mage! It's Demons of the Rhine!" Control said.

"Alright! We fall back!" The mage said.

His battalion ran off as the enemy mages watched them run.

"Guess it's a victory for us." One of them spoke.

A shot came in from afar and struck the mage, exploding on impact. Clicks from their position were the 203rd Battalion.

"Alright, Pixie 012 to all units, me and 01 will take the bombers, 013 will take the first division and provide support and then commence a pincer attack after the bombers are downed. Second and Third Divisions will deal with the mages. Divisions 4 and 5 will sweep in and attack the enemy." Levi said, "Charge!"

Everyone but the first division flew out.

"I'm sorry, did you say you were gonna deal with them yourself?" Viktoriya asked.

"Me and her are the only ones who can take them." Levi said, "You just stay back and let me and the Major handle this."

"God, give me the power to destroy these sinners so that your name will be etched in them when they face death." He and Tanya said as their eyes turned gold and flew straight for the bombers.

"My word, I see something coming at us." A pilot said.

The copilot got his binoculars out and saw the two mages coming at him.

"My god… They're mages." The copilot said.

"So?" The pilot asked.

"They are coming in fast, and they seem to be flying over 8000 ft." The copilot said, "They might catch up to us."

"WHAT?!" The pilot said.

Levi fired a shot. The bullet rams itself into the bomber, right beneath the two men. The explosion destroyed the front of the lead plane. The plane lost control and fell.

"Oh my god! Climb! Climb dammit! Fire at will!" The other pilot said.

The bombers machine gunners began firing, but the bullets missed the tiny mages. Levi fires again, scoring the second bomber by blasting its engine, setting it on fire. The engine exploded, taking parts of the bomber with it. Tanya and Levi rushed in. They fired at the bombers, setting one after the other ablaze. The gunners kept firing.

"Stop firing! You're hitting our allies!" A pilot shouted at the gunners.

"We are under attack by children! I'd rather shoot than let those bastards kill us!" One gunner said.

"But still-!"

"Hello there," Tanya said before leaving a grenade behind.

"TOO LATE!" The copilot said as the grenade went off.

Levi brought the hatchet, letting it be bathed in green light. He slashed an engine on one of the bombers, the heat melts the engine and causes the engine to flare up. He brought his submachine gun and shot the bomber out of the sky. Tanya shot the front of the plane, killing the pilots. The remaining bombers turn tail and run. Levi and Tanya bring up a magical optical display. The bombers are locked on. They fired at the same time. The magical energy splits the bullets into multiple bullets, scoring hits on the bombers.

"Guess now they'll have to call us the Demons of Norden as well." Levi chuckled as both his and Tanya's eyes turn back to normal.

"I think Demons of the Rhine seems better," Tanya said.

"Alright, the bombers are down, All divisions will crush the enemy, we won't be needing reinforcements so fight until you drop." Levi said, "I'll deal with the enemy and help the others while you look for survivors to bring back as prisoners."

"Just remember **I'm** the commander of this battalion," Tanya said.

"Good hunting then old friend," Levi said.

They both flew their separate ways.

Joan's Battalion was making for the battlefield. She was in command of the 301st Republican Mage Battalion, callsign Saint. Her vice commander was Captain Frederick Guynemer, a middle-aged man with brown hair and brown eyes. Joan's comms begin to crackle.

"Saint 01, this is Control, we just lost contact with the 70th Alliance Bomber Group, we fear the enemy shot them down, reports suggest it's the Demons of the Rhine you fought," Control said.

'They got the bombers? Shouldn't they have deployed fighters with them?' Joan thought.

"Well madam, what do we do?" Frederick asked.

"We cover their retreat, stay in formation and provide cover fire, engage only if needed," Joan said.

"Alright, I'll tell the men," Frederick said.

'Those two again?' Joan thought, 'Time to end this.'

The battalion flies towards the battlefield at top speed.

"There they are." Frederick said as he spotted the mages, "They're pinned down."

"Alright, Divisions 2 through 5 will force the enemy Mages to break off formation. Division 1 will engage the enemy and help our allies retreat." Joan said, "For the Republic!"

The Battalion splits up. They fly in at high speed, firing on the Imperial Mages.

Levi saw the incoming mages as he took out one of the mages caught in the pincer formation.

"Division 1 will break off formation and regroup on me, Divisions 4 and 5 will engage the enemy mages. Division 1, prepare to engage the lead battalion." Levi said.

"Roger!" Rhiner said.

"Got it, Cap!" Wolke said.

Divisions 4 and 5 broke off while 2 and 3 kept the enemy from escaping. Levi began shooting at the incoming mages. The Republicans break away and begin engaging the three divisions.

Joan fired at a few Imperial Mages coming at her. They broke off. She managed to score one Mage down. She saw one of the Demons of the Rhine engaging her men.

'The Demon Lord!' Joan thought, 'This time, I'll defeat you!'

Joan sped towards the Demon Lord as he kept firing.

Levi got behind one of the Scandinavian Mages and severed the Flight equipment from the Mage's back, letting the mage fall.

"A present and a trophy from me for the Empire." Levi said, 'Maybe with this and the many theoretical uses of magic will help with our military's technology.'

He saw the enemy battalion and saw the girl from before.

'So you came here after all.' Levi thought.

He flew down and left the flight gear by a tree and marked it. He sped back into the fray and fired a few shots at the girl. The girl dodged the incoming fire. He fired more and more shots. The girl dodged the shots and fired back. He dodged the incoming bullets and sped towards her.

'Hit him! Hit him!' Joan thought.

She tried to keep herself from losing it. She kept shooting but the shots missed. The demon had appeared again in front of her and kicking her off. She managed to hang on and flew the Chariot out. The Demon Lord pursues her with a killing intent.

'This time, you won't escape!' Levi thought.

He and the girl continued firing at each other as they kept flying.

* * *

Tanya searched for survivors. She found one pilot who was hanging on a tree. He was hardly breathing and his chute was deployed. Tanya cuts the man down from his chute. As she looked for survivors, she saw a white wolf looking at her. The wolf stared at her for a few seconds.

" _Well now, how does it feel to have blood on your hands?"_ The wolf spoke.

"You!" Tanya said as she pointed her rifle.

" _Don't, you'll be wasting your bullets."_ Being X said, _"Your friend was quite the brave one, saying that he would dethrone me and become God himself."_

"It's better than letting you get off," Tanya said.

The god chuckles.

" _So you don't believe in god, but you believe you make a better god?"_ Being X asked.

"I don't need to be a god. Just as long as you're not in the way of my life and everything, maybe I won't have to kill you." Tanya said, "But do anything that you think will force me into believing that stupid crap and I'll have you burn in Hell."

" _My, you really are troublesome."_ Being X said, _"If you intend on ending this war, then end it however you see fit. But….."_

Tanya felt her back getting heavy all of a sudden.

" _... your sins will be pressed on your back, never to leave you. You yourself chose this path because it was your own free will."_ Being X said.

'My sins? On my back? Like hell.' Tanya thought.

" _H-Help me!" A voice cried out._

'What?' Tanya thought.

She turned around to see hands reaching out to her. The sight disgusted her. She saw that she was in something close to the river Styx. She felt horrified. The screams filled her with dread. The hands reached out to her, trying to claw at her flesh to drag her into hell.

" _As long as their screams live in hell, so shall your sins. Until you die, they shall not rest. Until you bow before the lord, you will never find peace in your actions."_ Being X said.

Tanya turned around to see that Being X was gone. She had returned to reality. She heard a howl. She growled as she held her rifle in anger.

'That bastard! Is he going to give me Vietnam flashbacks now?!' Tanya thought.

She tied the pilot up and made sure he never got anywhere. She found another one. The pilot was dead. She went to check up on the body to see if it had anything useful. She soon pulled out a journal. She opened it up.

 _ **December 15, 1925**_

 _ **It's been hell ever since this whole war started. Ever since the Empire's offensives gotten more and more brutal, now we have to rely on forces from the Allied Kingdom and the Republic. It's madness if you ask me. Our country is on the verge of subjugation and this is it? A do-or-die resistance? I would have dropped my gun and hide my knife than this. I'd rather wait until I get revenge on the bully rather than pick up a fight with him. To hell with this.**_

'Called it. Republic and the Allied Kingdom. I wonder who else is in this deal?' Tanya thought.

She flipped to the next page.

 _ **December 16, 1925**_

 _ **My family is leaving on a boat to the Unified States. They aren't being involved, they don't care. They are just staying out of this. All these countries are involved and they won't help? Do they care for themselves? If that is the case, why take in refugees? That makes no sense at all. What has the world turned into? What is going on? Why is this happening?**_

'Exiles….. they'll become a problem soon enough. Guess I'll have to write a report on that.' Tanya thought.

Tanya decided to take the Journal with her. She goes to look around the area.

* * *

Levi kept firing at the girl. The girl kept dodging the bullets. The girl fired back. The boy backed away and fired again. He realized he was out of ammo. He lights up the bayonet and charged at her. A man got in between him and blocked the bayonet with his bayonet. He fired a few shots at Levi. He dodged the shots and thrusts the bayonet. The man moved. The bayonet struck the shoulder. The man winced before shooting the boy's shoulder. Levi broke off.

"My lady, I think a withdrawal is advisable. Most of the men have escaped. We must too." Frederick said.

"Right. I'll light the signal." Joan said as she fired a flare spell.

The mage battalion retreated as the Imperial Mages were confused.

"They're backing off," Weiss said.

"Let's go after them!" Wolke said.

"No. Pixie Battalion is to rendezvous with Pixie 01. I'll hand in my prize to the higher-ups to see if we can reverse engineer it." Levi said.

Levi grabbed the flight gear and headed out. His arm dangled.

'Damn…. seems like she has a good second.' Levi thought, 'She has a long way to go.'

Out in the forests of Norden, there was a cabin. Inside it was a group of British men. One of them was Sir Isaac Newton, Commander Of the Allied Kingdom's 21st Battalion. His black hair felt warm in the cabin. His eyes of emerald never cease to shine. Command has deployed this man along with three others to gain data on the two Imperial Aces. He was astounded by the results he gained.

"My my, those two managed to shoot down an entire bomber flight," Isaac said.

"To think the demons were relentless with them. It might be worth it." One soldier said.

"Maybe we should have brought an observer plane." Another one said.

"Yeah, but I guess we don't need that now we have enough sufficient data. We get ready to leave." Isaac said, "Guess we'll be late for tea."

An explosion blasted a wall of the cabin.

"What the hell?!" The soldier said.

The soldier was shot in the head. The other two were shot as well, leaving Isaac unscathed.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but…."

That was when he saw her. The Demon Witch Of the Rhine has walked right in his cabin. At that moment, he knew he had made an error in thinking she wouldn't find him.

"Don't you think it's rude to spy on a little girl?" The girl asked.

"Why you-!"

Someone came in and knocked him out. Last thing he saw was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Alright, gather everything you can find and take these prisoners with us. Looks like we got onto something big." Tanya ordered.

The men were working their heads off to get everything scoured. Weiss came in and reported to Tanya about where Levi went.

"He's headed back?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, his arm got shot and he's retreating. He managed to steal flight gear from one of the enemy mages." Weiss said.

"And he told you to regroup on me?" Tanya asked.

"Yes." Weiss said.

Tanya sighed.

'Worried about my well being I suppose. He never stops to worry about me.' Tanya thought, 'more than that, we got what we needed. Now we have solid proof of everything.'

The mage battalion headed forth to Norden HQ, carrying their prisoners back with them.

* * *

 **Norden, Northern Border**

Levi made it back, seeing Rudersdorf and Zettour on his way to land. He landed and dropped the gear.

"Welcome to Norden Captain, sorry about the abrupt deployment." Zettour said.

"No need, it's only my arm. I'm just glad I brought something of interest." Levi said.

"Oh, the gear you stole?" Rudersdorf asked.

"Yeah, hand it to Schugel, Say it was a present from me." Levi said, "The others will catch up."

"We got a warm welcome laid out for them. For now, just get healed up." Zettour said.

"Yes sir." Levi said as he went to the medical wing at HQ.

The 203rd soon arrived at Norden, carrying intel and prisoners.

"Now what's this? The Witch Of the Rhine now brings prisoners of war to us?" Zettour asked.

"Caught them trying to spy on me. Caught him red handed. They'll be talking in minutes." Tanya said.

She handed them documents and the journal she found.

"So, it seems that the inevitable is sooner than we thought." Zettour said.

"Yes, it seems that explains everything." Rudersdorf said, "Guess now we will have to disrupt the Allied Kingdom's ability to support the Republic and the Alliance."

"Where is Captain Blitzlowe?" Tanya asked.

"He's resting in the medbay. He gave us Alliance Mage Gear. He says we might be able to make use of it." Zettour said.

'While I'll be damned, he's literally taking every opportunity available.' Tanya thought.

"Anyways, welcome to Norden Major." Zettour said.

"We have a warm welcome for your Battalion. Come on in." Rudersdorf said.

* * *

 **Parasii, Republic Of Francois**

"You did what?!" Bientôt asked.

"I'm afraid I had no choice. She was the only one to survive the Demons of the Rhine along with you, I thought maybe she could slay them both and save us the trouble." Pierre said.

"I know that sir, but-"

"Not now Colonel. For now, we have to keep our heads cool." Pierre said, "Now what do we have?"

Bientôt calmed down and fixed his hair.

"Well, the attack on the depot has failed. We sent a report to their HQ that leaving the rear will invite another Dacia. Complete and utter defeat." Bientôt said, "Are you sure about this? If we continue backing them up, we'll be left defenseless."

"I know, but we must do everything to ensure the people are safe. Naturally, they will do the same. We must defeat the Empire, even if it means we have to pay the ultimate price." Pierre said.

* * *

 **Orse Fjords, Scandinavia, Entente Alliance**

Anson Sioux was walking out of the door of a meeting room. He had been promoted to Colonel. The man had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a scar on on his right eyebrow. He was a middle-aged man. His second, Major Gunner was walking with him. Anson was in command of the 5th Mage Battalion. The Alliance has been on edge ever since the war began to bog down the army to disarray. He didn't trust the Brass. Not even on his patrol when it all started. His own men were slaughtered by the Demons of the Rhine. The infantry was wiped out by an artillery bombardment. He still had nightmares about that day.

"Well Commander, you might as well be in charge of the place after you get one more promotion." Gunner said.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind while you keep yourself straightened out when you get a girlfriend." Anson said.

"Hey, not cool Commander." Gunner said, "So about your daughter, do you think she'll-"

"Stay out of the war? Yes." Anson said.

"What I meant to ask was, do you think she'll like me?" Gunner asked.

"Do I hear a man asking for a father in law to snap his neck?" Anson asked.

"Oi! It was a question Commander!" Gunner said.

"I was joking. How could she fall for you?" Anson asked.

"Dude, not cool." Gunner said.

"Just being a very protective father is all, Major. Parenthood is a serious responsibility to keep out for." Anson said, "My wife would kill me if I let anything happen to her."

"Right….." Gunner said, "Still, I don't get it, how come we stay in the rear while our guys get slaughtered."

"Well, maybe it's for the best. We can defend the Fjords in case an attack happens." Anson said.

"The enemy won't hit us at the Fjords. Even if they did, our naval guns will blast them out of the water." Gunner said.

'True…. but…. I fear that even guns won't protect the Fjords. Not against _**them.**_ ' Anson thought.

He remembered that day. The day that lived on in infamy in his eyes. The day he saw those Demons. He felt that they would come here, it was a feeling. A feeling that would not fade until they are dead. He looked at the picture of him, his wife, and his daughter, Mary Sioux.

 **Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Saga Of Levi the Just**

 **Chapter 9**

 **December 24, Unified Year 1925**

 **Northern Front HQ, Norden**

Levi was interrogating the officer Tanya found in the cabin. He tried every method in the book with no mercy, but the man wouldn't talk.

"I read this journal, and it tells me that you and the Republic seem like buddies and are helping others against the Fatherland. Now tell me, where are the supplies, funding, and troops coming from!" Levi said.

"How about you kindly get out you Imperial scumbag?" The man said.

Levi was losing patience.

"If I have to let my commander handle you, you wouldn't be any the wiser than to talk back." Levi said, "now tell me the supply routes!"

He continued to beat the man senselessly. The man continued to grunt and groan with every hit. Tanya walked in. She held her rifle sternly.

"You know Captain, I can make this maggot talk within seconds." Tanya said.

"I'd rather make him fear for his life and spill the beans than kill him on the spot." Levi said.

"Oh trust me, I won't." Tanya said.

Levi backed off. Tanya walked forward.

"Oh great, you're gonna cry to make me talk?" The man mocked.

Tanya didn't hesitate to stab the bayonet into the man's shoulder. The man screamed in pain.

"If you want the pain to end, then talk." Tanya said.

"Go to hell!" The man replied.

Tanya stabbed the man's hand. He screamed again.

"Talk! Or maybe you want me to burn you alive!" Tanya said.

"Forget it! I don't remember anyways!" The man said.

"Ok then, if you want me to blast your arms off, keep resisting." Tanya said.

"Never! I'd rather die than talk!" The man said.

Tanya dug the bayonet even deeper. She brought her knife out and stabbed the man in the shoulder. The man screamed as the knife dug itself in more.

"Now do you remember?!" Tanya asked.

"No!" The man said.

"Maybe if I kill your family, that will get you to talk." Tanya said.

"No! Stay away from them!" The man howled.

"If you don't want me to do it, then talk." Tanya said, "Where are the goods coming from?"

The man kept resisting, forcing Tanya to butcher and torture the man to get him to talk. Soon enough by the time she was going to shoot an artillery spell, he talked. The intel they got was enough to prove all their suspicions. They were brought up to Rudersdorf and Erich since Zettour had left back to Operations.

"So now we know how and where the enemy is getting aid from. Good work you two. We'll have the enemy rattled when they know we have intel on what they are doing." Rudersdorf said.

"Thank you sir!" Levi and Tanya said.

"Now aside from that, we have to deal with the Northern Front. The Entente Alliance is dug in at the mountains. We need your thoughts on this." Erich said.

"Our opinion Colonel?" Levi asked.

"Yes." Erich said.

"Well, for starters, if the enemy is dug in the mountains, we can't hurt them. A frontal attack is suicide. We need a way to attack them where they are not heavily dug in at." Tanya said, "in the meantime, we need to concentrate our forces here to block an enemy invasion. A diversion to say the least."

"Good idea, but what place would that be to attack from?" Rudersdorf asked.

"Well… Wait a minute… the front…... attacking….. the rear…. that's it!" Levi said, "We attack the enemy from the front and the rear simultaneously!"

"WHAT?!" Rudersdorf and Erich exclaimed.

"H-How did you know that?! Who told you that?!" Erich asked.

"Hm?" Tanya pondered.

"I can't believe it, a bunch of kids just formulated a plan Zettour told everyone who would swear to secrecy…" Rudersdorf said.

"Top secret?" Levi asked.

"Yes, Zettour thought of it up." Rudersdorf said, "Basically, we attack from the rear with stealth. Guess now that you know, you're the ones to lead it."

"Then we hit the Fjords. Take out the guns and allow the ships to come in free and clear." Levi said, "We will have to fly at either at high or low altitudes to maintain cover from detection."

"Yes… if we come in from low altitude, they can't see us, if we are up high in clouds, they won't hit us." Tanya said, "The gear you sent to Schugel, is it being engineered?"

"It's been tested already and it's on its way. Enough was made for the platoon. Get some rest and move out as soon as it arrives." Erich said, "We are counting on you."

"Yes sir!" Levi and Tanya said.

* * *

 **December 25**

 **Orse Fjords**

"Joan of the 301st Mage Battalion, sent here by HQ." Joan said.

"Colonel Anson Sioux Of the 5th Mage Battalion. Welcome to the Fjords." Anson said.

"I see that the the military is in disarray and that the civilians are evacuating." Joan said as she caught a ship leaving the port.

"Well, it's dangerous now. If the enemy marches in here, the civilians will need to get out of here." Anson said, "you see, my daughter is also leaving."

"Oh, she is?" Joan asked.

"Yes." Anson said as he sighed, "Of all the things to happen."

"I know it's hard for families to be apart. I get that." Joan said.

"That's not the only point. I fear that she might fight as well." Anson said.

"Huh?" Joan asked.

"I don't want her to fight, she's too young for it. Besides….. I don't want those demons to get her either." Anson said.

"The Demons of the Rhine?" Joan asked.

"You were lucky to even survive a few encounters with them, I was only glad to have gotten the remainder of my men on that day out of there alive." Anson said.

"We mustn't lose hope. That's… what I think. If we just keep ourselves together, we can survive." Joan said.

"Yeah. I wish that were true." Anson said.

"Sir! A gift from your daughter!" Gunner said.

"Huh?" Anson said.

Gunner was holding what appears to be a machine gun. Joan remembered that gun from her first life.

'An American Machine Gun?' Joan thought.

"The latest submachine gun ever. She wanted you to protect yourself." Gunner said.

"A gun for Christmas?" Anson asked, "Well she is going to the States after all."

"The states?" Joan asked.

"Unified States Of America. They're taking refugees in." Anson said, "I just hope they aren't militaristic enough to put children in the military."

"Right…" Joan said.

Anson took the gun and looked at it. Joan looked at the gun with interest. Frederick was walking to her.

"Milady, shall we go on patrol?" Frederick asked.

"The enemy hasn't been here since. Clearly you're paranoid from all of this." Gunner said.

"Major, respect." Anson said.

"No, it's alright, I guess it is just me after all." Frederick said.

"Well then I guess we have a tour then." Joan said.

"Oh, I'll show you around miss." Gunner said.

Anson looked down to see the newest recruits stationed here. Anson felt bad for them for not knowing the horrible things that come from war. The man looked at the gun and held it. He looked at the picture of him and his family.

* * *

 _ **Night**_

 **Northern Front HQ, Norden**

The 203rd were wearing their newest addition to their gear. This time, the Type 97s are upgraded with a pair of new iron boots with the ability to be have the metal feet extend to match the length of a skis and retract back to normal to fit the situation they are in. They trained with the gear to see how well it performs on land, especially on snow. It allows them to hover over the ground just perfectly. Now they could move at high speed while aiming and can hover over the ground and water for quick attacks. Schugel clapped his hands, praising god for helping him succeed once again. Levi retracted the foot panels to their original size.

"You seem happy for once." Levi said, "Then again, I now have an extra metal boot to kick someone in the face with and I can hover over the ground and aim better while moving, something I doubt the Republic will get their hands when it comes to flight gear."

"God has blessed my invention as he did you when you first went out in combat." Schugel said, "It's only natural I be glad enough to thank him."

"Yeah, just leave me out of it." Levi said.

"Is there anything that will clear that atheist mind of yours?" Schugel asked.

"Try putting a bullet in my head for once Schugel." Levi said.

"You really are just like Major Degurechaff, no respect for god or his teachings, hmph! I know I shouldn't have done it, but then again, I always wanted to see what the enemy had in mind for Mage Technology." Schugel said.

"Just wait until I steal a Republican Mage Steel Chariot." Levi said.

"Ha! And what makes you think you can?" Schugel asked.

"Because they make it too easy." Levi said.

"Right…" Schugel said.

"Alright ladies and gents, we're moving out!" Tanya said.

"Well, gotta go." Levi said as he headed to the transport plane.

"May god protect you!" Schugel said.

"I wouldn't worry about God protecting me, I'd worry about God protecting the enemy." Levi said.

"Just give them hell!" Schugel said.

Levi got on the plane. The plane took off and flew off on a route that would allow them to get to the Fjords.

* * *

"Alright men, here's how the attack will go. We will drop out of this plane as soon as the signal is given. As soon as we get out, we fly to the Fjords and attack the guns. Once the guns are out, the ships will head for the Fjords and begin landing troops." Tanya said, "If we pull this off, we will change the course of the Northern Front. Does everyone understand what is to be done?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. For now, we wait until we are close." Tanya said.

The plane kept flying its way towards its destination. Levi began thinking to himself.

'Did Being X create this alliance between the three countries, or was it of their own free will? In this situation, most countries would rather avoid war to conserve resources and the economy. Why risk being taken under along with the other if you could stay back?' Levi thought, 'No country should be aiding the other, even when they are on the verge of collapse. Why go through with it. That makes no sense. Unless they intend on draining the Empire with these battles across multiple fronts… that's it. This is all a scheme to get the world on top of the Empire, that's why the Allied Kingdom is aiding the Republic and the Alliance.'

"Captain, you seem disturbed," Weiss said.

"Oh, I never flew in a plane before," Levi said.

"Are you nauseous?" Weiss asked.

"No. I'm fine," Levi said.

"Just making sure Sir," Weiss said.

A red light appears.

"Alright, this is where we get off." Tanya said.

Everyone stood up.

"Remember, we'll head down below. I doubt the enemy has patrols in the area, so just follow me." Tanya said.

She opened the door. The light turned green.

"Alright! Let's go!" Tanya said as she jumped out.

Everyone followed her and flew along with her as they activated the new upgrades. They flew along the wind currents to move along the wind and draft behind each other. The battalion was flying at low altitude and was proceeding towards the target.

"Alright, approaching target…." Levi said, "As soon as I give the order, all divisions are to deal with the cannons."

The battalion was getting close. Their target was within range.

"Attack!" Levi said.

The battalion dispersed as all Divisions began to fire at the cannons with artillery spells. The men on guard were caught in the attack.

* * *

The sound of explosions caught Joan's attention. She got up to see Frederick.

"Milady, we are-"

"I know! Get the men up!" Joan said as she got her uniform on.

* * *

"Fireworks?" Gunner said as he woke up.

"Gunner! Get the hell up! We're under attack and you're still in bed?!" Anson said, "Get moving dammit!"

Gunner sat up immediately.

"Wait for a second! That can't be right!" Gunner said.

"We're under attack!" A soldier said.

"What the hell is going on?!" Another one said.

"It's the Demons of the Rhine!" Another one said.

"Goddamnit! Just right after Christmas too!" Gunner said.

* * *

'It's like Pearl Harbor is being repeated, only it's the WW1 version and we're in the North!' Levi thought.

The battalion was attacking the Fjords with great speed and agility. The enemy mages came out, only to get shot down immediately.

"Wait! That gear! Their using parts of our gear!" One of the mages said.

"Good observation, but it's not your parts we're using, it's more like an idea from it," Tanya said before shooting the Mage down.

Weiss's division had cleared out the crew on the guns they were attacking. Weiss got down and stuck a bomb on it. Weiss got away as soon as the bomb exploded. The gun was blasted to hell. Levi watched as the explosion came forth.

'That's one down.' Levi thought, "Good, keep it up!"

* * *

"Protect the guns! They must have brought a Fleet in with them!" Joan said.

"Impossible, the Empire doesn't have a Fleet that can match the Allied Kingdom," Anson said.

"Still, they're attacking the guns!" Joan said, "If those cannons are gone, then the enemy will take the Fjords!"

"Alright, protect the guns, We've got the mages!" Anson said.

"Everyone, on the Commander!" Gunner said.

Joan's battalion split up to protect the guns. Anson's forces went to deal with the mages.

* * *

Levi saw the mages coming in.

"We've got company," Levi said.

"Won't matter! Division 1 on me!" Tanya said.

Division 1 gathered to Tanya. Levi saw something in the distance. Then it all came back to him. It was the man two years ago. He was still alive. Thoughts of revenge began crawling back to him.

'So he comes out to face me. Now I'll pay him back for that lucky shot he almost got off on me.' Levi thought.

Levi sped off straight towards the man.

"Vice-Commander! Get back here!" Tanya yelled.

"Sorry, you're breaking up. Say that again." Levi said.

He cut his radio out. Tanya was livid.

'I'm going to straighten that idiot when this is over!' Tanya thought.

Anson saw something coming at him. It all came back. It was him. The boy from two years. He now felt regret for not checking if he was dead. He remembered how he slaughtered his men. The last thing he would want now is for it to happen again.

'So now we have to fight you and the girl? Just go away. A child shouldn't be in this.' Anson thought, 'Why must you insist on doing this?'

"Oh great lord, give me the strength to destroy my enemies and show these nonbelievers the meaning of sin." Levi said as his eyes turned golden.

"Oh god, give me the power so that we can save your people!" Anson said.

Levi and the man shot at each other while dodging the bullets they fired at each other. Levi charged at the man with his bayonet, only for the man to block it.

"You know, I didn't quite catch your name, especially since you knocked me unconscious last time we met," Levi said.

"How about you find out when you rip my dog tag off my dead body, that is if I don't kill you first." The man said.

"An interesting bargain you got there, but I think I don't have time for collecting dog tags," Levi said.

Levi and the man backed away. The man fired away, forcing Levi to back away. Levi brought his machine gun and began firing. They moved fast. The two kept shooting at each other, hoping that the other would go down. Levi moved around the man, hoping to get a hit off. The man dodged the bullets and went up. Tanya and the girl were busy with each other. Tanya and the girl kept shooting at each other as they danced across the sky. The battle raged on as the shooting went on.

Gunner was right behind the Colonel. He thought he could help out and take the Demon Lord out. Anson saw Gunner catching up with him.

"Gunner! Fall back! This is not your fight!" Anson said.

"No can do sir, I can't sit back and watch from here! I'm helping you out just this once!" Gunner said.

"This is an order major!" Anson said.

Levi saw Gunner flying below him. He let Gunner pass him and shot at him, engulfing the man in a fiery explosion. Anson watched in horror as he remembered the day that scarred him mentally.

"Gunner!" Anson said.

Anson turned around and attacked without mercy.

"012, this is 02, Cannons confirmed destroyed!" Weiss said.

"Checkmate," Levi said as he smiled.

Anson was confused by the boy's sudden change in behavior.

"Well, it appears you lost," Levi said.

"What?" Anson said.

"As of now, our fleet has arrived to bring Hell on your rear door that **YOU** left unlocked," Levi said.

"What?!" Anson said.

He went down to check if the boy was just toying with him, but as soon as he did, he was met with the truth of it. The cannons were a wreck, there was a train headed its way. The battleships far off from the Fjords began firing, destroying the fort. The train was blown to bits. The fort was reduced to rubble, nothing survived the bombardment except for a few lucky men. Levi took advantage of the man's confusion and quickly severed his head. He took the machine gun from him and saw a picture slip out from a pocket as the body fell. He grabbed it and figured out what this meant.

He had murdered a father of a single child.

He knew he would pay respects to the family for the man's bravado. He tucked the photo away. Joan was horrified by it all. The battle was clearly on the Empire's side.

"Retreat!"' Joan ordered.

Just like that, they retreated. They fled away from the Empire. Landing craft landed, allowing the men to head out and claim the Fjords. Levi and Tanya looked at their accomplishment.

"Well Tanya, now we just got to deal with the Republic, then the Allied Kingdom will have nowhere left to run." Levi said.

"You're right. Now we just gotta put an end to this war once and for all." Tanya said.

'They should have surrendered.' Levi thought.

Levi began to laugh. He laughed as the Empire, now taking the Fjords, wipes out any and all resisting enemies. Tanya couldn't believe just what Levi was doing.

"Bow before me, god!" Levi said as he laughed.

Tanya looked on as he laughed.

* * *

 **Strategic Operations HQ, Berun, Reich Empire**

Everyone at Operations was joyous of the victory brought by the 203rd. Zettour grinned as Rudersdorf smokes his cigar.

"Well, that was a good idea. Now we will hit the enemy from both the front and the rear. They'll have to either get on the table with us or take a bullet and let us have the spoils to ourselves." Rudersdorf said.

"Yes. Now we have them on the ground, begging for mercy." Zettour said, "Now we defeat the Republic and push them out of the Rhine, and I think I know just how to do that."

"You do?" Rudersdorf said.

"Yes, and it will be to the thanks of those two kids that pulled through." Zettour said, "They shall lay the killing blow and hunt down all that remains."

 **Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Saga Of Levi the Just**

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Rhine Front, 1926**

With the Alliance and Dacia out of the way, the Empire concentrated all its night into the Rhine. Despite this, the war was still going on. It was 13 years since it started and the Republic still stood tall. However, the Empire is applying technology from the Alliance it had stolen to further advance Magical warfare. The Rhine front was at a stalemate for as long as the war itself raged on. The Republic has been on edge after the Alliance had fallen. They struggle along with the Empire. The Rhine Front was a living hell for both sides.

Joan watched from above as the bloodshed went on. The troops were getting slaughtered. The Empire has very same problem. No one was going to lose ground. The citizens of the Republic were gripped in fear by the war. The fighting continues to go on with no end in sight. It was a bloodbath.

'How can the Rhine Front still be going on? Either side would have gone down to the table and talk things out. Why is this bloodshed still going?' Joan thought.

"Major." A voice said.

It was Bientôt. He came in to see the Major seeming down.

"What's wrong?" Bientôt asked.

"Is any of this worth it?" Joan asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Bientôt asked.

"This war. Don't you think this is as far as it should go?" Joan asked.

"Well… if you want my opinion, this war should have ended, Guess the Brass insists on fighting because the public fears the Empire after everything has happened in this war." Bientôt said, "I guess until one or the other gets into peace talks, I doubt there will be an end."

'As I thought. I guess the Empire really is that much of a threat.' Joan thought.

As she looked on, the battle was hell on earth. Not a single end in sight. The Empire and the Republic weren't going to negotiate, not unless both sides are willing to put down their weapons.

 **Western Theater HQ**

Levi looked out the window. Tanya went over to him.

"This war… doesn't the Republic know when to just stop and think with their heads for once? Or maybe their government is too damn stupid to know what they got themselves into?" Levi asked.

"I understand your feelings Vice Commander. But, as soldiers-"

"Our duty is to put down our enemy and make it so they don't pick up a weapon. They are willing to fight, knowing they will be crushed. Yet here we are on a stalemate. When is HQ gonna give us a decisive plan for victory?" Levi asked, "Tanya….. I….. I don't know if this war will end at all. Is this what Being X wants? Just to have us kill until we've finally lost it? Why we here? Why are they here? Just to suffer? I could see one of them with a missing limb, looking for it despite the gunfire. I could still be seeing burning bodies. Why must this war go on?"

"Well, Humans are greedy. That's for sure. Why are-"

"Because I'm worried about you." Levi said, "Ever since our first real battle, I wondered what would happen if you did die. I still feel afraid of that."

"So that's it? You just seem worried about me?" Tanya asked.

"More than that. I mean….. about our future." Levi said, "Do you want kids?"

"Nope, I definitely would make for a shitty parent to be honest." Tanya said.

"No, you'd make a great Mom, just don't shoot up the house or give the kid a rifle." Levi said.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't be that bad." Tanya said.

"Huh, i hope you are right. Hate to pay the bills with a crazy Loli wife." Levi said.

"Says the would-be shota husband." Tanya said.

"O-oi." Levi said.

Tanya kissed Levi without a single warning. She backed and let the feeling sink in.

"We will survive, Galm 01." Tanya said.

"Sure, Fairy 08." Levi said.

 **Strategic Operations HQ, Berun**

"Men, we are forced on a stalemate with the enemy." Rudersdorf said, "If things keep going as they do, the whole world will be on top of us."

"We could try negotiation, but I doubt that will do anything." One man said.

"We could dig through their flanks and cut them off, but then we would have to blind the enemy." Another man said.

"Not only that, we would need something that could get a few mages over there to attack their HQ." Another man said.

"It's simple really," Zettour said, "We hit them with a Hurricane Bombardment with our artillery, after that, we launch a huge offensive."

"Anything other than that?" One man asked.

"Well, we could bait the enemy, but that would mean pulling one of our flanks out and hope the enemy is stupid enough to fall for the trap and spring it." Zettour said, "Hopefully, Schugel's inventions might shed light for us."

"So we are left with those options then?" Rudersdorf asked.

"For now, Yes." Zettour said.

 **Prime Ministry, Parasii, Republic Of Francois**

A meeting was called by the prime minister. All the ministers were present and began discussing about all that has happened.

"This war is dragging out General. We've been at war with the Empire for a decade already. We've lost the Alliance and now the Empire is coming towards us with everything. Be glad that the military still has them occupied on the Rhine front." The prime minister said, "Putting you in as the Minister Of Defense was the right call because of your tactical ability, so why is it getting rusty then?"

"I'm sorry sir. It's just that the enemy is determined to fight as we are. The enemy is restless and so are we." Pierre said, "What I want to know is why haven't you open negotiations with them yet?"

"Negotiate? With them? Did you not see what they have just done in the course of three years? They took Dacia and the Entente Alliance. Negotiating with those barbaric Imperials is certainly out of the question!" The Minister Of Foreign Affairs said.

"We are still trading with the Allied Kingdom and the US, still, we are at a stalemate." The Minister Of Economics said, "If this stalemate drags out, by the time the war is over, we'll be bankrupt and all the markets will crash."

"The Empire hasn't shown a single sign of weakness in months." Pierre said, "Our countrymen are getting slaughtered out there with the enemy. Many soldiers have died in this war and I will not stand for anymore deaths."

"Then find a solution to this stalemate or you may as well be considered replaced." The Prime Minister said, "This war has gone for long enough."

The meeting ended and everyone was leaving. Pierre seemed furious. The brass themselves haven't been negotiating with the Empire since the war began. He began thinking about strategies that might put an end to the stalemate once and for all. An idea soon popped into his head.

'That's it! I finally got something that might end this!' Pierre thought, 'The enemy's rear line, if we could just reach it and cut it loose, we'll have them backed into a corner!'

 _ **A few day later…...**_

 **Western Theater HQ**

"Our rear line is falling?" Levi asked.

"Yes sir, Aren City is quickly being taken by militia backed up by the Republic. Their Saint and Knight are backing them." An Officer said.

"When did it start?" Levi asked.

"Well, the enemy came out of nowhere, that's when the militia attacked." The officer said.

'If we lose Aren or its railways, our men won't last on the Rhine front!' Levi thought, "I want my troops ready along with ground forces ready to take it back. I'm heading out and getting the commander."

"Yes sir!" The Officer said.

"Get Operations on the line. Tell them we have a situation on the rear." Levi said.

"Yes!" The Officer said.

 **Aren City**

Joan began firing at the enemy defense positions as the militia began taking the town.

"Fight on! Fight on! For the Republic and it's people!" Joan said.

The Republican Mages flew off and fired at the Imperial forces, giving them no mercy. The Imperial forces were getting slaughtered. The Militia has taken the Church and have begun using it as their base of operations. The Imperial forces were being overrun. Bientôt blasted an MG position in one of the buildings. The Imperial troops began to withdraw from the city. Anyone unlucky enough to not escape was captured or killed. Joan looked at the devastation of the town. She did something right for her countrymen, but she wasn't willing to condone killing unarmed men.

'All this death and destruction does is breed more hate. Why won't anyone think about it like that? Why would people ignore the real picture and just think about what they're doing?' Joan thought, 'Some of the men we captured are unarmed, so why kill them when they have no weapon to use?'

"Milady?" Frederick asked.

"N-nothing. I'm sure the enemy will send reinforcements." Joan said, "Have a defense perimeter laid out. I'll just… contemplate everything that's happened here."

"Madam, are you-?"

"Just go, Frederick." Joan said.

"Right!" Frederick said.

'What in the Devil has come over all of mankind? Are we just going to slaughter each other until we realize what we are doing?' Joan thought.

She remembered what happened in the Fjords and Norden. She could never shake it off. It was ingrained into her head. She remembered how Anson had a wife and child, now they wouldn't see him again because he died. She vowed in her heart to never let anyone feel sadness ever again.

The 203rd were headed their way towards Aren City. Artillery guns had been set up around the city. Levi and Tanya saw the town up ahead.

"Great, now the city fell. Looks like we have to take it back." Levi said.

"Just don't forget about military law. If we make an error, we are screwed after this is over." Tanya said.

"If we live that is." Levi said.

"Alright, I'll call it in." Tanya said.

She got the speaker out.

"Attention, all civilians in the city, You are to evacuate at once, failure to comply will result in You being the enemy and will be shot on sight." Tanya said.

"That ought to do it." Levi said, "We will have to ascertain the location of their base."

"Right. Let's see if the evacuation notice did anything." Tanya said, "Watch out for an ambush, the enemy could be hidden in the city."

The 203rd entered the city. The streets were clear. Levi didn't trust the silence.

"Keep an eye out for enemies in the buildings." Levi said, "I don't trust them at all."

Everyone kept their eyes peeled for enemies in the buildings. Levi knows that buildings provide a good amount of coverage. These places make for well placed traps on the field of battle. A shot rang out. It was headed for Levi. His barrier came on just in time to stop it.

"Ambush! Fire back!" Tanya said, "Draw them out from the buildings and crush them!"

The 203rd began firing on the buildings where the enemy was hiding. Enemy Mages were coming at them.

"Split up!" Levi said.

The 203rd split up and began engaging the enemy. The town was now engulfed in gunfire. The Mages went in pursuit of Levi and Tanya. A group of Mages was charging at them up ahead. They backed against each other and fired their machine guns, firing at the enemy. They shot down the Mages in quick succession. Weiss and Wolke were firing at the enemy. Their divisions were meeting heavy resistance.

"Where are you cowards at?! Can't fight without coming out of your hiding spots?!" Wolke said.

'They just don't know when to quit!' Weiss thought.

"Man, if they would come out of there, this would be much easier!" Willibald said.

"Just be glad we're not dead yet." Rhiner said.

Joan was hiding in the church with a sniper rifle the rebels gave her. She took aim and saw Levi and Tanya.

'Just got to breathe and stay focused.' Joan thought.

She breathed in and focused.

'This time, I'll end it. I'll put you down here and now. This is your grave you Demons!' Joan thought, "May the lord give us protection from our enemy so that we shall go forth in peace and happiness eternal."

Her eyes turned gold and she fired. Levi put up his barrier instinctively and was engulfed in a huge explosion.

"Captain!" Tanya said.

'I got him! Now for the other one!' Joan thought.

'She did it!' Bientôt thought.

The smoke cleared up slowly and he was still standing. Joan and the Republicans couldn't believe it.

'What the hell?! Is this the devil's luck already?!' Joan thought.

'The only one to make that shot, it's you isn't it? Saint of the Republic? And that power, it is you Being X, I should have known.' Levi thought, 'Now to pay you back!'

"God, show all your glory. Show this world your glory and carry your deeds in through the soldiers of the Fatherland." Levi said as his turned gold and went straight for the church at high speed.

"Captain Levi! Get back here!" Tanya said.

"Don't worry Major, I'll make it quick and painless. I'm just getting rid of one pest is all!" Levi said, "I'll make god bow before me and admit defeat!"

'Force god to bow before him?! Has he gone bonkers and thinks he can surpass Being X?!' Tanya thought.

"Damn!" Joan said as she loaded the rifle again.

She fired a shot, cocking the gun and firing as Levi dodged the shots. Levi fired a few bursts. A few bullets hit the scope, destroying it.

"Joan! A sniper is doomed when he's been spotted! Get out of there!" Bientôt said.

Joan quickly got on the ladder and began to get down from the tower. Levi blasted his way inside. He fired down at the stairs using penetration spells. Joan ran as the bullets roar past her. Joan fired a penetration spell. The shot was off, it grazed his arm. He fired a burst with an explosion spell combined with a penetration spell. The explosions blew up a chunk of the tower. The tower began to fall. Joan got out of the tower as Levi did the same, heading inside the main building. The tower fell and collapsed onto the church. Levi flew back into the church.

"LEVI!" Tanya yelled in her comms.

A dead silence filled her ears.

"That idiot…. why did you have to do that?" Tanya asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Major Joan! Major! Respond!" Bientôt said.

"Sir, the enemy is pushing us back, we are withdrawing back to evacuate the civilians." A soldier said.

"Go then! I'll find Joan!" Bientôt said.

"But colonel-"

"Go on without me! Go!" Bientôt said.

Bientôt got inside the building to see Joan was ok. The Imperial soldiers that were captured were in awe. Bientôt cared less about the soldiers, only the people he fought for mattered along with his comrades. The militia were scared out of their minds as the Demon Lord standing in front of them, smiling.

'That's the thing about militia and rebels. Once they see something that defies their own comprehension, the fear gobbles them up.' Levi thought.

"Run!" Bientôt said, "What are you doing?! RUN!"

"As Vice Commander of this battalion, I demand you release your captives." Levi said, "If you don't then I'll assure you that you don't get a chance to live."

"To Hell with you, little brat!" one rebel said as the others began firing.

The bullets bounced of the barrier.

"Fine, you sealed your fates." Levi said.

"No! They're civilians!" Bientôt pleaded, "Don't do it!"

Levi brought his gun out and shot the militiamen without mercy. Bientôt began to run and take Joan with him. Levi tapped into his comms.

"Pixie 012 to Commander Degurechaff, Captured friendlies secure. I have the Church under control." Levi said.

"You maggot! Disobey my orders like that again and I'll have to punish you big time!" Tanya said.

"Major, I may have gone against orders, I came here to take the town back and our captured countrymen. I'm sorry if I went against orders, but I'm only doing my duty." Levi said, "Now can I get a team to get my countrymen out?"

'Why that idiot!' Tanya thought, "Division 2, get the captured men out, Division 3 is to secure the church while Division 4 stays back on the rear while Division 5 takes out any retreating enemies."

"Commander, Second Lieutenant Weiss has been injured, we insisted that he'd be taken to the rear, but he insists that he continues fighting." A soldier said.

"How bad is he?" Tanya asked.

"Huh? Well, His shoulder took a bullet, so-"

"Get him out, I don't want a one-winged bird flying in our flock." Tanya said.

"Got it, we'll have one of own in Division 2 take command then." the soldier said.

"Lieutenant Visha, go and get Weiss out of there and take half of Division 1." Tanya said.

"But, what about-"

"I'll be fine. I'm going to have a talk with the Captain." Tanya said.

Viktoriya took half of Division 1 to retrieve Weiss. Division 2, now under the command of Vooran Glaz head out to get the captured men. Vooran got inside with the other men and saw Levi standing about.

"Commander?" Vooran asked.

"I heard Weiss got injured and now you're in his place." Levi said, "Don't stand there, get the men out."

The men began taking the other men out. Tanya came inside and walked over to Levi, slapping him in the face.

"What the hell do you think this is?! You had to go and do that crazy act of yours! You almost jeopardized-"

"I was trying to eliminate an enemy named Mage." Levi said, "If I let the enemy's ace get in the way anymore, our efforts would have been for naught."

"Why you dumb little-"

Levi kissed Tanya, holding her hand before she could slap him. They broke it and Tanya drew back the hand.

"Sorry, Commander, won't happen again." Levi said.

"Just be glad I haven't put you on court martial." Tanya said as she walked away.

'She loves me some where in the dark, cold, icy heart of hers.' Levi thought.

"All the men are secured!" Vooran said.

"Good, I'll call it in. Get to a safe distance." Tanya said.

Joan was riding on Bientôt's chariot. As the men evacuated the civilians.

"Sorry sir." Joan said.

"Don't be too sad. At least we got the train tracks. Now they won't send supplies from the rear." Bientôt as he pointed to the train tracks that had been destroyed.

"But still…." Joan said.

"Enough, you are a Saint. A Saint needn't cry unless the people she protects and the friends and comrades that fight beside her are-"

He was cut off from the sound of artillery shells falling from the sky. They watched in muted horror as the town was literally being burned to the ground as shells destroy the towns and kill unlucky civilians that couldn't get out. The barrage was destroying everything.

"My god…" Bientôt said, "The City is being burnt to the ground…."

"All those people…" Joan said.

"Those Imperial monsters! They won't stop at nothing until everything is theirs! Damn them! This is just mindless bloodlust and destruction! They're killing civilians!" Bientôt said.

'No…. stop it.' Joan thought, 'No more… stop it. Please, someone make it stop.'

She saw how children were caught up in ash. Buildings fell over on top of each other. The death and destruction filled her head.

Levi watched as the town burned to the ground.

'Being X, you could have stopped it all and ended this, but you refused, so for that, I will make the world you created bleed to death. Hell hath no fury.' Levi thought.

'Hopefully, when this all ends, any nightmares being X throws at me will be void and in vain.' Tanya thought.

"A complete bombardment…" Vooran said, "Commander-"

"Soldier," Levi said, "This is what the enemy gets. I could have hung them from the noose, I could have cut their heads clean off, I could have shot them in the head. I could have given them a quick death."

"Sir?" Vooran asked with worry and concern.

"I could have been merciful and leave them with no pain, but they insisted on resisting." Levi said, "I have no other choice but to make them know pain. They asked for it Soldier. They asked and I gave them a reason to surrender."

Vooran was shaken to the core. His vice commander was like a demon. He had a point however, the enemy could have just talked this war out and come up with a compromise to let the Empire have the Rhine as long as they did not invade. The Empire could have done the same. Both sides knew that negotiations were beyond possible. No one was willing talk, not ever.

"I find your lack of faith in what me and the Major are doing… disturbing." Levi said.

 **Berun, Empire of the Reich**

Zettour was drinking tea. Erich came in with a report from Tanya.

"Sir, I heard that there was a victory at Aren, Right?" Erich asked, "I came in with this report from the Major. It was about calling an artillery strike on a populated area. Did you use this report to gain the results from that battle while avoiding military law violations?"

"Yes." Zettour said, "We must use their talents. We need them to end this war. We shall make the enemy know just how strong we are."

"Sir, don't tell me…. you're not going to-"

He grinned.

"Yes Colonel. **They** will be the ones that drive the final nail in the coffin of the Republic." Zettour said.

 **Research Division Base**

Schugel was looking at a marvelous invention. It was a blimp combined with other blimps to create an airship. It had cannons on the blimps on the side. It was given the power to lift all its balloons into the air. He called it Das Schiff des Kaisers, or simply put, Der Kaiser. It took years of planning and funding and months of construction, and now, it is ready for testing. It's bomb bay doors contained several bombs. The man had finished what he had started. Now it is ready to be unleashed.

"It's complete." Schugel said, "Now to finish the V1s!"

He went off to another hangar to see what appeared to be incomplete rockets.

"God, give me the your brilliance so I can work your wonders!" Schugel said.

 **Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Saga of Levi the Just**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Strategic Operations HQ, Berun**

The military generals were having a meeting concerning what happened at Aren City after hearing what had happened.

"It's a shame we lost the railway at Aren. It will takes months to fix." Erich said.

"We lost a vital connection to the front. We need a plan and we need it now." Rudersdorf said, smoking his cigar.

"We can't keep hitting the enemy forever." One of the men said, "We need a way to win this somehow."

"Sir, I think I have an Idea, but it will take time and patience to do." Zettour said, "It's also a risky gamble, so bear with me."

"Alright, let's hear it." One of the men said.

"Well…" Zettour said, "We need a paradigm shift. We need to avoid defeat. That's the only way we can last. We'll destroy the enemy main force by making them think it's a full scale offensive. Then, just when they think they've won, like hunter, we spring the trap and kill off the rest."

The men seemed appalled by this. They had no words in which to speak about this plan. The men murmured to each other.

"So, what happens after that?" One general asked.

"Well, once the main force is gone, we'll try talking to them with terms of their surrender while our navy surrounds the country in which escape is impossible and aid is no longer viable to them. All they have to do is accept the deal and we'll end this war." Zettour said with a firm look. "The terms will redraw the border between us and the Republic with us having the entire Rhine all to ourselves while they are left with nothing but a reminder of their disgrace. A fair trade I say considering they tried to involve every country against us."

"But what if they don't?" Another general asked.

"Then... well, to put it simply in a way that may seem barbaric," Zettour said as he breathed in, "We cut the head of the Republic and take their capital while we cut off every possible chance of our enemy to escape and prevent aid from other countries. Once we're through, we'll do the same as we did to the Entente Alliance and Dacia, complete subjugation. A fitting punishment for the enemies of the Fatherland."

* * *

 _ **A few days later…**_

 **The Rhine Front**

The 203rd were holding the enemy off as their allies evacuated from the flank. The sky was being lit up with flak and anti-air fire. Levi and Tanya fired at the ground forces firing at them.

"Hold out men! We mustn't let them get past us and find out about our allies evacuation!" Levi said.

"Damnit! I'm hit!" One of the men said.

"04 to 012, 047 is lost. My men are getting killed out here." Rhiner said.

"Alright then, Division 4 is to pull back. Head with Division 1, we are mounting an attack." Levi said.

"How is it going over there?" Tanya asked.

"Our men are getting smacked with anti-air fire. How long until they are evacuated?" Levi asked.

"They'll get out. Trust me." Tanya said.

"You better be right, I rather not die yet." Levi said.

"Just watch the enemy fire." Tanya said.

The Division charged in, firing at the enemy artillery guns and machine guns. The anti-air Fire was getting thick. The battalion was getting struck.

"This is madness!" Willibald said.

"Just hang out a little more! Give it everything you got!" Wolke said.

Meanwhile, the Imperial troops were evacuating. They made sure to get rid of everything the enemy might use in case they leave it behind. They got on several trains and were moved out. The Republicans haven't noticed this devious plan. They withdrew from the area, leaving several bodies of their dead comrades behind. The battalion began to back off as soon as the order to retreat was given by Rhine Control. They retreated with haste, leaving the Republicans asking questions as to why they did that.

* * *

 **Base Camp**

The Battalion was injured. Several doctors and Mage doctors came in. The men were being treated of their wounds. The battalion managed to survive.

"Man, That was close." Levi said.

"Yeah, That was too close." Tanya said, "We barely made it out alive."

"Yeah, barely." Levi said.

"My stomach is killing me!" Wolke said.

"If you would just hang on, you'll make it." A Doctor said.

Levi watched as the doctors went to work hospitalizing the men.

'Man, they are put under stress' Levi thought, "Well Tanya, you think that if we crush the Republic, What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, just take a nice cup of tea." Tanya said, "You?"

"I was thinking about having kids." Levi said.

"Kids? With who?" Tanya asked.

"You actually." Levi said.

Tanya's eyes grew wide.

"You son of a bitch." Tanya said.

"You didn't slap me when we-"

Tanya pointed her rifle at his head. "Finish that sentence. Finish. That. **Fucking**. Sentence. Let me hear you say that shit out loud, into my ears. Once you do that, I got no reason to keep your ass around."

"But you liked it though." Levi said.

Tanya cocked the rifle.

"Ok, it's only because you're cute." Levi said.

"Jackass. I didn't slap you for kissing me because if I did, you'd rape me the day after." Tanya said.

"Ok, what if I said I had feelings for you? Would you shoot me?" Levi asked.

She put the rifle down.

"So you-"

"Shut up before I unload an entire clip into your ass." Tanya said.

"Well I ordered an MG34 for myself. You can expect me carrying that bad boy around anytime soon." Levi said.

"Hold on! An MG34?! Are you nuts?!" Tanya asked.

"It's being customized for my specifications. A drum magazine, lightweight frame, the best recoil reduction possible, colored white and gold, the only gun that a real man should have himself rather than having a belt of bullets lying around." Levi said.

"And you didn't order one for me because I'm a girl?" Tanya asked.

"No, I just don't like you holding one. Only because the enemy would be running for their lives." Levi said.

"Jerk." Tanya said.

"Commander, a message from HQ. They want you to head to Schugel at once." A man said.

"Well, Better get some rest. We're heading back." Levi said.

The Battalion got some rest and slept.

* * *

 _ **A day later…**_

 **Research Base**

The 203rd couldn't believe what they saw.

There were rockets.

"What the hell are those?!" Levi asked.

"What you are looking at my friend is the V1 Rocket! This bad boy will get you anywhere in no time flat!" Schugel said.

"Anywhere?! As in, we could drop into the Allied Kingdom and bash up their navy at port?!" Levi asked.

"That's right! With these bad boys, the enemy is going to crumble before us! We are at the pinnacle of science thanks to god!" Schugel said.

"You do realize that god is an asshole, right?" Levi asked.

"Don't." Rudersdorf said.

"Ok, what the hell are gonna do with these anyway?" Tanya asked.

"You see Degeruechaff, you and the 203rd are gonna put an end to the Republic by blinding them." Rudersdorf said, "Destroy the enemy HQ. A U-Boat will arrive to pick you up and take you to the Rhine battlefront, where are men have dug into the left flank and will trigger a huge explosion, wiping out the flank and surrounding their main force. As soon as that's done, link up with the Der Kaiser and head for the capital with any and all battalions that are moving out from the left flank of the Rhine theater. From there, you cut the head from the snake and let it bleed."

"So let me get this straight, you want us to march for the capital and crush the enemy? Ok. I'm in." Levi said.

"I better expect a huge ass welcoming party for this." Tanya said.

"Oh trust me, it will be worth it." Rudersdorf said, "get ready, you move out at nightfall."

* * *

And so, they began to prepare. The MG34 Levi ordered came in. He held the gun in his hand. He was amazed by how it matched the specifications he requested. A lightweight frame, a drum magazine, a white and gold paint, and a recoil that was controlled to the best that the era could offer. It was his prized gun. He loaded the gun and cocked it. He aimed it and imagined just what he could do with this bad boy. He knew what needs to be done. He knew what would happen if all goes well. If this mission is a success, then the world will not dare challenge the Empire. If the Empire were to prove itself that not even the world powers can defeat it, then the world will not fight the Empire or even dare to rise against it from within, for it all comes down to strategy and also having the best cards in the hand, much like a game of poker. If his opponent had the guts to go all in, then he will do the same, only to reveal that he had the best hand possible and knew when to go for it.

The 203rd got inside the V1 rockets as they aimed toward the horizon.

"Alright, make final checks. As soon as the checking is complete, let them rip!" Schugel said.

'This is it. All or nothing. This war was a game of poker and both sides went all in, go hard or go home.' Levi thought.

'This is it Being X. You're finished if we get this right!' Tanya thought.

"Rockets all checked and ready!" One of Schugel's men said.

"Alright, remember 203rd. Once the place is destroyed, we leave." Tanya said.

"Let them go!" Schugel said.

The rockets flew off into the sky, flying towards the horizon.

"May god protect you!" Schugel said.

"Alright, now for a Crew for Der Kaiser." Rudersdorf said.

"Oh, right away then." Schugel said.

* * *

The rockets were flying at incredible speed. At this speed, they'll pass over the Rhine Front in hours. The rockets kept going at an incredible speed.

'These things are amazing!' Levi thought, 'We could reach the capital of the Republic with these bad boys!'

The rockets kept flying. The enemy hasn't seen or heard anything suspicious.

"Alright men, we should be over our target at any moment. As soon as we get out of these things, we proceed to the facility and destroy it. Once we do that, this war is good as over by the time the main Republican force is annihilated." Tanya said, "Remember men, we put an end to this and people will remember us as war heroes. But let me make this clear, even if we end this war, we as imperial soldiers must stay vigilant. If our enemy tries to pick up a weapon, disarm them without mercy. Show them real fear and make our enemy cower before us!"

"Yes!" The men said.

"Alright! Here we go!" Tanya said.

The 203rd blasted out of the rockets and flew for the enemy's HQ. The 203rd landed to avoid detection. They moved toward the facility and found it. It wasn't guarded as much.

"Seems like they fell for our false retreat. They don't even know the truth." Levi said, "God must pity them for their stupidity."

"Might as well agree with you there. They don't know we coaxed the bastards." Tanya said, "Too bad it's too late for them."

Tanya signaled all the divisions to surround the building and take the guards outside the building out. They covered all entrances of the building. The guards were silently taken care off. The bodies were hidden in the shadows of the night. A soldier walked out, only to get knocked out cold.

"You first Captain." Tanya said.

"Me? What happened to ladies first?" Levi asked.

"Well someone needs to cover the bastard with the MG34." Tanya said.

"You're right. I'll go." Levi went inside the door while the rest of Division 1 followed him in.

Republican soldiers were drinking tons of booze as if it was the end of the world. Some of them were blabbering jokes. Some of them didn't even care. Some were lucky enough that a fight broke out yet. They drank and drank and drank as if victory was there's for the taking after years of war stressed them out. The door was forcefully kicked down. The men looked at the door to suddenly be struck with fear as their eyes widened at a sight they hardly wanted to believe in. Levi, the Demon Lord of the Rhine and the Demon Witch of the Rhine, Tanya, was right behind him.

"Sorry if I was being rude while you were all drinking. No, I didn't come here for a drink. Why the hell would I want a drink? I'm only like what? 14? Oh well, doesn't matter." Tanya said.

"Don't Move!" a Republican soldier said as he whipped out a pistol.

The other soldiers did the same.

"Man, God **really** must pity you for your stupidity. You really are a bunch of dumbasses." Levi said as he pulled out the MG34 he had on his back.

He and Tanya began firing along with the rest of Division 1. The Republicans were getting shredded and torn to pieces as the bullets rip their bodies apart. Blood filled the room and splattered over the walls as the stench of powder and blood fills the air. The other Divisions came in and fired at the Republican soldiers. The soldiers were being massacred. Grenades were thrown, exploding with fire and shrapnel, killing all who are unfortunate to escape. The 203rd brought demolition equipment for the mission as insurance.

"Division 2 here, we got the barracks all done here." Weiss said.

"Division 3 here, minor resistance eliminated." Williabald said.

"Division 4 reporting, these guys are dead." Rhiner said.

"Division 5 here, we swept the area." Wolke said.

"Good, sweep the next floor up. Expect resistance to get rough." Tanya said, "Get the demolition primed as soon as we clear the place out!"

"We're moving up people! Lets rock!" Levi said, "For the people of the Empire of the Reich!"

The 203rd went up a floor and continued with their killing spree, killing all who were in the way, destroying anything of hindrance to the Empire. Levi entered a room and sprayed it with bullets from his MG34. Tanya tossed a grenade into a room, killing the soldiers inside. Viktoryia threw a grenade in another room. It exploded and Visha went in to exterminate the survivors.

"Clear!" Tanya said.

"Same here!" Levi said.

"Division 2, all clear!" Weiss said.

"Division 3, all green." Willibald said.

"Division 4, all quiet here!" Rhiner said.

"Division 5, building clear of enemy forces!" Wolke said.

"Division 1, all clear!" Levi said, "Make contact with HQ, tell them we've done it."

"Got it!" Viktoryia said.

The Republican soldiers were murdered, bloodied, killed, filled with holes, their entrails and viscera revealed in a gore-filled mess. Not one enemy remained after 3 minutes of killing and shooting. All had gone quiet. Viktoryia managed to contact HQ with a telegram message and reported to Levi.

"Good work soldier, no doubt HQ is going to like what we did today." Levi said, "Are the bombs set Major?"

"Yup. we're done here." Tanya said, "Alright you nuggets, we have just completed part one of this war's end. Now we head make a date with a boat waiting for us. As soon as the enemy main force is crushed, we march for the capital and behead the Republic's head once and for all!"

The 203rd roared in courage and anticipation. They all left the building and set off the explosives. The building went up in flames.

"No patrols? God must really really must pity them for their stupidity." Levi said.

"No shit captain." Tanya said, "These guys thought they won, but little did they know we had set a trap to wipe out their main force."

Levi looked to the sky.

'Too bad Being X, you really should have thought differently, now you get to watch the miracle of two nonbelievers go to work while doing nothing.' Levi thought, 'Checkmate.'

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

 **Strategic Operations HQ, Berun**

Zettour had opened the door to the meeting room with a smile on his face. The businessmen and the generals were fussing over the fate of the Rhine situation.

"If I have your attention men," Zettour began, "I have some really really good news."

"And that is?" One businessman asked.

"A message from the 203rd that the western front HQ had sent. I'll read it out loud." Zettour said, breathing in to say the message. "The Fatherland, Ruler of the World."

The men were astounded, but not entirely convinced of either this man had gone nuts or something of great importance.

"What I mean to say what it meant was that we just won the war, so there is really is no need for debate." Zettour said, "As of now, we lured the enemy into a trap we set for them with the full intention of wiping them all out. Now, we box them in."

Rudersdorf sighed in relief.

'Finally, we can end it.' Rudersdorf thought.

"Another thing I'd like to add is that the Der Kaiser that you heard about in rumor is now being deployed and is heading for the front lines with any or all available Mages not taking part in annihilating the enemy's main force. They are making their way towards the capital to utterly decapitate the Republic and destroy its ability to fight against us and wreck the spirit of our potential enemies into never waging war with us ever again." Zettour said, "And above all else, we made sure that they do not receive any help from any nation and all possibility of resistance is eliminated along with any chance of escaping the hammer of the Empire's justice, we thank you for our cooperation. Now watch as we leave a record in this war that none shall forget, and let the records show that the Demon Warlock and the Demon Witch of the Rhine as the Demon Knights of the Empire."

The men were surprised and now stunned by Zettour's words. Rudersdorf smoked his cigar.

'We really have done it, haven't we? We crushed our enemy and now any potential threats will be too scared to challenge us, in other words, we rule the world unopposed.' Rudersdorf thought, 'Was this God? Or was it the work of the Devil himself?'

* * *

 **Rhine Front**

Bientot was on patrol on the west flank. He watched as the sun was rising from the horizon.

'The Empire has gotten desperate. They know that if the Republic keeps fighting, then we will have won the war with the aid of others. The economic aftermath is something I'm not sure on how it will be affected by this war. But at least now, If we push through the flank on the right of the front, we'll win.' Bientot thought, 'I'll be drinking like crazy when it's all over. I just hope nothing bad happens along the way. Once and for all, this will be over and-'

A huge explosion broke him from his train of thought. He saw a huge cloud of smoke and dust rising from the ground with great amounts of flame. He was thrown into confusion. There should be no reason something like this could happen, sure there was gunpowder in the trenches, but an explosion like that seems way out of the ordinary to be considered as an accident. He looked down and saw the most terrifying things the Empire had, **Tanks**. Tanks and infantry battalions rushed out from below the explosion, marching ever forward with pride and courage.

'Impossible….. They would have to have dug tunnels below our trenches and lay explosives down there. Wait a minute. Now that I think of it, was what was said about the empire being desperate all just a facade? An illusion made to act as a trap?' Bientot thought, thinking as to how or why this was happening. Reality hit him hard when the word 'trap' entered his thoughts. His eyes widened and rushed to call HQ, but all he got was static. His eyes were even more wider.

"Colonel!" a voice cried out.

He turned and saw Joan flying towards him.

"It's bad! HQ has been completely destroyed!" Joan said.

"What?!" Bientot said, then looking back to the tanks. "Those Imperial Bastards! It was all an elaborate- Go! Tell the reserve forces at once of what's going on!"

"But what about-"

"I'll handle this! Just go! Hurry!" Bientot said.

Joan turned around and flew of to warn the reserve forces.

'It's too late. Our main force won't get out in time! The enemy will have our troops surrounded. At this point, we can only hope that we'll get out of this with aid or something!' Bientot thought, gritting his teeth in grinding rage. 'If no one steps in for the Republic, it's over!'

* * *

 _ **Hours later…**_

 **Ministry of Defense, Parasii, Republic of Francois**

Pierre hung up the phone. He had heard horrifying news of what had happened.

'So….. they pulled a paradigm shift. They let us march into a trap. If God has mercy for the Republic, then please, save us from this accursed fate.' Pierre thought, 'Has God abandoned us? Are we on our own? Is this what the world truly is? Has God left man to suffer for his consequences? Has God blessed our enemies? Have I failed my people, my men, my family?'

The Republicans had thought they gained victory, but now they are put under the blade of defeat. The Empire and Allied Kingdom tried discussing a peace treaty, but the Empire denied it, for the Empire wanted justice against its enemies for daring to take their land from them, the people of the Empire, who longed for justice for their country after being besieged by three countries was coming to fruition. The Imperial Army marched forth to bring the end of its last enemy to its knees. The Empire soon had a policy that stated that if any country dare harm the Fatherland and its people with prejudice and unwarranted aggression, then the Fatherland, now provoked, will not let the enemies of its people run free. The army of the Empire will punish the Fatherlands enemies and subjugate their land as punishment for facing the Empire. The might of the Emperor will be brought upon thee with great and furious anger and let those who dare plague the empire know that they are the lord when the Emperor and his Army lay their hands upon thee. This sacred vow made by the Emperor will be a forever-lasting warning to the enemies of the Fatherland.

 **Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Saga Of Levi the Just**

 **Chapter 12**

Inside the U-Boat that travelled under the waves to reach the Rhine was the entire 203rd. The Battalion was being briefed about the situation. Tanya and Levi stood next to each other.

"As you now know men, our enemy is now effectively caged. The enemy reserve forces have fled to the capital, meaning that this is our chance to end the war." Levi said, "The naval blockades are there to ensure that the members of the Republican Government and its military forces do not escape. We have the enemy caged like an animal. Now we simply put it out of its misery."

"We are to make sure that the enemy main force is wiped out." Tanya said, "We are to make sure there is no interruption as our ground forces massacre the enemy."

"After we are done, we fly to Der Kaiser and egress for the capital, from there, the ground forces marching from the left flank will head for Parasii. Before we arrive however, the Empire will have talks over the Republic's surrender. If they accept the terms, then all we be over and this war will end, but if they insist on fighting, we'll turn the city of light into a smoldering pile of ash." Levi said, "They have no aid or a way out, they only have two choices, subjugation or negotiation. We have left the Republic in a state that they have lost. It's only a matter of time until they all die."

Government Bureau, Parasii, Republic Of Francois

The government officials of the Republic were in panic. The Reserve forces have been pulled back to the capital. The Main Force is cut off and is mostly now an army of dead men walking or now a bunch of prisoners. Pierre couldn't believe how they reacted. It was like watching a flock of headless chickens. There was arguing and shouting.

"Enough!" Pierre said, "I can understand why we are all in a panic, but we must think rationally. We are all civilized men, this shouldn't be a problem."

"Do you have any idea what you did General?! You costed us the war! The main force is now gone! The reserves are the only thing that can protect us!" One of the political stooges said, "You have costed us everything!"

"I know that and I don't deny it, but we need to negotiate, it's the only way our people can survive, if we continue to fight, we will be slaughtered like pigs." Pierre said, "We have to do something for our people."

"And just how do you suggest we do that?!" One of the stooges said.

Pierre took a long breath. He had to weigh his options, consider them, look at them, think outside of them. Nothing. He had nothing that would please them.

"I don't know. It would be best to make it look a if we surrendered unconditionally, let them believe they've won." Pierre said, "I guess that even the idea itself won't hold any water. We are finished men, guess we will have to fight to the death."

The Rhine Front

The Republican forces were being crushed from all sides. The Empire has brought everything to the table. Flamethrowers, Tanks, Bombers, Mages, men dressed in armor holding machine guns, all have been brought to slaughter and kill the Republican army. Men screamed as the flamethrowers burned them to a crisp, men torn apart by bullets, reduced to ash from the might of the bombs, blasted apart by the tanks. The Republic now saw the true power of the Empire. The Mages faced each other in combat, only to be shot down by the Imperial Mages. The Republican forces were being murdered without mercy.

Bientôt watched as the men were being brutally slaughtered by the Empire. His face was contorted in despair.

'How……. how can we recover from this? How could we let this happen?' Bientôt thought.

He watched as the men were being slaughtered from multiple sides. The end of the war was drawing for the victory of the Empire and the defeat of all who stood against it. Bientôt couldn't help but blame the Demons of the Empire for all of this. They had won. They had finally struck the nail in the coffin. They lead to the Empire's victory. He fired at an Imperial Mage, shooting him down. Few more came around and started firing. Bientôt dodged the fire and shot back. The Mages dodged the incoming fire. One of them was hit and was shot down. He managed to shoot down the second one. He had to fight on, even when death was approaching, he had to fight, for it was the human spirit that lives within him. He would not let it fade yet, not now, not until he had finally fulfilled his purpose to the people of the Republic. He had no choice but to fight, for running away would be an insult.

The 203rd flew into battle. They flew straight into the fireworks as they fired at Republican mages. Levi fired his MG34 at the mages, slaughtering them with no mercy.

"Too fragile. If the Republic was this stupid, I'd won this war by knocking on their front door and left it and then knocked out whoever came outside." Levi said, "Amateurs."

Tanya didn't hesitate to slice the mages apart. She was having a blast. She was slicing every single Mage she had in her eyesight.

'Well Being X, you messed up big time. Hope you like how damn stupid you were!' Tanya thought, "That's it! Step right up! I got a ticket to hell with your names on it! Take them while they're on sale!"

She shot one down. Another one was coming in, but Viktoriya shot the mage down. The 203rd were tearing the Republican forces apart. Levi saw Bientôt trying to fight to the end. He shot at him, gaining his attention.

"I never thought you of all people just don't know when to unconditionally or at least conditionally surrender on the terms of the Empire. You just keep fighting. Bravo good sir, bravo." Levi said.

"Me? Surrender? Even on your terms? Pah! Only a fool would dream of such things." Bientôt said, "I'm only buying time for the world to come to see how ruthless the Empire has become since the war began!"

"Forget it. There won't be help. The Republic is isolated." Levi said, "No aid, nowhere to run, just a nice coffin for you, unless you surrender that is. There is always the Imperial military. They might want you to act as a, symbol of what your people would do if they obey the Empire and dare not challenge it. I'd say it is a good trade."

"My soul for the people's enslavement?! Never!" Bientôt said.

"I'm not looking for slaves. I'm looking for examples." Levi said, "An example of possibility for your people to finally come to terms of what they can do to survive. If they believe that they can climb the ranks of society, then they will have a chance to live in peace."

"You……" Bientôt said, "you can't get any sicker than that."

"Oh, but I have." Levi said, "I've taken the Fjords! Blinded the Republic! And now, I've come to put their entire military in a giant coffin with you in it."

Bientôt had enough of it. He charged at Levi and fired at him. Levi dodged the shots and fired back. They kept shooting at each other, dodging every bullet they shot at each other. Some of the bullets collided and exploded. They clashed again and again.

"God cares little about men, women and children. All he cares about is having zealots praise his name as if he was a god. He is a demon of an opportunist. He is never to be trusted." Levi said, "He left many men to die like animals! All of those who follow god must die, for god is as corrupt as Satan himself."

"So you blame God for this war?" Bientôt asked.

"No, I merely don't believe in him, and look what it did!" Levi said, "Chaos and anarchy are all that's left in this world! Evil is rampant! And for what? For me to praise the lord so that I can live in a world with sunshine and rainbows? Ha! I'd rather in this world than believe that rubbish!"

"And you justify that by killing people?!" Bientôt asked.

"God will be erased from all books, not even the Bible will speak his name. There will be no gods to talk about! As long as there is a god, there will be demons who will hunt for him, I shall hunt those gods and kill them!" Levi said, "If you stand in the way, then you must die."

The two shot at each other and dodged the bullets. The two flew in an endless aerial battle. Tanya noticed the two as they danced in the sky. The two were relentless, like two predators fighting over a dead corpse. She aimed carefully, trying to see if she can score a hit on Bientôt. She fired a burst, forcing the two to break off. Bientôt saw the girl.

"Alright, surround him, make sure he doesn't escape!" Tanya said.

The 203rd were moving in to surround Bientôt. He realized that this was becoming a no-win situation more and more steadfastly and quickly. The only options left were surrender, die, or even retreat at this point. He thought about his friends and comrades that died in battle. He thought about any possible survivors. Tanya got her comms onto all channels.

"To all Republican forces, we grant you an unconditional surrender. If you surrender now, you will be spared and captured, from there, you will face the tribunals under military law. If you resist, then we have no choice but to have you all executed." Tanya said.

"Listen to her voice. She wants you to live. I would not squander that chance." Levi said.

"You have nowhere to run, don't throw away your lives!" Tanya said, "A real soldier would rather surrender with his own dignity intact!"

Bientôt considered all his options. He got on the channel with all Republican forces.

"Listen to me. I am Lieutenant Colonel Bientôt of the 2nd Republican Mage Company of the Republic. I want all of you to escape. I don't care if even one man gets through, either get out of the country or make for the capital, from there we shall make our last stand. Millions died by the hands of the Empire, let the new generation know what has happened here so that they may continue with our legacy and preserve the Republic." Bientôt said, "Forget it Imperial scum! I will not let you take away my freedom! My soul! And last but not least, I will fight even in death if that is what God wishes!"

"Well then, if that is what you want." Levi said as he backed away.

"Take aim!" Weiss commanded.

The mages took aim. Bientôt saw many barrels pointing at his head.

'So this is how I die…..' Bientôt thought.

"Fire." Tanya said.

The 203rd unloaded their bullets at Bientôt as he tried his best to survive the onslaught. A few bullets hit him. He coughed blood as more bullets tear into him. The Republican Mages fought on, trying to escape. One Republican stabbed an Imperial with a bayonet, being stabbed by the very same Imperial. The Republican Mages were being killed, taking some Imperials with them. They were fighting for their families, the one thing that would never be replaced. They had no luck in getting out. They were fighting to the bitter end.

English Channel

A Republican fleet was attempting to escape, but one of the escorts were sunk by an Imperial submarine that shot a torpedo. Bombers were flying towards the fleet. Ships were beginning to sink as the submarines shot out torpedoes.

"We got submarines! They've surrounded us!" A man on a sonar said.

"By god……. How do we get out?" A crew member asked.

"Torpedoes! They're coming in fast!" the man on the sonar said, "We'll be hit!"

"One of the transport ships got hit by a torpedo!" another crew member said.

"Bombers incoming!" another member said, "They're coming at us!"

"Fire back! Don't let the Bombers attack the transports!" the captain said, "We must ensure that the transports escape!"

Bombs began to fall on the fleet as several ships were hit by torpedoes. The ships were ablaze. Passenger ships and Transports were burning. Many men were burning. Many were drowning in the ships that were sinking into the depths. The periscope was coming down. The captain looked impressed.

"Well done gentlemen, the enemy will not leave through this channel no matter what they do." the captain said.

The submarines surfaced to round up survivors and bring them to Empire controlled territory. Many surrendered while others were killed for trying to escape.

The Rhine Front

Bientôt looked at Levi and flew towards him. His computation jewel was going critical. He roared as he charged. Levi saw the man coming for him.

"Get back! He's gonna blow!" Levi said.

The 203rd backed away. Tanya shot the man down, letting him explode into pieces. The 203rd saw Bientôt's suicidal move. They felt appalled by how far he was willing to go if it meant preserving the enemy of the Empire. He was willing to take his own life with the life of his enemies. The Republican forces were eliminated. There were barely survivors.

"Alright men. We've done enough," Levi said, "We march to Parasii and cut out the lights of the Republic and turn on the lights for the Empire. To arms!"

The 203rd roared in victory. They flew off to where the Imperial Airship "Der Kaiser" was flying towards. The Imperial forces soon finished rounding the captives up and marched to the capital.

 **Berun, Empire**

"Sir, we have a message from the Republic." Erich said.

"Oh? Have they considered surrender?" Zettour asked.

"Not exactly, but they warn us that even with their fall, others will stand against them and warn us to turn back. In return, they will not breach our borders." Erich said, "Your answer?"

Rudersdorf thought about it. He smoked his cigar again.

"Tell them that we do not intend on ceasing hostilities. If they want to end this war, they'll have to come to us." Rudersdorf said, "How long until our forces reach the capital?"

"Well, judging from the reports, I'd say within a week." Erich said.

"Then let them know that they have up until a week to decide, if they won't negotiate, then we march for victory." Zettour said.

"Yes General." Erich said as he left the room to write the reply.

He laid his back on the wall.

"Those kids……… they really done it now." Erich said.

 **Washington D.C, Unified States**

President Harvey Oswald was in a meeting with his cabinet. They all looked distressed after hearing multiple pleas from the Republic to send aid and help with refugees.

"Men, these are the facts as I know it. One, the Empire had invaded the Republic and is proceeding towards the capital of Parasii. Two, we are locked between helping the Republic and involving the Unified States of America in world war and letting the Empire do as it pleases and rule the world." Harvey said, "The Russys have gone dark into civil war and are unable to draw the Empire's attention. The Allied Kingdom has gone silent. I'm afraid that even I feel reluctant as to what we must do. I reluctantly had the US join the Allied Nations because we are facing a common foe and that together, we stood a chance. If the Empire found out about this alliance, it would lead to great destruction. Men, I need your voices, opinions, suggestions, ideas, something that can help avert chaos in the world."

"Well sir, it's obvious, we use the bomb." Secretary of War, Lee Mansley said, "If we use the bomb on one of their major cities, they will have to stop and listen to the man with the biggest stick."

"No. Out of question. That thing is an amalgamation of war itself. To use that monstrosity would lose us the trust of the Allied Nations and the Russys might react to the use of such a weapon." Harvey said.

"Sir, there is a communist revolution going on in there, we have to do something." Mansley said.

"Maybe there's a way to match the Empire, what if we use Mages like they are doing?" the secretary of state proposed.

"But that would mean we would have to develop the technology to utilize magic and we don't know if anyone in the US is even capable of Magic." Harvey said.

The cabinet was silent. There was no way the US could aid the Republic if they don't have an exact equal footing with the Empire. The public was scared. They demanded that war be made against the Huns. Harvey felt powerless.

 **England, Allied Kingdom**

King Charles XIII and Prime Minister Churchill Braxton were in a meeting with the rest of the politicians and military generals after hearing of the Imperial victory at the Rhine.

"Sire, the Empire knows about the covert operations we had conducted, they have a fleet of submarines and ships out in the English channel. The Empire is ending the Republic, what do we do?" Braxton asked.

"We wait." Charles said.

One of the political stooges sat up. "Wait? Sire, that would mean-"

"I know what that means. Take a seat." The king said.

The stooge sat down.

"We must organize an invasion force to attack the Empire. We will not attack now, but later, when the Empire shows vulnerability." The king said, "Until then, we shall wait until we strike."

"Yes, my lord." The men said.

 **Republican skies**

The 203rd were flying at high altitude and spotted the airship. The blimps that were combined together made it look intimidating with bombers and fighters in the flight decks that were tasked with launching as well as guns and ammunition.

"Look at the size of it." Levi said.

"Yeah, looks gigantic." Wolke added.

"Wait until we get inside." Levi said as he got his communication spell to work, "Pixie to Kaiser, confirm you have us."

"Kaiser to Pixie, we have you on our sensors." The operator said.

"Requesting permission to land." Levi said.

"Permission granted, head to flight deck 2." The operator said.

The battalion landed on the Kaiser and saw an air force officer walking to them.

"Why hello Little Devils of the Rhine! It is a pleasure and honor to meet you!" The officer said, "I am Commander Walderich Von Steiner, Commander of this ship and the assault force heading for the capital of the Republic."

"Major Tanya Degeruechaff, Commander of the 203rd." Tanya said as she saluted.

"Captain Levi Blitzlowe, Vice-Commander along with Lieutenant Weiss." Levi said with a salute followed by Weiss's salute.

The 203rd saluted. Steiner looked humble toward them.

"What is the current situation on the march to the capital?" Tanya asked.

"Well, we are successfully making progress. The enemy is in full retreat and are beginning on setting up a defensive formation at the capital. We have them cornered. Now it is only a matter of time until we can behead the Republic and have most of the western mainland of Europe shall be ours." Steiner said, "The ground forces are quickly marching through the open wound we left them with reserve forces at the Fatherland to keep an eye out on the east."

"The Russy Federation? What could they do?" Levi asked.

"They could become an issue if they declare war, in which plan 315 will be needed to drive them back." Steiner said, "The communist dogs and the loyalists are killing each other over there."

"So in other words, the communists are a threat." Levi said.

"Yes, the communists will not sit by after we have done so much. They must be watched over." Steiner said.

"Right." Tanya said.

"When will we arrive at the capital?" Levi asked.

"We should arrive soon enough. About a week." Steiner said, "The enemy will most likely send planes and aerial mages to prevent the Kaiser's advance, but with you around, you will help us in keeping their hands off this aerial battleship."

"A week... and the supplies?" Levi asked.

"Enough for the trip." Steiner said.

"Good." Tanya said, "Now where can we-"

"Oh don't worry, I'll help you in navigating through the ship." Steiner said.

They followed Steiner through the door out of the hangar bay, going into the halls that led to another blimp. They kept following Steiner up until they reached the quarters.

"How many people can fit in this giant airship exactly?" Levi asked.

"About as much as an entire field army of Mages." Steiner answered.

"Damn." Tanya said.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Steiner said, "But aside from that, her ranged defenses are tough like our tanks. And even if the enemy got through, you would just swat them as if they were flies."

"I see... I guess that means it's technically invulnerable." Levi said, "Gotta thank the bastard who made this fine beauty."

"Enough, it's about time we get some rest. 203rd, we rest here for the time being!" Tanya said.

"Right!" The battalion replied.

Steiner left the compartment and headed for the bridge. Tanya turned to Levi.

"As for you vice-Commander, we need to talk." Tanya said, "We talk after sundown."

"Has the little girl finally got out of her shell?" Levi asked.

She looked away, scoffing at him.

"Just. Do it." Tanya said.

"Sure." Levi said.

 ** _Later..._**

The sun was setting and Tanya was waiting for Levi. She waited patiently.

"Hey there, Tanya." Levi said as he walked to her, "What is it that you wished to talk of?"

"Well... remember that kiss?" Tanya asked.

"If you're going to say what I think it is, let's not-"

"Don't you think that was too sudden?" Tanya asked.

"Beg your pardon?" Levi asked.

"That kiss back at Aren... it was too soon." Tanya said, "I mean, shouldn't you have done that in a wedding or something?"

"You know, for a girl who hates God, you sure preach to the bastard and thought about marriage." Levi said.

"No... it's not that... I... I don't know anything anymore." Tanya said in defeat.

"You know, we could always... have a family." Levi said.

"Heh, I don't want to imagine what our kids will be like." Tanya said.

"Guess you're right. It is tough to know what our kids will look like." Levi said.

"You know Levi... could you just stay where you are? And don't move." Tanya said, "I promise you, I won't kill you."

Levi looked at her with confusion. She walked over to Levi.

"Uh, I don't-"

And before he got to finish, she kissed him without a second thought. He was surprised. He couldn't react. She broke away.

"Now we're even. Got it?" Tanya asked.

"You sneaky little demon princess." Levi said as he hugged her, "Let's go to bed."

"I guess you're right." Tanya said.

And just like that, they went to the crew quarters and rested.


	13. Chapter 13

**Saga of Levi the Just**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Parasii, Republic Of Francois**

Several defensive lines and positions had been set around the capital. The people were being evacuated to the shelters. Joan watched as the Imperial forces stood outside the city, waiting for the order to attack. Right now, negotiations were going on. With any luck, the terms would be reasonable and this war would be over. With Bientôt now dead, the Republican forces were in disarray, lost any hope of winning, and have absolutely nothing against the Empire to fight back with to counterattack with. As far as she was concerned, there was no hope in beating the Empire now that they have broken through the Rhine. The Empire made sure that none interfere with the conflict here. The negotiations were being held over by the consulate on the edge of town. She watched as the Flying Fortress of the Empire looked over by the edge. It was big, really big. She felt uneasy just by looking at the gigantic blimp armed with guns all over it. It was a literal flying death machine, a symbol of the Empire's superiority over those it considered its enemies.

The 203rd were put in charge of protecting the ship. Levi watched as the Imperial forces were going into formation.

'They're all fools.' Levi thought, 'They must join the Empire if they even have a chance at living.'

"I see you seem serious about all of this." Tanya said as she walked over.

"Well Major, look at it. A beaten dog that doesn't know when to quit. That's all I see over there." Levi said, "It's funny that they think they have a chance if they hold out. They're afraid, they just won't admit it. Their fear over our dominance has made them resilient to their fear of death. They rather die than be put under our foot."

"Yes... that seems right." Tanya said, "Do you think that the world will ever leave us alone? After this, will we ever get to live a peaceful life?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." Levi admitted, "All I can say is that I hope they make these negotiations quick. If the negotiations fail, we're just gonna have to tear the place down."

"Looks that way." Tanya said.

* * *

 **Imperial-Republic Negotiation Consulate**

Negotiations were getting gritty. The treaty proposed by the Empire demanded that the Republic Of Francois was to disarm and cease hostilities while the Empire offered to help reconstruct the Republic while leaving the border being the newly conquered territory in the Rhine. Both sides had an issue about this treaty as Imperial generals didn't trust Republic with a military that would rebuild itself while the Empire had already streatched itself out from fighting with the Entente Alliance. The Republic on the other hand didn't trust the Empire after the list of atrocities they had done in Aren and the loss of life in the Rhine Front after what had happened.

The Republic proposed a treaty in which both sides would back off and that the Rhine be split in two and that the Empire would help in reconstruction and that both sides would lower the amount of military power they both had. Like the treaty before, it met opposition from both sides since one or the other could not trust each other with lower military power, especially the Empire. The chances of an invasion by the Allied Kingdom and the Unified States was likely after what had happened.

Negotiations were beginning to loosen up. Not only that, the pressure was just unbearable. Guards were surrounding the Consolate to keep trouble out, but at the way things are going, the consulate may be attacked by a Republican spy or that one of their own might get the first chance to gut the Republican Prime Minister in cold blood.

Zetour looked a bit nervous during the negotiations as did Pierre. Both of them eyed each other. The debates seemed silent to them as if they vanished along with the others in the consulate. They could both tell what was going to happen. At the rate things were going, peace was becoming less and less likely.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Parasii**

Levi watched as things seemed like a stand-off. He felt nervous as well. He could tell that Being X is going to do something to even up what he and Tanya had done. He wants the cycle of conflict to go on. Levi watched as the artillery guns were being loaded.

"Well Major, I guess Being X won't give it a rest." Levi said, "I feel as if he's gonna do something in these negotiations and pull a fast one on us."

"Like what?" Tanya said.

"I don't know. I just know he's gonna do something to-"

Suddenly, an explosion occurred at the consulate.

"I knew it." Levi said.

"Well, Guess we'll have the others stay back while-"

Levi dove straight towards the consulate. Tanya looked at him with a grumpy look.

"I hate it when he does that." Tanya said.

Tanya followed close behind and tapped into her communicator.

"Viktoriya, have the battalion maintain formation, me and Levi will look for survivors." Tanya said.

"R-Right!" Viktoriya said.

"Who in the hell fired a shot?!" Joan asked.

"We don't know madam! We're trying to find the culprit!" A Republican Mage said.

'Damnit!' Joan thought.

* * *

 **Imperial-Republican Consulate**

Levi got to the counsulate and quickly began looking for survivors. He looked through the wrecked halls for any sign of anyone who may have survived the blast. He went the room where the negotiations were going on and broke the door down. He saw that the diplomats from both the Empire and the Republic were dead. The explosion burnt their bodies and the shrapnel had gutted through their vital organs. He soon found Zetour, who was bleeding from the scalp and was bleeding on his left shoulder and abdomen. He rushed over to the General.

"Hey! Old man! Get up!" Levi said as he shook the General.

Zetour wasn't moving. Levi checked for a pulse. The General was barely holding on. He needs medical attention as soon as possible. Levi tapped his communicator.

"Der Kaiser! Get a medical team on standby, I'm getting General Zetour out of here!" Levi said, "Inform Steiner at once!"

"Vice Commander! Respond!" Tanya said.

"Commander! The diplomats are dead. I'm not sure about De Lugo." Levi said, "I don't know who did this, all that matters is that someone definitely targeted the consulate to try to gut the General and the diplomats."

"Damn! Go and get him out, I'll meet you outside." Tanya said.

Levi lifted the General on his back and began to fly out of the consulate. Outside the consulate was a dog. It watched as Levi flew out. Levi looked back to try to assess everything from where he was now and saw the dog looking at him.

'A dog? What's a dog- oh goddamnit!' Levi thought, 'You really want to do this don't you?'

 _"You challenged me, a God, What did you expect?"_ Being X spoke.

 _"That you'd lie down and stop wasting everyone's time."_ Levi said, _"What is wrong about being an atheist?! I'm pretty sure anyone can choose their own religion and whether or not they want to believe that God ever existed. Why can't you accept that?!"_

 _"Because I am the one who brought humanity enlightenment, peace and order, I rule the universe, if not the world. And you wish to make me bow before you, usurp my throne, and take the power god for yourself."_ Being X said.

 _"You can not be serious about this right now. You had multiple chances to intervene in the Holy Crusades. And you did nothing! You literally just sat there and did nothing!"_ Levi said, _"If I ever wanted to believe in God, maybe **you** could have ended the war at any time you wished, but no! You want to let it drag on so that you'd break me, but guess what? I'm not gonna fall for whatever you tell me to do!"_

 _"Insolent child."_ Being X said, _"I only interfere when necessary, but you forced my hand now. If I were you, I'd focus more on putting an end to this war quickly or else the whole world will come crashing down."_

Levi turned away and continued to fly away. Tanya flew towards him and stopped.

"Zettour is hurt, I couldn't find De Lugo anywhere." Levi said.

"You don't think he's dead, right?" Tanya asked.

"Why do you seem concerned for him?" Levi asked.

"Because if he's dead, good, maybe they'll surrender unconditionally and that's that." Tanya said, "That or we just got the world aiming every gun at us."

Levi flew up with Tanya following him.

Joan looked everywhere for Pierre. She just hoped he wasn't dead. The girl found his hand under the rubble and tried to lift the rubble off of Pierre, who could still be alive.

"Come on Damnit..." Joan swore as she tried to lift with her legs.

Frederick arrived and began helping her lift the debris off. They got the debris off Pierre and picked him up. They got him onto Frederick's mount.

"I'll take him to the hospital. You go search for clues milady." Frederick said as he flew up on his mount and got moving.

Joan decided to look for any clues on the culprit, or possibly what's left of the culprit, the ruined consulate. She looked through the debris, hoping to find some sort of clue. The girl noticed something was strange, it was as if something was watching her. She turned around and saw a dog glaring at her. It was white as snow.

'A dog?' Joan thought.

She thought of it as an ordinary dog and gathered any evidence. After gathering any possible evidence, she left to her stead and took off.

* * *

 **Der Kaiser, Medical Wing**

"Will he be alright?" Levi asked.

"Yes, he'll make it. He hasn't woken up yet and I'm not sure if he ever will wake up. But at least he is alive and well." The doctor said.

"Good, at least Rudersdorf won't be breathing down our necks." Levi said.

"This is an unexpected and unfortunate turn of events, wouldn't you say?" A voice said.

Levi turned to see Steiner with a grim look.

"To think the Republicans would still hold onto their pride after all that had happened. I'm sure their government is in chaos." Steiner said, "We had evidence gathered from the scene of the crime and have deduced that someone intended on disrupting negotiations. I doubt the Republicans will let this go and pin the blame on us."

"And let's not forget that some of our men might pin the blame on them." Levi said, "The last thing we want is another fight. We already proved to them that we have surperior might over them. They fight us and we'll destroy the whole damn city."

"Sadly, you're right, we might end up fighting after all." Steiner said, "If anything, it could be a move by one of the world powers. The Allied Kingdom may have had a spy in the consulate and triggered a bomb in it, if the evidence supports the theory."

"Right." Levi said, "I'll tell the commander."

He left the medical wing and headed out to the hangar bay.

* * *

 **Hangar Bay**

Levi found the Battalion checking their weapons. He found Tanya looking crossed. He went over to Tanya to see what had her angry.

"Those idiots..." Tanya said.

"What is it Commander?" Levi asked.

"Who do you think is going to take the blame for all of this?" Tanya asked.

"The blame? For this? I'm not sure. I'm sure the Republic will think we were the ones who did it." Levi said.

"Yeah... it might fall on us." Tanya said, "I don't even think the evidence will be relevant at this point."

"So it's possible someone did it to make it look like we did it." Levi said, "But who could they have they intentionally tried to assassinate the old man? I doubt the Republic has a reason to go on fighting anymore. If we were to continue fighting, the world itself could cave into a full scale world war."

"In that case, we'll have to further the investigation." Tanya said, "If the Republic finds evidence linking us to the crime, we'll end up having to fight a battle that's just meaningless."

"Then let's hope things don't escalate." Levi said, "And by the way, the old man is doing just fine. He'll live."

"That's a relief..." Tanya said, "We're heading out to investigate."

"Right." Levi said.

"Hold it." A voice said.

The two turned to see Steiner.

"I am in charge of the investigation. Operations has asked me to investigate more deeper into this incident. As commander of this operation, I am in charge of this investigation. You are to stay here and keep a lookout for enemy attack." Steiner said.

"What? You'd rather have your men investigate this incident? What if your men get nothing? We need proof that it wasn't us that did it." Levi said, "If the Republicans implicate the Empire with proof, it will no doubt trigger a chain of events that will lead to its downfall."

"My men will not fail. They are like hunting hounds. When I tell them to find evidence, they shall do so without failure." Steiner said, "I assure you, you don't need to be involved. My men will handle this investigation."

"You'd better be right. We are looking at World War here." Tanya said.

"Thank you two." The man said before leaving.

The two looked at each other.

"Well? Now what? We can't investigate since it'd go against orders." Levi said, "We'll just have to keep a look out. It's beyond our jurisdiction."

"That's not the only problem." Tanya said.

"Huh?" Levi asked.

"Remember the Manhattan Project?" Tanya asked.

"The US's development of nuclear weapons? Well yeah. But this is the 20s. We haven't even reached 1942 yet." Levi said.

"You're right. But what if there was an Einstein in this world?" Tanya asked.

"The Doc?" Levi asked.

"No, not the quack. An actual alternate Einstein in this world." Tanya said, "For all we know, he could possibly be aiding the Allied Kingdom or even the US in developing nuclear weapons."

"But what about the deterrence theory?" Levi asked, "As long as we don't attack them, they won't have to resort to nuclear weapons."

"But what about the loophole in the deterrence theory?" Tanya asked, "How do **we** know that they'll strike first?"

"Not unless the Doc quickly makes the V2 rockets. They are pretty much pseudo-ICBMs. They wouldn't attack us if we had those." Levi said, "All we have to do is make sure that they don't have any alternatives to the V2 Rockets."

"Oh you're right, but wrong all the same." Tanya said, looking away, "Even if we keep them from having alternatives, some could defect and leave the plans in the hands of the enemy."

Levi went silent. The possibility of nuclear weapons being developed in this world was something terrifying. He remembered back in his past life about playing games that either involved nuclear weapons, had symbolic messages about nuclear weapons and nuclear deterrence, and even weapons platforms that could utilize nuclear weapons to an extent. The danger such a thing is real. A horrible weapon like that would be developed at any moment in time, and should this war drag out, the horror that was as Tanya puts it would become a reality on its own.

"Go on without me, I'm going to make a call to Strategic Operations." Levi said.

"What for?" Tanya asked.

"I got a hunch that this was planned by Being X." Levi said, "He said to focus on ending the war before things get real nasty. I think the bastard might have a trick up his sleeve."

* * *

 **Strategic Operations HQ, Berun**

"What the hell is going on over at the Western Front? I thought the negotiations were supposed to be over and done first thing after the Capital was besieged." Rudersdorf said in a fit of rage as he tried to light his cigar.

"Well the good news is that Zettour isn't dead." Erich said, "If he died, it would most certainly would have been a severe blow to morale considering his actions."

"I know I know. I heard it from Steiner." Rudersdorf said as he lit the lighter and hovered the flame to his cigar.

He put it in his mouth and breathed in. He puffed out smoke from his mouth before taking it out.

"Not only that, but the Allied Kingdom is about to get mixed up into this mess." Rudersdorf said, "They are demanding that they get involved in the negotiations. They are threatening to get involved in this war."

"But what about the Russy Federation? Don't you think that-"

"Who gives a damn about those Russy bastards? They're falling apart thanks to those damn communists." Rudersdorf said as he smoked his cigar, "If the Unified States has some backbone in wanting to protect 'democracy', why can't **they** help the Federation?!"

"You know as well as I do that the US wouldn't get involved." Erich said, tipping his glasses, "They wouldn't get involved in the war, they would only keep themselves from getting involved. They wouldn't risk economic collapse. Levi's report on the after effects of a dragged out war prove that if the economy is spent too much on war, the economy of country x will plummet and it would have to survive at least a decade or two before regaining full economic strength."

"In other words, they would rather keep their asses out of this." Rudersdorf said.

"Yes." Erich said, "There have been some people being opposed to the war as it was originally viewed as an act of self defense in response to the Norden Incident."

"But didn't the Entente claim that it was more of a hiking excercise?" Rudersdorf asked as he puffed out smoke.

"While yes that was true, the public thought it was just propaganda and thus they supported a retaliatory invasion." Erich said, "But now the people are wanting to end the war quickly as its original purpose was fulfilled and that the countries that disputed over the disputed areas have practically fallen."

Rudersdorf stopped. Erich did the same.

"Sir?" Erich asked.

"Do we have to let the Kingdom in?" Rudersdorf asked.

"Well I... We might as well get them involved and put this to an end." Erich said.

Rudersdorf smoked his cigar. He wondered just who the Kingdom would send to resolve the conflict. He wondered just what the terms would be. He kept wondering how long this war was going to last until it has been slammed and buried in a coffin.

"Rudersdorf! Brigadier General Rudersdorf!" A voice yelled.

Rudersdorf and Erich turned around to see a soldier running to them.

"It's Levi Blitzlowe on the western front!" The soldier said, "He's on the line from the Kaiser! He wishes to speak with you, it's urgent!"

"Erich, you go and get it, It's in my office. If it's important, then maybe he dug up something good from all of this. I have a meeting to attend to." Rudersdorf said.

"Me? But shouldn't-"

"Just do it." Rudersdorf said.

"R-Right..." Erich said as he began to walk with the soldier.

* * *

 **Der Kaiser**

 _'Pick up goddamnit.'_ Levi thought as he crossed his fingers.

"Rerugen speaking." The phone said.

"Rerugen? Where is Rudersdorf?" Levi asked.

"He's at a meeting. He wanted me to answer it in his place. What is it that's important?" Erich asked.

"Well... has there been any sort of extremists within the Empire? Anyone against the war?" Levi asked.

"No. Only a few are against it. Other than that, there is no sign of any radicals if that's what you're talking about." Erich said, "Why are you-"

"Well I'm sorry General, but I have the feeling God just pulled the middle finger on us." Levi said, "Clearly he wants this war to go on."

"God? Surely you're jesting." Erich said with a serious tone.

"If that's the case, then explain why the Type 95 worked far beyond its original abilities?" Levi asked.

"Are you talking about how it gave your superior a boost?" Erich asked, "Didn't she-"

"Oh she did. But what I don't understand is why it worked as it did when all she did was offer a simple pray to God?" Levi asked.

"What?" Erich asked, "Are you saying God had done something to the 95?"

"Yes." Levi said, "That's how we managed to win against the Entente and Dacia, wasn't it?"

"Hold on, what are you-"

"And more importantly, she told me that she had a conversation with a nutcracker toy soldier that was also talking while she was there to test the 95. Don't you think that seems a little too strange if not delusional?" Levi asked, "More importantly, it kept exploding with every test up until after that night. And ever since then she prayed to God to get the most out of the 95. Hell I done it over at the Rhine and killed every enemy soldier while I was there."

"What the hell are you implying?" Erich asked.

"I'm saying that God clearly wants this war to go on. He's been back stabbing everyone in the back. He's just asking for people to worship him again just because he wants it. He doesn't give a damn if we end up dying." Levi said, "I'm not crazy, I'm just saying that if God wanted this war to go on, he needed to do the one thing he knows would spark conflict."

"And you're saying that this has something to do with all of this? What evidence do you have other than-"

"Trust me, God wants a World War. If we don't find a way to put this war 6ft under, we are all screwed." Levi said, "Just ask the Doc why it worked. I'm sure you'll be convinced."

There was silence on the phone. He knew Erich would either have to believe him or-

"Actually... you know what? You maybe right." Erich said, "Are you investigating or-"

"No, I was commanded by Steiner to remain on watch." Levi said, "Why are you-?"

 ** _Cli-Click_**

Levi went silent. Sweat ran slowly down from his head. His hands were shaking. His pupils shrunk. His breathing was slightly getting heavier.

"Blitzlowe? What's wrong? Blitzlowe?" Erich asked.

"Sorry sir, I think our times up. Sorry." Levi said.

"Wait! What's wrong? What's happening? Respond! What is-?!"

He put the phone on the down. And put his hands to the side.

"Let me guess, you planned this?" Levi asked.

"No. In fact I never planned any of this to begin with. God told you to leave the Republic in shambles, and in shambles you did." A familiar voice said, "Thanks to you, you and Degurechaff will be praised as heroes. It's a shame that those kids at the orphanage won't see you again."

"What? Those guys? Like I cared about them." Levi said, "What I want to know is why."

"Why what?" The voice asked.

"Why disrupt negotiations? The Republic will fall into economic collapse anyways. It doesn't matter what happens now. It is going to fall apart." Levi said, "If it's something you have against them, then just say it."

The voice didn't reply back. There was a silence.

"Let me guess, God put you up to this?" Levi asked, "Did God tell you to come and kill me for realizing his mistake? Or is it because he thought I met Satan?"

"That would be stupid." The voice said, "The truth is that there is no God. That's what you think, isn't it? You believe that God is just an illusion. A false memory implanted into our heads. Isn't that right?"

"So you're one of us then?" Levi asked.

The voice was silent.

"Have any memories about a life you once lived in? Memories of who you were once before?" Levi asked, "Come on, tell me why the hell are you here and get it over with."

The voice still refused to speak. The silence was slowly getting to Levi. His sweat kept running down from his head. He slowly began to close his eyes, knowing he was going to get shot. He felt what was the tip of a barrel of a gun pointing at the back of his hand.

The voice suddenly chuckled to Levi's surprise.

"You know, God really is sometimes the devil." The voice said, "But that doesn't matter anymore."

"Oh come on... I know it's you. Go on, pull the trigger, see what happens when someone finds my corpse down on the floor." Levi said.

"That's the idea." The voice said.

 **BANG!**

* * *

 **Strategic Operations HQ, Berun**

Rudersdorf and all the others of the General Staff stared in horror as Erich came in clutching his chest. Erich suddenly collapsed and the staff officers were quick to get to him and find out what was wrong with him. They moved his hand to see it was covered him blood and that he had a wound with blood seeping out. One of them quickly went to go and call a mage doctor while some of the others tended to Erich as to keep him alive. They applied pressure onto his wound and had brought a bottle of scotch and got a cloth. The cloth was wetted with scotch and was put on Erich's wound. Rudersdorf went outside to ask the staff about what happened.

One of them claimed to have heard a gunshot and rushed over to the source of the sound to see a suspicious person walking away with a gun. He was quickly knocked out before having the chance to recognize him. Another quickly said that he saw Erich come out coughing blood and wiping his mouth before everything went black. Rudersdorf wouldn't even smoke his cigar. It was as if he lost the will to do it.

* * *

 **Parasii, Republic Of Francois**

Joan was surprised to see Frederick return as she was investigating the evidence the Empire handed over. She looked overjoyed to see him again.

"Frederick, what are you-?"

Frederick whipped out a pistol and pointed it at Joan.

"I'm sorry Commander, but Pierre De Lugo is dead. And you're to blame for it." Frederick said, "Him and the Prime Minister died in that explosion. High command is blaming you for this."

"Frederick... what are you saying? I would never-"

"DON'T MOVE!" Frederick said before firing his gun at the ground between her legs.

Joan froze up in terror. She couldn't believe this. She was framed. She had to be framed! She wouldn't kill the Prime Minister or De Lugo! She didn't do it! This was all madness! That bastard put a knife on her back.

"I thought you cared for this country, that you would risk every and anything to protect it, but I guess now I'm wrong, aren't I?" Frederick asked as tears were flowing from his eyes, "We had a chance at peace and you blew it!"

"I would never do no such a thing!" Joan exclaimed.

"LIAR! ADMIT IT! YOU KILLED THEM BOTH!" Frederick screamed.

"Frederick! Stop! Someone has been lying to you!" Joan said.

"Where's the proof?!" Frederick yelled.

Joan went silent. She didn't have a straight answer for it.

"If you know it wasn't you, then prove it." Frederick said, "Prove to me that you loved this country and its people."

"I would die for this country. Even the Devils of the Rhine knew it. They would have done just the same. They would have rather end this war then let it continue. Please Frederick, I am forever loyal to the country and people rather than myself and my own interests." Joan said.

"Then you killed them because you wanted our people to live in 'peace' under the boot of the enemy?" Frederick asked.

"No. Never would I allow my people to be used as tools." Joan said, "If you really think that I am guilty of murder, then shoot me in my heart."

She closed her eyes, waiting for a bullet to hit her heart. She was willing to die for her country and people. She would do anything for it, even if it meant throwing her pride away. If this were to be her end, she would face it head on. Frederick pointed the gun at her and closed his eyes.

 **BANG!**


End file.
